Gato perdido
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: -PAUSADO- Sanji vive tranquilamente su aburrida vida de instituto, pero en su último año aparece alguien que cambiará su vida. Yaoi SanjixZoro, AU. Futuros lemons. Parejas no yaoi: LuffyxNami, FrankyxRobin.
1. Te encontré

**Gato perdido**

Fic Yaoi de SanjixZoro, Universo alternativo (AU).

**Capítulo 1: Te encontré**

Corría y corría sin parar en medio de una calle desierta, tratando de alcanzar aquel coche de color blanco que cada vez se alejaba más y más. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a pleno pulmón: "¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!", con un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar de la angustia de verlo partir. Un coche pasó a su lado, pitándole para que se quitara de en medio, pero él, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, no era capaz de ver otra cosa que aquella borrosa mancha alejándose cada vez más de él, llevándose a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, dejándole sólo un amargo sentimiento de soledad, de que todo había terminado para él...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

El chico despertó agitado por el extraño sueño y se dio la vuelta en el futón, buscando una mejor posición. No entendía el significado de aquella pesadilla y tal vez se trataba simplemente de otro de esos sueños sin lógica que nada tienen que ver con uno mismo. Sin embargo se le formó un nudo en el estómago al recordar la sensación de ver marchar ese coche en la solitaria mañana de un día grisáceo. ¿Quién era el que iba dentro? Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía verlo con nitidez; sólo estaba seguro de que era muy importante para él.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en extrañas divagaciones sin sentido, volviéndose a dormir sin recordar nunca más aquel sueño.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Un par de horas más tarde había empezado a amanecer y a filtrarse la luz a través del verde cortinaje, dándole un aspecto agradable y acogedor a la habitación a pesar del desorden de libros y revistas escampadas por el suelo del pequeño habitáculo.

No quedaban ni diez minutos para que sonara el despertador y el chico se encontraba murmurando cosas incomprensibles estando dormido, aunque por el tono parecía muy feliz. Preparado para aguar el placer al durmiente, una presencia empezó a avanzar hacia él y a observarlo detenidamente, hasta que, harto de esperar, se lanzó encima, cayendo elegantemente sobre sus caderas.

- Ah... ahí... ehfgh... - gruñó, levemente molesto por el peso, pero como ni eso lo despertaba, tuvo que recurrir al Plan B.

- ¡Miauuuu, miamia mian miaaaau! - el maullido era comparable a la sirena de una ambulancia y despertó de golpe al chico, haciendo aspavientos para sacarse al gato de encima.

- Maldita sea con el gato. Siempre igual, joder. - maldijo entre dientes al no haberle acertado, como de costumbre.

Le echó una mirada fulminante pero los enormes y verdes ojos del gato lo ignoraron completamente mientras se relamía las patas, y el chico se dejó caer sobre el colchón, buscando a tientas el reloj. Al ver la hora resopló y volvió a taparse, dispuesto a continuar los pocos minutos de sueño que le quedaban. Después de todo, se había ido a acostar tardísimo la noche anterior por estudiar a fondo el último tema de filosofía que habían dado, y aunque se había puesto el despertador para que sonara unos minutos más tarde de lo habitual, su "compañero de habitación" lo había tenido que ir a despertar.

El felino hambriento no entendía que su amo tuviera sueño y harto de esperar, comenzó a afilarse las uñas con la puerta de la entrada. Y con eso consiguió levantar de un salto al pobre estudiante, que lo agarró apartándolo de ahí.

- Ya voy, gato de los cojones. Mira que eres pesado cuando tienes hambre... - gruñó molesto, metiendo la cabeza en el armario para sacar el pienso para gatos y servírselo en un pequeño bol. El gato negro devoró su desayuno ávidamente y el chico se sentó a su lado y le acarició el lomo. - Perdona por haberte hablado así, Zoro... - dijo, echando un vistazo a su caótico cuarto. - Creo que incluso te tendré que agradecer que me hayas despertado antes de lo previsto.

Se levantó, estirando los brazos y crujiéndose la espalda, soltando un pequeño suspiro de placer y se acercó al fregadero a lavarse la cara, observando unos segundos la imagen que le devolvía un trozo de espejo colgado a la altura de su rostro.

- Porras... Me preguntó por qué - se mojó las manos y se humedeció levemente el pelo, estirándolo con fuerza hacia abajo, intentándolo alisar - ... siempre se me hacen este par de cuernos de diablo cada vez que me voy a dormir...

Cuando por fin su pelo rubio quedó perfectamente planchado y peinado, se lavó la cara y se afeitó, obviando unos pocos pelos rebeldes en su barbilla, y cuando estuvo satisfecho, se vistió con el uniforme de su instituto, compuesto por una camisa azul cielo, corbata granate y chaqueta y pantalones a juego en color gris y sacó los ingredientes para preparar el _bentô_ que comería para almorzar: arroz, un poco de tortilla, calamar, trocitos de salchicha cortados en forma de pulpitos y algunas algas decorativas. Ese día no tenía ganas de matarse mucho cocinando, porque igualmente, el tiempo lo tenía bien justo.

Con los minutos que le sobraron, recogió algunos de sus libros metiéndolos en su maleta o en la estantería del rincón, dejó el futón como estaba, el cuenco de Zoro lleno otra vez de agua y comida y la ventana entreabierta para que éste pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera a hacer sus necesidades y a pasear. No tenía ningún temor a que su gato se marchara y no volviera porque sabía que él era consciente de que allí siempre tendría comida para él y un rinconcito calentito para dormir. Y en agradecimiento, siempre le esperaba a la hora de volver en la entrada del bloque de edificios, volviera a la hora que volviera, y entrando de nuevo en casa con su amo, le hacía compañía con sus ronquidos mientras estudiaba. Un vínculo entre el joven estudiante y el animal, aliviando su soledad entre ellos.

Salió de la casa junto con Zoro y cerró con llave tras de sí, bajando juntos las escaleras y quitándole el candado a la bici. El gato le siguió un trecho del camino, pero al no poder seguir su ritmo, se marchó hacia otro lado, a hacer cosas que sólo los gatos saben.

Por otro lado, el rubio miraba insistentemente la hora en su reloj de muñeca, nervioso por el semáforo que no cambiaba y los pocos minutos que faltaban para que sonara la campana. Al final optó por subirse a la acera y esquivar los peatones que le gritaban insultos y advertencias.

- ¡Perdón! - se disculpó, mirando de reojo a la chica que con la velocidad de su bici le había levantado la falda. - Jeje... eran rosas... - murmuró con la cara transformada en la de un viejo verde.

Giró a la derecha, metiéndose en una calle peatonal que hacía cuesta y al final de ella se encontraba su instituto, el "Grand Line". Por suerte, el enorme reloj situado en la parte central más alta del edificio aún no marcaba las ocho, provocándole una hermosa sonrisa y leve euforia.

- Buenos días. - saludaban algunos de sus compañeros al verle pasar, mientras él se iba directo al parking de bicicletas.

- Buenas. - saludó él, amarrando de nuevo la cadena y apresurándose a entrar.

El bullicio en las taquilleras, los jóvenes hablando de temas tan triviales, las chicas cuchicheando y riendo... Lo normal en todos los institutos, al rubio le encantaba esa rutina, y suspiró levemente al recordar que estaba a la mitad de su último curso, abriendo su taquilla y sacando sus zapatillas para ir por clase.

- ¡Ey, Sanji! - saludó un chico de cabellos negros alborotados y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola, Luffy. - le devolvió el saludo, alzando una mano. El chico iba acompañado por otro de pelo rizado recogido en una coleta y una nariz exageradamente larga.

- Eh, Sanji. - le saludó el otro chico. - ¿Qué? ¿Ya las has visto? - le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice, clavándole suavemente el codo en las costillas.

Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa, agachándose para recoger sus zapatos de calle para guardarlos.

- Vaya si las he visto. - hizo una pausa, juntando su dedo índice y pulgar formando un círculo. - Geniales, Usopp.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso tan genial? - preguntó Luffy. - ¡A mí no me habéis dicho nada! - se quejó de una manera un tanto infantil.

- Tú eres demasiado inocente para ver esas cosas, Luffy-chan. - bromeó el rubio, despeinando un poco más al joven. - Tienes que mantenerte puro e inocente por mucho tiempo más. - se marchó hacia las escaleras para subir a su clase y los dos chicos lo siguieron, Luffy con los morros hinchados algo enfadado con sus amigos y Usopp riendo disimuladamente.

- Nos vemos luego. - se despidieron.

- Sí. Después del trabajo paso por tu casa a devolverte las cintas. - se despidió Sanji, alzando una mano. El nariz larga le hizo un gesto con la mano como para que no se preocupara y se marchó con su compañero por otro pasillo.

Sanji llegó a su clase y se sentó en su sitio en la última fila, al lado de la ventana, y se puso a mirar el exterior distraídamente. En su clase se llevaba bien con la gente, pero no tenía ningún amigo en concreto, todos iban a su bola. Pero un día conoció al hermano mayor de Luffy, que ya dejó el instituto hace dos años, y se hizo muy amigo de él y de su hermano pequeño, y en consecuencia, también hizo migas con todos sus amigos y amigas. Las relaciones, por sí solo, no se le de daban muy bien, ya que muchas personas no comprendían su carácter tan brusco con algunos chicos, pero tan meloso con las chicas.

El profesor, un hombre de cabello blancos y larga barba y bigote, entró por la puerta al sonar el timbre y todos se callaron y se sentaron en su sitio.

- Buenos días. - saludó el hombre.

- Buenos días. - respondieron los alumnos con formalidad.

Dio paso a la asignatura de historia, y durante media hora, la clase transcurrió tranquila, hasta que de repente, se abrió la puerta de un volantazo.

- Bu... Buenos días... - saludó un chico desde el umbral, intentando recuperar el aliento. - Lo siento, me perdí al venir hacia aquí.

El profesor le miró desaprobatoriamente, arrugando su aguileña nariz al ver varias hojas y ramitas de árbol enredadas en su corto cabello y los arañazos en el chándal del instituto.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres? - preguntó educadamente, aunque con una nota de enfado mal disimulada.

El chico traspasó la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y se palmeó los pantalones y la chaqueta para sacarse el polvo y la tierra.

- Soy un nuevo alumno. Debería haber llegado ayer, pero como ya dije, me perdí. - tenía un deje pasota al hablar, y los tintineantes pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda reforzaban su aspecto rebelde, por no hablar del color verde de sus cabellos.

El profesor se paseó la mano por la barba, atusándosela, y entonces levantó un dedo al recordar algo.

- Ah, ya sé quién eres. Tu tutora habló de ti, que ayer no te presentaste en todo el día. Bueno, por ser la primera vez te perdono que llegues tarde, pero la próxima te mando al pasillo, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor. - asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y la mano alzada en forma de saludo militar.

- Preséntate. - pidió, con un ligero tic en el ojo por el comportamiento del joven.

- ¡Sí! - se dio la vuelta y escribió su nombre en la pizarra en el silabario katakana. - Me llamo Roronoa Zoro. Supongo que debería decir que es un placer conoceros, pero como no sé cómo sois ni si me voy a llevar bien con todos, me reservo eso para más adelante.

"Desagradable con ganas" pensó Sanji, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. "Qué casualidad que justamente se llame como mi gato."

- ¿Por qué has escrito tu nombre en katakana? - interrogó el profesor, acariciándose la barba con más fuerza y rapidez, debido al nerviosismo que le causaba aquel alumno.

- Es un nombre extranjero (NdY: el silabario katakana, uno de los tres silabarios escritos japoneses, se reserva casi exclusivamente a extranjerismos y nombres de fuera). ¿No se nota? - le preguntó, empezando a buscar con la vista alguna silla libre.

- ¿No eres de aquí? Quiero decir, ¿no eres japonés?

- Claro que lo soy, pero mis padres, que en paz descansan, estaban borrachos el día que llevaron mi nombre al ayuntamiento.

El hombre tembló ligeramente, queriéndose quitar ya de encima a Zoro y señaló un pupitre vacío.

- Puedes sentarte al lado de Kuroashi. - su dedo apuntaba a Sanji. - ¿Allí se sienta alguien?

Algunos respondieron desganados y otros negaron con la cabeza. "Qué clase más mansa y aburrida..." pensó el peliverde, avanzando entre las mesas hasta llegar a la suya. "Creo que... me gustará esta tranquilidad." Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, captada por el rubio, que alzó una ceja intrigado por lo que debía estar pensando.

- ¿Tienes libro? - le preguntó el profesor, una vez se acomodó y dejó la mochila tirada en el suelo.

- Los de ayer. - respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué clase es esta?

- Historia. Soy el profesor Gan Fall. - el peliverde se limitó a asentir en señal de haber entendido. - Kuroashi, ¿te importaría compartir tu libro con Roronoa por hoy?

- En absoluto. - acercó su pupitre al suyo y se dirigieron unas miradas curiosas entre ellos, pero no cruzaron ninguna palabra.

Antes de que terminara la clase, el nuevo se había quedado frito y un hilillo de baba salía de su boca y se derramaba por la mesa. Por supuesto, Sanji salvó su libro antes de que lo inundara y dejó un cuaderno abierto de pié tapando al peliverde, sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo había ayudado, y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada desaprobatoria. Tal vez era porque le hacía pensar en su gato...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

El timbre sonó, anunciando el descanso, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir a almorzar fuera, aprovechando el buen tiempo. El rubio se quedó observando a su compañero, totalmente dormido. ¿Cómo no se había despertado en toda la mañana? ¿Se habría pasado la noche entera sin dormir? Y eso de que tenía que llegar ayer pero se perdió... Y tampoco llevaba el uniforme del instituto, en vez de eso, el chándal, que aunque era igual de válido si no disponías del otro, mostraba un aspecto desastroso.

Sanji rebuscó en su estuche y sacó el portaminas, presionándolo hasta que la punta sobresaliera cerca de un centímetro, y entonces pinchó la mano izquierda del durmiente, que colgaba inerte.

- ¡Ite! - exclamó, despertando de repente. Luego volvió a relajarse, y se frotó los ojos soñoliento.

- Buenas tardes, lechuga durmiente. - le saludó su compañero.

- ¿Para qué me despiertas? - le preguntó, bostezando sonoramente.

- Es la hora de comer. - dijo, señalando el bentô, aún envuelto sobre su mesa. - Te has pasado la mañana sobando, ¿estás bien?

Zoro volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

- Sí... Ahora estoy mucho mejor. - sus tripas sonaron hambrientas, pero no se movió - ... Creo...

- ¡Sanji! - llamó Luffy desde la puerta de la clase, acompañado de Usopp y una chica pelirroja. - ¿Vamos a comer?

- Ahora voy. - se giró hacia el peliverde. - ¿Te vienes?

- Bueno, si insistes... - respondió, haciéndose el interesante, pero el otro ya se había marchado antes de escuchar su respuesta.

- ¡Nami-swa~~n! - exclamó el rubio antes de llegar a la puerta. - ¿Querrás probar mi bentô, mi preciosa pelirroja?

"¿Qué hace este ahora?" se preguntó Zoro, un poco dudoso de ir con ellos. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta, se fue sin darse cuenta hacia el lado contrario del resto y se perdió otra vez.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde ha ido Roronoa? - preguntó Sanji, mirando de lado a lado.

- ¿Quién dices? - le preguntó Luffy.

Él negó con la cabeza. Pues sí que se parecía a su gato, si ahora se iba por su cuenta.

- Nadie. Salgamos a comer. - propuso, saliendo al soleado patio.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas hasta que finalizaron, y el chico de cabellos verdes desapareció después de hablar por última vez con Sanji. Él no estaba seguro de si alarmarse o ignorar ese hecho, pero de todas formas, le intrigaba y aún se seguía preguntando dónde diantres se habría metido cuando lo vio salir del gimnasio mientras le quitaba el candado a su bici.

Unos chicos fueron detrás de él, vestidos con kimono de hacer kendo y las manos alzadas en plegaria.

- Por favor, senpai, ven a enseñarnos a nuestro grupo. - pedían suplicantes.

- Sí, por favor. - otro que acababa de salir se les unió. - Ha sido flipante cómo has tumbado a nuestro capitán sin llevar espadas.

"¿Sin llevar espadas?". Sanji se había quedado unos segundos inmóvil, contemplando la escena, y se llevó una mano al mentón de manera pensativa.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso, senpai? - le preguntaron.

De repente, el peliverde, que había tratado de ignorarles y sacárselos de encima estalló.

- ¡¡¿Y a mi qué me contáis?!! ¡¡No pienso ser el senpai de nadie, ¿entendido?!! ¡Y una mierda os contaré cómo lo he hecho!

- Pufff... - resopló el rubio. Había maneras mucho más amables que decir que no a la gente, pero se notaba que ni la delicadeza ni la dedicación iban con él.

Zoro se percató del gesto de Sanji, y se acercó a él con paso decidido, y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

- ¿Qué te divierte tanto, espanta mosquitos? - le preguntó, y sin pedir permiso, se subió a la parte trasera de la bici, apoyando el tobillo de su pierna derecha sobre la rodilla de la izquierda y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y tú qué haces?

- Podrías llevarme. - propuso, con una mano en el mentón y asintiendo.

- ¿Y por qué no te vas a patita, desgraciado? - le cuestionó, pero el peliverde se había quedado dormido ahí sentado, con un globo de moco saliendo de su nariz mientras roncaba. - ¿Cómo lo hace para dormirse así? - se preguntó a sí mismo, atónito.

Pero más importante que eso, ¿ahora qué hacía con él? Tenía que ir a trabajar, y tenía que ir directamente después del instituto. Y no tenía ganas de llevarlo a su casa, él ya tendría la suya para descansar. Así que sólo le quedó tratar de despertarle.

- Eh, tú, especie de marimo. - le golpeó suavemente la cara, pero no reaccionaba. - ¡Oi, Roronoa! Al menos dime dónde está tu casa, ¿no? - se tendría que rebajar a llevarle, ya que no tenía el coraje de tirarlo de la bici y dejarlo tal cual.

- En Hyôgo…- murmuró él entre sueños.

Sanji se quedó con los ojos como platos.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso está pasado Kyoto! ¡Y esto es Tokio! ¡¿De dónde sales tú, niño perdido?!

Pero estaba en la feliz dimensión de los sueños, y al parecer su sueño era agradable por la cara de atontado que tenía.

- Gilipuertas... - gruñó con cabreo, pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, que sólo le sacó una risa idiota. - Mierda... ¿Y ahora qué hago?

"Bueno, en todo caso he de ir a trabajar... No puedo llegar tarde..." pensó nervioso.

- ¡¡Está bien!! ¡¡Me lo llevaré a casa!!

"_Me lo llevaré_, he dicho... Ni que fuera un gato perdido...". Cada vez se parecía más a su querido compañero de piso, y comenzaba a ser preocupante.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Pedalear cuesta abajo fue un descanso con el peso extra, pero no se libró de tenerlo que subir a pulso cuatro pisos hasta su pequeño apartamento. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, el gato se cruzó entre sus piernas y le hizo tropezar, cayendo con el durmiente sobre él.

- Maldita sea... - maldijo entre dientes, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y el peso muerto sobre él. - ¿Por qué a mi? Tendría que haberlo dejado en el insti...

- Mauu... - le saludó el pequeño Zoro, acariciándose contra su cara.

- Sí, mucho "mauu", y muchos mimitos, pero menudo piño me he dado por tu culpa... - se quejó, apartando la cara para que no entraran los pelos del felino en su boca.

Luego se escurrió por debajo del otro Zoro y al estar libre, lo cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta su futón, tapándolo ligeramente con la manta.

- Espero que no sea así de narcoléptico siempre. No quiero tener que hacer esto cada día... - farfulló, masajeándose la nuca. Se dio la vuelta, mirando su reloj de pulsera y los pelos se le pusieron de punta. - Ay ay ay... De esta no me libro... El viejo mierdoso me echa...

Aprovechó para dejar su maleta del instituto, pero salió corriendo, olvidándose de cerrar con llave, y bajando las escaleras en una exhalación, con el único pensamiento y plegaria de que su jefe no decidiera deshacerse de él esta vez.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Tuvo suerte, mucha suerte. Tanta que creyó que pertenecía a otra persona. Después del marrón de tener que arrastrar a un compañero nuevo de clase hasta su casa por no dejarlo tirado y arriesgarse a llegar tarde... El viejo jefe Zeff se había puesto enfermo y no había podido ir. Sus compañeros habían abierto igual el restaurante, y aunque no se llevaban muy bien con Sanji por su problemático carácter, decidieron no decírselo al jefe. A cambio, claro, de quedarse una hora más después de su horario limpiando platos y el local. Pero era un mal menor que no le importó sufrir.

Al llegar a casa ya eran más de las once y media. Estaba reventado, pero tranquilo por poder mantener su empleo. Pero con tanto ajetreo había olvidado a su "nuevo compañero de piso". Al entrar se encontró con las luces y la tele encendidas, dándose un susto de muerte, hasta que vio al peliverde sentado tan tranquilo, con un paquete de galletas casi vacío, por no hablar de media docena de latas de cerveza vacías a su alrededor.

- ¡Ey! - saludó tranquilamente, alzando una mano.

- ¿Ey? - se preguntó, con la garganta bloqueada. "Y una mierda tengo suerte..."

- Gracias por traerme, estaba realmente agotado. - le agradeció, aunque con la vista clavada en la tele, con lo que el agradecimiento era bastante poco sentido.

- Pues de nada. - le contestó en tono cortante, poniéndose frente a la tele y apagándola. - Y ahora que estás bien, vete a tu casa.

Zoro alzó la vista hacia él, totalmente serio.

- Aún no tengo casa. - explicó tranquilamente. - He llegado hoy, aún no he tenido tiempo de buscar algún sitio.

A Sanji se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- No... no jodas... - consiguió articular, tras lograr procesar la información en su cabeza con gran esfuerzo. - ¿Y ahora qué...?

- Pues... podrías dejarme quedar aquí esta noche y mañana comenzaré a buscar algún apartamento.

Sanji dio unas cuantas zancadas, se sacó los pantalones y la camisa sin pudor y se puso una ropa más cómoda, metiéndose en el futón, que ahora olía al extraño chico, pero trató de ignorarlo.

- Entonces hasta mañana. - "Cuanto antes me duerma, antes terminará todo esto."

El peliverde se le quedó mirando unos instantes, un poco perplejo por la forma de actuar del rubio, pero finalmente, cuando notó que ya estaba dormido, se marchó a dormir él también.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Amanecía con la misma tranquilidad que siempre, con los rayos de sol escurriéndose entre sus cortinas verdes e impactando sobre su rostro, y el familiar ronroneo del gato, paseándose encima suyo. Pero había algo más.

El futón estaba más cálido que de costumbre, incluso asfixiaba, sin embargo, se sentía a gusto entre los brazos de aquella persona y sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas.

Su rostro cambió a rojo como si se tratara de un semáforo.

¿Brazos... y piernas?

Se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! - chilló horrorizado, contemplando como Zoro se removía en busca de calor - ¡¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!!

En respuesta, Zoro simplemente se enroscó en él, abrazando su cadera y volviéndolo a tumbar. Sanji pudo estar seguro de que podía ver su alma escapando por su boca.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban levantados y vestidos. Y Zoro con un montaña de chichones encima de su dolorida cabeza.

- Buena manera de despertarme. - ironizó el peliverde, colocándose bien la corbata.

Sanji simplemente le devolvió una mirada de odio intenso. Claramente le decía "_muérete, muérete, muérete con mi mirada asesina..." _pero Zoro estaba más concentrado en acariciar al pequeño gato negro, que encima se habían hecho muy amigos.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras servía la comida al animal y la colocaba en su sitio de costumbre.

- Zoro, a comer.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó el chico, señalándose con el dedo. - Qué rápido me has cogido confianza que ya me llamas por mi nombre.

- Ni hablar. A ti te llamo "Ahoronoa". Zoro es el nombre de mi gato. - que al oír su nombre por segunda vez de labios de su amo, se marchó hacia él ronroneando.

- Me tomas el pelo. - sentenció el chico, incrédulo.

- ¿Tú crees que tengo ganas de bromear? - le preguntó con una mirada de profundo fastidio.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien, "Demonio Rubio". - le llamó, señalando sus cuernos.

"Aghhhh... Que esto se acabe ya..." pidió mentalmente a quien lo oyera, mojándose el pelo con furia y peinándose con fuerza, bajándose los dichosos cuernos de pelo.

- Te vas a quedar calvo si te tiras de los pelos así.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - le preguntó. Necesitaba un cigarro más que desayunar, así que una vez se terminó de arreglar, salió del apartamento, prendiendo uno enseguida, seguido por el peliverde.

- ¿No desayunamos?

- No. - sentenció. - Cómprate tú algo y déjame en paz. No te quiero volver a ver.

- Está bien.

Sanji se dio la vuelta, viendo como Zoro cogía el camino opuesto a él, y le fastidió sentirse culpable. Ese chico acababa de llegar, estaba agotado y no tenía ningún sitio donde quedarse. Además no había sido demasiado desagradable con él... sólo había tenido que llevarlo a cuestas en la bici y por las escaleras, y había tenido que trabajar una hora de más para no perder su trabajo, y había terminado con sus cervezas y galletas... ¡¡Y había dormido abrazado a él!!

- Una mierda me voy a sentir culpable... - gruñó, apretando los dientes mordiendo el cigarro. - Que se busque la vida.

Cogió su bicicleta, apagando su cigarrillo antes de subir y se marchó hacia el instituto. Aprovecharía los minutos que tendría por llegar demasiado temprano en desayunar en la cafetería del instituto. Y si no le volvía a ver, mucho mejor para él.

**TSUZUKU**

Hasta aquí esta vez. Etto... ¿qué opináis? ¿Seguimos, los dejamos, se lo regalo a alguien...?

Quiero coments TT3TT

Ah, y si algo quedó confuso, decídmelo, plis, y yo os ayudo. Que sin querer siempre digo muchas palabras típicas de mi tierra y que hablo con mis amigos, y entiendo que se hagan confusas para los que son de fuera. O también por las cuatro palabrejas en japonés que suelto…


	2. Destrozos, poca pasta y sonrojos

_Oh, my God, ¿Yuria, estás bien? ¿Cómo es que has escrito tan rápido la continuación?_

_Supongo que más de uno lo habrá pensado._

_Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, que espero que disfrutéis._

_Ah, y muchísimas gracias por todas las revis nOn_

_P.D.: Me encantan los romances de instituto *o*_

**Capítulo 2: Destrozos, poca pasta y mejillas sonrojadas**

El chico resopló, con una mano sobre su estómago, que pedía desesperadamente alimento, mientras veía al rubio marchándose en su bici. Palpó sus bolsillos, luego rebuscó en su mochila, y finalmente encontró unos cuantos berrys.

- Con... a ver... 550 berrys, creo que tengo para al menos un par de panecillos... Pero antes tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas.

También tenía que ir al instituto, pero tenía más prioridad encontrar algún lugar donde vivir. Eso era lo que pasaba por marcharse de un día para otro de casa, sin avisar a nadie de su partida. Conectó su movil, que había mantenido apagado, y se encontró con veinte llamadas perdidas de un tal "Maestro", su tutor. Tuvo que volver a apagarlo, aún no podía explicarle por qué se había marchado.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Se dio la vuelta, mirando el bloque de pequeños apartamentos, y con una sonrisa, volvió a entrar, buscando al dueño.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sanji sorbió su café demasiado caliente, escaldándose un poco la lengua, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a ese estúpido peliverde. ¿Cómo le había arrastrado hasta su casa si suele pelearse con la gran mayoría de chicos? Si le costaba hacer amigos justamente por ese belicoso carácter, no entendía por qué se había tomado tantas molestias con él.

"Debe ser por el nombre, seguro" se dijo a sí mismo. Sin duda, que se llamara igual que su gato hacía que fuera un poco más indulgente con él, pero debía acostumbrarse desde aquel momento que él no era su gato, ni tampoco un pariente ni nadie de quien tuviera que cuidar. ¡Joder, que se las apañara solito, que ya era bastante mayor! Bastantes problemas tenía como para actuar como su madre o como su novia.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo atragantar. ¿Había pensado en hacerle de _novia_? "Ni hablar. Que le jodan."

- ¡Sanji! - llamó alguien, echándose encima de él y abrazándolo desde la espalda mientras reía. - ¿Qué hacías? Ponías unas caras muy divertidas.

- Luffy, joder suelta. - gruñó, tratando de disimular su mal humor, aunque de esa manera no conseguía nada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sanji? - preguntó un poco más calmado, sentándose a su lado y robándole una magdalena. - Ayer me llamó Usopp y me preguntó si te había pasado algo, no fuiste a devolverle la cinta de la que no me dijisteis de que era. - pronunció con cierto desdén e hinchando los morritos al finalizar, haciéndole ver que le enfadaba bastante que lo trataran de aquella manera.

Sanji se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡La cinta! Se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza. Claro, después del día que había tenido ayer y encima habiendo salido tan tarde del trabajo, normal que se olvidara.

Suspiró y cogió su móvil, que había puesto en silencio nada más entrar a trabajar el día anterior y olvidándose de volverle a subir el volumen. Llamadas perdidas de Usopp...

- Estuve muy ocupado. - explicó, sin entrar en detalles y guardando su móvil.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó curioso el moreno, con toda la inocencia en sus ojos.

- Emm... - no le quería explicar lo de que había acogido a un hombre en su casa de ninguna manera. Vamos, antes se cortaba las venas. - Cuidé de un _gato perdido_. - terminó diciendo, con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Otro gato? - exclamó con ilusión Luffy. - Qué bien, ahora Zoro tendrá un compañero de aventuras.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con perplejidad, sonrojándose ligeramente por el doble sentido y alzando una ceja. - ¿De qué aventuras hablas?

- Me explicaste que Zoro se iba cada mañana a algún sitio él sólo. - le explicó todo entusiasmado. - ¡Entonces es que se va de aventuras, a buscar tesoros, a pelear contra gatos malvados, y seguro que luego...!

- ¡Alto ahí! - le detuvo, alzando las manos para que callara. - Luffy, de verdad, deja de leer One Piece. Eso de los piratas y las aventuras te afecta demasiado.

Luffy se puso en pie, totalmente eufórico.

- ¡Pero si es genial! Ya me gustaría a mi ser pirata como ellos e ir repartiendo ostias a los malos. - sonrió de oreja a oreja y rió abiertamente.

- ¿Es que no te basta con tu Akuma no Mi, Luffy? Con ella ya eres bastante "superhéroe". - le espetó, apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño cerrado.

- Mmmm... - Luffy apretó los labios, haciendo una mueca pensativa con ellos, y con los brazos sobre el pecho. - Pero no me sirven de mucho si aquí no puedo luchar. Las Akuma no Mi son como ccomplementos ya...

- Sí, puede ser. Por eso me alegro de no haber comido ninguna. - "Salvo la Toge toge no Mi" pensó, poniéndose colorado. "Esa sí que no dudaría en probarla..."

- Sanji, esa cara que haces no mola nada. - le señaló con el dedo, al haber transformado su cara en la de viejo pervertido.

- Déjame en paz. - le gruñó, terminándose el café y poniéndose en pie.

La campana del instituto sonó, anunciando que estaban a punto de comenzar las clases, y ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería y marcharon escaleras arriba, cada uno cogiendo un camino distinto y quedando para verse en el patio, como de costumbre.

Abrió la puerta, notando su corazón demasiado excitado para algo tan rutinario, y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos le traicionaban buscando rápidamente la cabeza verde de su compañero de clase. Pero no estaba allí. Suspiró y caminó tranquilamente hasta su pupitre y se sentó, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse culpable.

"Ese tío parece que tiene muy mala orientación..." recordó, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, de hecho, sólo había llegado tarde ayer, y podía ser que fuera por la distancia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que venía de tan lejos? No entendía por qué habría venido de repente a mitad de curso hasta aquí a terminar las clases.

Pero su inevitable preocupación despareció al entrar por la puerta de la clase la profesora de lengua, e inmediatamente sus ojos se transformaron en corazones, o al menos, el único visible.

- Ah... Qué guapa que está hoy Robin-chwan sensei... - suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, derretido de "amor".

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Bien, aquí está... - murmuró victorioso, con la respiración agitada y varias ramas enganchadas de nuevo en su pelo.

Su aspecto era bastante desastroso, para variar. Su chaqueta y sus pantalones se mostraban rasgados y manchados. Y es que no sabía cómo, allá donde fuera siempre encontraba algo o alguien con lo que tropezarse, pelearse, huir...

Para empezar un perro comenzó a perseguirle inexplicablemente, y acabó por destrozarle la pernera de los pantalones del uniforme del instituto. Luego unos macarras le asaltaron y le amenazaron con rajarlo si no les daba la pasta. Se cabreó y los dejó todos tumbados, aunque se quedó manchado por su sangre y el vómito que le echó uno encima. Después casi le atropella un coche por cruzar por donde no debía. Una mujer le había echado encima el agua de fregar sin querer al salir de detrás de un arbusto de su jardín...

- Necesito un gps... - suspiró, consciente de su mala orientación, apoyando la frente contra la taquilla de la estación, todavía cerrada, y buscando la llave que la abría en sus pantalones. La encontró y la abrió rápidamente, extrayendo un par de bolsas y una chaqueta. En una de ellas llevaba los libros de texto del instituto, y en la otra su ropa y su vieja katana de bambú, que sobresalía fuera de la bolsa.

Se había negado a entrar en el club de kendo después de ver a semejantes fracasos entrenar allí. No había ni punto de comparación con el nivel al que estaba acostumbrado en su dojo, pero sin embargo, había sentido curiosidad por ver qué tal se manejarían. Y puede que al final se acabara metiendo allí. Le gustaba demasiado la esgrima como para ignorarla así y dejar que se perdiera el espíritu de aquella forma.

Cargó con sus mochilas, una a cada hombro, y salió, con una gota resbalando por su frente.

- ¿Por dónde vine?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¿Sanji-kun? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás totalmente ido. - le llamó la atención Nami, su querida pelirroja, sentada a su lado y comiendo el bentô que le había preparado su hermana.

- ¿Eh? - levantó la vista perplejo, dándose cuenta de que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que estaban comentando sus amigos. - No, no me pasa nada, Nami-san.

- Qué extraño... - comentó Usopp, llevándose una mano al mentón.

- ¿Por?

- Por que normalmente habrías dicho: "¡Oh, Nami-swan, te preocupas por mi!" - dijo, imitando perfectamente su tono de voz meloso, juntando sus manos y contoneando mucho su cuerpo, recibiendo en respuesta un patadón en la cabeza.

- Pero tiene razón, ¿te pasa algo, Sanji? - le preguntó Chopper, un extraño chico, que al haber comido también una Akuma no Mi, era mitad ciervo, ¿o era reno? O tal vez reno convertido en humano, a veces no se aclaraba, pero seguía viéndole como un experimento fallido escapado de un laboratorio. - ¿Te duele algo? - y quería dedicarse a la medicina... A veces tenía dudas de que lo consiguiera, pero no comentó nunca nada al respecto, era bastante simpático y buen chico de todas formas.

- No, tranquilos todos. - dijo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para poner paz.

- ¿Es por el compañero de aventuras de Zoro? - preguntó Luffy, haciendo una pausa a su irrefrenable apetito.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Tienes un gato gay? - preguntó Usopp, perplejo. - Vaya, yo tuve uno hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía cinco años, se llamaba Cleoponcio y se enamoró del gato del vecino, Normando.

- ¿De verdad Usopp? - preguntaron Luffy y Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Sí, sí. Pero Cleoponcio era muy tímido y no había manera para sacarle del armario...

Sanji le pegó otra patada que lo silenció.

- ¿Quieres callar? Y tú Luffy, deja de repetir lo de las aventuras, estás totalmente obsesionado.

- ¡Yo no estoy obsesionado! - se quejó, mientras por detrás sonaba la aguda vocecita de Chopper, preocupado porque el chichón de su amigo sangraba.

- Anda, cómprate un bote y vete a ser pirata. - gruñó Sanji, dejando por zanjada la conversación.

- ¡¡Oh, qué buena idea!! - exclamó, alzando los puños. - ¡¡Esta tarde le pido a Ace que me pase algo de dinero para conseguirlo!!

- Tsk... - le llamó la atención Usopp, recuperándose del golpe por fin. - Los piratas no lo comprarían, lo robarían, querido Luffy. - dijo en pose chula.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Pues iré a robarlo!

De repente un aura asesina les rodeó, y sin darse cuenta estaban Luffy, Usopp y Chopper tumbados en el suelo con una montaña de chichones en sus cabezas.

- ¡¡Idiotas!! ¡¡Como se os ocurra robar nada es que os arranco la piel a tiras y la subasto en el ebay!! - les amenazó Nami, muy cabreada. Los tres chicos asintieron rápidamente, pero no se movieron más por si acaso la chica volvía a atizarles.

Sanji suspiró, arrugando el papel de aluminio con el que había estado envuelto su bocadillo, ya que ese día ni siquiera se había preparado el bentô por no estar ni un segundo más con el cabeza de algas. Nami había tenido una infancia difícil por culpa de unos matones que robaron a su madre, que ya era muy pobre de por sí, y la mataron. Desde entonces le tenía tirria a cualquiera que se quisiera apropiar de lo ajeno... aunque eso no la libraba de tener una extraordinaria fijación por el dinero y que siempre buscara cualquier excusa con tal de forrarse, aunque sin mucho éxito, todo hay que decirlo.

- ¿Tu gato tiene un compañero de aventuras? - le preguntó con delicadeza Vivi, una chica que iba varios cursos por debajo del resto y con una larga melena azul, que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca por precaución, y ahora que se había calmado el ambiente aprovechó el momento.

Sanji suspiró. No quería contarles acerca del otro Zoro, sin embargo era difícil inventarse una excusa. Maldijo el momento en que le dijo a Luffy lo de que tenía otro _gato_, pero tal vez sería la mejor manera de salir del aprieto continuar con aquella farsa.

- Sí, un gato muy grande y un poco idiota y dormilón. - les explicó, recordando al Ahoronoa, como le había apodado.

- Vaya, parece que no te llevas del todo bien con él. - adivinó la pelirroja, de nuevo calmada y sentada al lado del rubio.

- No, por ahora no. Pero no podía dejarlo tirado.

- Bueno, tú tranquilo, Sanji-san, seguro que te acabarás llevando bien con él. - auguró la de pelo azul, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Claro que sí, Vivi-chwan! - exclamó Sanji, más por su sonrisa que por estar de acuerdo.

Antes muerto que llevarse bien con aquel idiota.

- ¿Pero tu gato ha salido del armario ya o no?

- ¡¡Que te calles ya, pesado!! - Sanji le lanzó una zapatilla a la cabeza de Usopp, dejándolo inconsciente de una vez.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Después de eso, el día transcurrió tranquilo, sin más incidentes que el de que el "Zoro humano" no había dado señales de vida. Sanji terminó por pensar que tal vez había sido una pesadilla, y que aquel marimo nunca había existido en realidad, haciendo que fuera feliz a trabajar, con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer casi idiota, y al terminar se volvió silbando a su casa, mientras pedaleaba contento en su bicicleta.

Pero sintió como el sueño acababa cuando al entrar en su casa se encontró con su repuesto de uniforme del insituto destrozado y manchado encima de la mesa-brasero.

Primero se quedó de piedra, incluso dejó de respirar. Cuando se puso morado de aguantar la respiración, se acercó hasta la mesa, observando de cerca si realmente era su uniforme y dónde se encontraba el mensaje amenazante de quien fuera que le odiara y le hubiera hecho aquella salvajada. Sin embargo no encontró ninguno.

Suspiró y cogió en alto la chaqueta, que era especialmente cara, y masculló entre dientes algunos insultos.

- ¿Quién coño me habrá hecho esto? - se preguntó a sí mismo, con Zoro frotándose contra sus piernas, ronroneando.

- Ah, por fin llegas.

Sanji pegó un salto del susto, y se dio rápidamente la vuelta, mirando hacia la entrada, que había olvidado cerrar por el shock de aquel destrozo. Ahoronoa estaba allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vistiendo unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul marino sin mangas.

- ¿Qué haces todavía por aquí? - preguntó entre incrédulo y cabreado, con su burbuja de ilusión de que todo lo había soñado reventando y desvaneciéndose.

- Bueno, he venido a pedirte disculpas por dejarte el traje así. - dijo mecánicamente, como si lo hubiera memorizado para soltarlo de sopetón. - No tenía ropa de repuesto ayer y cogí de la tuya.

- Sin pedir permiso. - puntualizó Sanji, con un nudo en la garganta por la impresión que le impedía articular bien.

- Sí... Bueno, como esta mañana estabas tan cabreado, no tuve oportunidad de pedírtela. - explicó rascándose la cabeza, cambiando por fin su tono de voz a algo más arrepentido.

Sanji dejó caer el uniforme al suelo, respirando profundamente, trantando de calmarse, porque si soltaba todo lo que se estaba agolpando en su pecho, podría tirar abajo el bloque de edificios entero. Algo comparable a un kamehameha pero por la boca. Y seguro que luego pasaba a los puños.

- Veo que te lo has tomado bastante bien. - comentó Zoro, con algo de sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

- Mejor cierra el puto pico si no quieres volar hasta París de una patada. - le amenazó con los dientes rechinándole, pero volviendo a sus ejercicios de respiración para calmar su furia.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sin mirarle, y Zoro, que realmente creía que se llevaba bien con el rubio, entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose de igual manera a la de Sanji, en frente de él.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? - inquirió, gruñendo como un perro al que invaden su territorio.

- Saqué algo de dinero del cajero y he comprado algo para cenar. Quería invitarte por las molestias causadas.

Sanji abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al final resultaría que tenía algo de sentido común ese cabeza de lechuga, y miró por todos lados de su habitación.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En mi apartamento. - respondió, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta del cuarto.

- Ho... En tu apartamento de Hyôgo, ¿verdad? - ironizó el rubio, notando como se volvía a enfadar.

- No. - le cortó con el rostro serio. - En el piso de arriba. Vivo encima tuyo ahora.

Sanji se quedó pálido.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde esta mañana. Cuando te marchaste al insti fui a preguntar al dueño del edificio y me dijo que había una habitación libre. - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. - Y después fui hasta la estación a recoger mis cosas. Fue en ese momento cuando tu ropa quedó así.

- No me recuerdes la mierda ropa, marimo. - le soltó de golpe, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño, mostrando enfado por primera vez.

- ¿Qué me has llamado, ceja retorcida?

Ambos se levantaron y se miraron con furia durante unos instantes, con los rostro a escasos centímetros, mostrando toda su rabia.

- ¿En paz? - preguntó Zoro, echándose un poco hacia atrás, pero con el ceño aún arrugado.

- Vamos a cenar y en paz. - le propuso Sanji, con los labios torcidos en una mueca de enfado.

Porque ninguno de los dos quería malos rollos. A Sanji porque le gustaba su tranquila vida de estudiante corriente, y a Zoro porque buscaba justo aquella tranquilidad que hasta aquel momento no había podido tener. No se pelearían, al menos no de momento, pero estaba claro que sus caracteres chocarían demasiado.

Zoro salió de la habitación, seguido de Sanji, y se marchó hacia la izquierda.

- Imbécil, si te pierdes hasta dentro del edificio. - se burló él, sonriendo por lo gracioso que le parecía aquello. - Para ir al piso de arriba se va por aquí. - dijo, señalando al otro lado.

- Que sí, que aún no me situo... - se excusó el otro, sin disimular lo que le cabreaba que su mala orientación sirviera para que se rieran de él.

Al final, más guiados por el rubio que por el peliverde, consiguieron llegar hasta el apartamento casi vacío de Zoro, que tal y como había dicho este, se hayaba justo encima del cuarto de Sanji, y también tenía la misma forma.

Sanji se sentó en el suelo, en el que no había ni siquiera una triste mesa en la que apoyarse, y adivinó, por el par de maletas de viaje, que tampoco tendría futón en el que dormir, compadeciéndole un poco sólo de pensar en lo incómodo que es dormir en el suelo.

Zoro se volvió hacia la pequeña nevera, que venía incorporada en cada habitación de todo el edificio, cuadrada y blanca, y sacó un par de cervezas, un envase de plástico con varios onigiris de los que venden en los conbinis, y luego se giró, rebuscando en el armario y sacando un par de botes de ramen instantáneo.

- ¿Me jodes el uniforme y en disculpa me invitas a unos tristes onigiris y un ramen? - preguntó Sanji, convencido de que aquello debía ser una especie de broma.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Después de pagar el primer mes de alquiler sólo he tenido suficiente para esto.

Sanji golpeó con la palma de la mano el suelo y se levantó, furioso, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Oye, ¿pero qué coño haces?! - le preguntó Zoro, indignado porque le despreciaran de aquella manera, pero Sanji volvió atrás, mirándole ceñudo, le cogió de la muñeca y se lo llevó de nuevo a su piso.

- No pienso aceptar los migajas de un pobre. - le espetó, empujándolo para que se sentara en el suelo, y dándose la vuelta para rebuscar en una bolsa que había traído del trabajo. Extrajo unos tapers con comida que había sobrado del restaurante y la sirvió en varios platos, calentándolo en el microondas. - Ya me invitarás a cenar cuando tengas pasta, idiota. - dijo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y enviándole una sonrisa desafiante.

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando la propuesta del rubio.

- Lo prometo. Y soy hombre de palabra.

- Eso espero. - le picó Sanji, sin dejar de sonreír y sirviendo el oloroso plato de comida delante del peliverde.

Se sentó delante de él, y en cuanto se llevó los palillos a la boca cayó en la cuenta. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo invitando a ese a cenar? Había estado todo el día de mala luna por culpa de lo que le había hecho pasar entre ayer y la mañana, y cuando volvía se encontraba con su uniforme destrozado e invitándole a comer... ¿Dónde estaba el Sanji que lo hubiera cagado a leches y lo hubiera mandado de vuelta a Hyôgo?

"La madre que me parió... Soy realmente imbécil." se dijo a sí mismo, con la mandíbula desencajada y un aura tétrica a su alrededor, mientras el peliverde le rascaba por detrás de las orejas al pequeño gato negro, mientras con la otra mano comía tranquilamente. Esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila, complacido por los ronroneos del gato, y le dio un trozo de pollo de su plato, que el pequeño Zoro aceptó encantado.

- Está delicioso, Kuroashi. - le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Emmm... gracias... lo hice yo mismo en el restaurante... - le explicó, sin entender por qué aquellas simples palabras le habían sonrojado tanto. Además, le sorprendió que recordara su apellido si sólo lo había dicho una vez el profesor, dándose cuenta de que Zoro no conocía su nombre. - Ah, y puedes llamarme Sanji... - dijo, sonrojándose aún más. ¡¡Ah, ¿por qué le estaba dando su nombre de pila a un chico y pidiéndole que le llamara así?!!

- Esta bien, Sanji. - aceptó, volviendo a su plato. - Chibizo me ayudó a encontrar de nuevo el camino a casa. Tienes un buen gato.

- ¿Chibizo? - preguntó confuso, ladeando la cabeza y olvidándose de la vergüenza que había pasado hasta hacía unos instantes.

- Sí, como se llama igual que yo, pues le llamo Chibizo. Es que me resulta raro llamar a un gato por mi nombre.

- Ni hablar, su nombre es Zoro y así se seguirá llamando. Tenía ese nombre mucho antes de que tú llegaras. - le recordó, muy enfadado, y Zoro asintió con la cabeza, suspirando.

- Entonces no te puedo decir que me llames Zoro. No sabré si me llamas a mi o al gato.

Sanji volvió a sonrojarse, aquella situación empezaba a volverse un poco demasiado violenta para él.

- ¡Da igual! - exclamó, golpeando la mesa, con los ojos muy abiertos inyectados en sangre - . Te llamaré Roronoa, Ahoronoa, Marimo, Zorocchi, o lo que sea, pero sabrás que me dirijo a ti. - enumeró de carrerilla, dando por zanjado el asunto.

A Zoro no le hizo mucha gracia la ristra de motes extraños que se había sacado el rubio de la manga, pero supuso que debía estar todavía enfadado con él, con lo que prefirió no discutirle más. Total, Sanji se estaba comportando de una manera muy amable, y se daba cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en un lastre para él. A partir de mañana trataría de cambiar las cosas.

Sanji encendió el pequeño televisor, poniendo uno de esos concursos extraños en los que la gente recibía palos y golpes a mansalva y encima parecían querer más, cuando al cabo de un par de minutos sonó un móvil.

El rubio miró con el ceño fruncido a Zoro, porque no reconocía aquel tono de llamada, pero él estaba rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos, hasta que sacó el teléfono y lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿No lo coges? - le preguntó extrañado porque no hiciera ningún movimiento.

Zoro le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, cruzándose con los penetrantes ojos negros de Sanji fijos en él, y al final se encogió de hombros.

- Qué remedio... - y descolgó. - ¿Sí?

Se pasó unos segundos en silencio, escuchando a alguien que le hablaba, y Sanji no pudo identificar bien lo que decía aquella persona. Zoro resopló, llevándose una mano a la sién y masajeándosela.

- Maestro, tranquilícese, estoy bien, no me he perdido... - Zoro no se dio cuenta como Sanji, totalmente muerto de curiosidad bajaba la tele hasta dejarla muda y escuchaba con atención la conversación, distinguiendo por fin al interlocutor.

- ¿De verdad? Zoro-kun, me tenías muy preocupado, ¿por qué desconectaste el teléfono?

- No podía hablar todavía, entiéndame.

- Pero Zoro-kun, se acerca el día, ¿por qué te has ido? Hasta ahora parecía que estabas perfectamente.

- ¡¿Y qué sabe usted, maestro?! - le reprendió con acidez, molestándose bastante y cerrando su puño libre con fuerza. - ¡Necesitaba irme y punto! Y por ahora no pienso volver, ya tengo casa e instituto a donde ir, así que no se preocupe más y continúe con su vida. Ya iré algún día a visitarle.

- ¡Zoro-kun!

- Adios. - y colgó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Zoro con la vista agachada, apretando el móvil en su mano, y Sanji confuso por lo que había podido oír. En realidad lo único que tenía claro es que parecía que se había escapado de su casa antes de un evento importante.

- Zoro... - le llamó cauteloso, pero él se levantó y se marchó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Veo que al final me llamas por mi nombre. - sonrió. - Gracias por la cena, Sanji. - hizo una pausa. - Y gracias por tomarte tantas molestias conmigo. - puso una mano en la puerta pero la voz inquisitiva de Sanji le detuvo.

- Oye, ¿qué significa todo eso? ¿Por qué has venido a mitad de curso desde tan lejos? ¿Y qué es eso de...?

Zoro se dio la vuelta, con un dedo en vertical encima de sus labios sellados.

- Lo siento. - dijo, bajando su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás, saliendo al pasillo. - No quiero ni recordarlo.

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Sanji con la incógnita.

- "Lo siento." - le imitó con un reproche infantil, poniendo su dedo encima de sus labios. - Será cursi... - pero luego dejó atrás la rabieta, apagando la tele y quedándose inmóvil, observando el suelo en silencio.

Fuera lo que fuese, le interesaba saberlo. Tal vez porque había tenido que hacerse cargo de él en contra de su voluntad, tal vez porque se había instalado en su vida sin pedir permiso. Tal vez por su nombre... o tal vez por los sonrojos que le había provocado, pero le incumbía saberlo.

Parecía que Zoro iba a ser el segundo hombre más importante de su vida.

**TSUZUKU**

Remarcad **hombre** en esta última frase. Lo que deja claro que hubo otro... kukukuku...

Parece que Sanji y Zoro se comienzan a llevar bien, aunque sigue habiendo algún que otro tira y afloja entre ellos. Espero que no os haya aburrido demasiado el capítulo, que se ha centrado mucho en los diálogos y la asentamiento de los personajes. El siguiente aún tratará de eso, pero después de haber montado las bases, la historia avanzará :3

Aventuras, romance, misterio y humor, a ver si sale bien! X3 Estoy impaciente por saber qué pasará, porque salvo una ligera idea de cómo quiero que avance la historia, el resto lo dejo a la improvisación, que nunca suele fallarme, con lo que también me trae sorpresas a mi :D

Y ahora unas notas para que entendáis mejor algunos puntos de la historia:

A ver, a ver... he escrito muchas cosas que no estoy segura de que todo el mundo conozca de Japón, así que trataré de enumerarlas para que entendáis las coñas ocultas que he ido dejando por ahí.

Primero, los motes que Sanji le pone a Zoro: Ahoronoa es una fusión de aho (idiota) y el resto de su apellido. Tanto podría haber funcionado bakaronoa como este otro, pero aho me gustó más por terminar en "o". Siguiente: Zorocchi. Si habéis pensado en Orochimaru os equivocáis, la terminación -cchi la he cogido de ecchi (pervertido), además que a Oda-sensei le llaman muchas veces Odacchi y me pareció gracioso. Sobre marimo no creo que haga falta explicar nada, pero es un tipo de alga redonda, parece que muy típica en el norte de Japón, que se asemeja a la cabezota de Zoro.

Después está Chibizo. Sería una fusión de chibi (pequeño) y Zo(ro). Esa misma técnica la utilizaron en Sailor Moon, llamando a la hija de Usagi (o Bunny, según la versión que hayáis visto) Chibiusa, por llamarse igual que su madre.

Luego está un apunte interesante sobre el bloque de edificios en el que vive Sanji y ahora también el marimo. Me he basado un poco en el tipo de edificio en el que vive Hideki de Chobits, o la Maison Ikkoku de Rumiko Takahashi. Es un bloque de apartamentos en los que suelen vivir solteros o estudiantes, en fin, gente que vive sola, y cada uno tiene una sóla habitación, que hace las veces de sala de estar, dormitorio y cocina, y tienen un baño comunitario fuera de esta habitación, aunque puede que también tengan un pequeño cuarto de baño dentro de cada habitación, según el caso. Para irse a asear más rigurosamente tienen que ir a unos baños públicos. Lo que hará que Zoro y Sanji no se podrán bañar en privado los dos juntitos (joooo... soy tonta... ¿por qué no pensé en eso? T.T).

Luego están los conbinis. Los conbinis son tiendas que están abiertas las 24 horas, como las que hay también por España, en las que venden revistas, comida instantánea o precocinada (bueno, estas dos últimas cosas ya no sé si las venden tanto por aquí... tendré que investigar), y cualquier cosa que te encuentras en un súper. Hay una canción muy chorra pero divertida de un combini en youtube, aquí pongo el link, espero que se vea, y si no, lo pondré en mi profile.

El bentô es ese taper con comida que suele llevar arroz, fideos, o lo que se les ocurra meter, y por último, que casi se me olvida. Por lo que he podido averiguar, después de ver tantas series de anime en las que aparecen estudiantes de instituto, los cursos en Japón van así: está la primaria, que dura seis años, igual que en España; después viene el instituto medio, que dura tres años, y que aquí equivaldría supongo que a los tres primeros años de la ESO; y por último viene el instituto alto, que dura también tres años, y supongo que es equivalente a 4º de ESO y los dos años de bachiller. En fin, también lo investigaré en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero esto lo digo por el siguiente motivo: he metido a Vivi y Chopper en la historia, que en el anime tocaría que tuvieran 15 y 16 años, con lo que en realidad deberían ir todavía al instituto medio. Pensándolo bien, en realidad Sanji ya debería haber terminado sus estudios, pero quería una historia de estudiantes y la he hecho :P Nada, que lo que quería decir es que he juntado los dos institutos en uno, y eso no sé si lo hacen en Japón, porque todos los estudiantes parecen cambiar de instituto una vez terminan el primero. En todo caso, investigaré, seguro que hay instis que se ocupan de los dos niveles, o como quiera que lo llamen.

Por otra parte, ya sé que el título _Gato Perdido _podía llevar a más de una confusión, pero Zoro se acaba volviendo en una especie de gato de esos (en sentido metafórico) que van a su bola, que nunca sabes dónde están, por eso le di ese nombre a la historia. Me encantan los gatos *o*

Supongo que esta vez me he pasado con las notas aclaratorias, pero es que estoy entusiasmada con esta historia (uah, se acerca el fin del mundo, yo interesada por algo!), así que espero que os haya gustado a todos.

Nos leemos pronto, porque ya mismo estoy escribiendo la continuación. Espero revis y cuidaos mucho :D


	3. El pasado frena, ¿ves?

_El título es una jodida tontería, pero algo tiene que ver con el capi. Es un poco más largo que los otros y me vuelvo a exceder con la notas a pie de página, pero ¡AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE EL APOYO QUE ME DÁIS!_

_Me alegro de que el fic esté gustando tanto. Incluso yo estoy entusiasmada escribiéndolo, deseando llegar a la parte interesante del asunto (es decir... ¿al lemon? kukuku)._

_Disfrutadlo mucho. Y aquí tenéis el inacabado opening del fic XD Me sorprendí al encontrarlo y darme cuenta de todo lo que se parece a esta historia, aunque a la inversa, pero juro que comencé a escribirla e idearla mucho antes de verlo. Poned en youtube "ZoroxSanji High School Student", ya que no deja escribir direcciones. Lo subí yo misma, así que no tiene pérdida._

_Fijaos en el gato del logo :3_

**Capítulo 3: El pasado frena, ¿ves?**

Se oía el relajante sonido del agua cayendo y repiqueteando contra el suelo de la bañera, rebotando el eco en las empañadas baldosas del cuarto de baño, mientras aquel chico canturreaba una alegre melodía. De repente su canto cesó y un calofrío recorrió su cuerpo, a la vez que hacía una mueca con la que mostraba todos sus dientes.

- ¡Ace! - gritó el moreno, dándole vueltas al grifo. - El agua caliente se ha ido... Ya no me puedo aclarar... - comenzó a canturrear, cogiendo su esponja como micrófono. - ¡Y ahora, por cuatro gritos, Ace el agua me calentará! ¡Muajajaja!

Se escucharon el retumbar de pasos enojados, la puerta se abrió de un volantazo y el hermano mayor aterrizó sobre Luffy con una patada.

- ¡Luffy, ¿ya te has vuelto a gastar todo el agua caliente?! ¡Yo me tenía que duchar después! - gruñó enfadado, saliendo de la ducha helada. Aún tenía en sus manos un plato y el trapo con el que lo secaba.

- Lo siento, Ace. Es que el agua me debilita y tengo que tomarme mi tiempo. - le explicó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, anda. Yo también soy usuario de las frutas y no tardo tanto. - le respondió con los dientes apretados.

- Mmm... - Luffy se sentó en la bañera, con una mano al mentón, en pose pensativa, y Ace le miró de soslayo suspirando. - ¿Pero me calientas el agua?

- Qué remedio. - accedió, dándole una última patada a su cara, dejándolo nuevamente tumbado.

Salió del baño, y dejando el plato en su sitio, se encaminó hacia la terraza, donde estaba el depósito de agua. Levantó la tapa e introdujo su mano, y en pocos segundos el agua comenzó a hervir.

- Quémate un poco, hermanito egoísta. - masculló divertido, escuchando el alarido del pequeño a lo lejos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ace tuvo que sacar a Luffy, rojo como un tomate y terriblemente mareado de la ducha, y lo estiró sobre su cama, tapándolo sólo con la toalla.

- Ace... eres malo... - lloriqueó el pequeño. - Pensé que me moría...

- Pues ya sabes. - le atajó él, señalándole con el dedo. - No vuelvas a tocarme las pelotas.

- Mmm... - Luffy cerró los ojos, haciendo ver que volvía a pensar. - Imposible.

Ace hizo un esfuerzo por no estrangular a su hermanito allí mismo, respirando profundamente y observando el desordenado cuarto de Luffy.

Era caótico, mangas por el suelo o mal colocados en los estantes, algunos pósters torcidos colgados en las paredes, todos de piratas... Ropa por el suelo y saliéndose de los cajones y del armario, el escritorio hasta arriba de libros y papeles del instituto... Pero había algo que tenía a buen recaudo: cerca de la cabecera de la cama, al lado de un viejo sombrero de paja, tenía un tablón de corcho y un montón de fotos, sobre todo de sus compañeros de clase y de sus mejores amigos, y los ojos de Ace se detuvieron en una imagen en la que salían él mismo, su hermano y Sanji, cogidos entre ellos por los hombros y sonriendo alegremente.

- Luffy... - le llamó, sin apartar la vista de la fotografía. - ¿Qué tal está Sanji-kun?

Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos habían sido muy amigos durante el año que estuvieron estudiando juntos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

- Pues está bien. - dijo Luffy, incorporándose y comenzando a temblar de nuevo. Tiró la toalla al suelo, y desnudo como estaba se arropó por las mantas de la cama. - A principios del año pasado comenzó a vivir solo en un apartamento, trabaja cada tarde en un restaurante y tiene dos gatos. - enumeró, sacando los dedos fuera de la cama.

Ace siguió contemplando la foto, sin hacer ningún comentario, hasta que se hartó de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Sabes? Hace un rato llamó el abuelo, mientras estabas en la ducha.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó emocionado el pequeño, sentándose de golpe. - ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Pues... en Rusia... - suspiró, negando con la cabeza. - Ya me lo imagino bailando y bebiendo vodka sin parar, su voz estaba demasiado alegre. - una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

- ¡Qué guay! ¡Yo también quiero bailar! - saltó fuera de la cama y se acuclilló, todavía con sus gracias al aire, y se puso a pegar saltos, alternando sus piernas y riendo sin parar.

Eso hasta que se agachó demasiado y se pisó sus propios genitales.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ace le miró asombrado, viendo a su hermano retorcido en el suelo, teniendo espasmos de vez en cuando que lo sacudían por completo.

- ¿De veras es mi hermano? - se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Cómo alguien tan atontado como Luffy podía ser de su misma sangre?

Se acercó lentamente y le pegó un capón.

- Idiota, eres de goma, no debería dolerte tanto.

Luffy le miró con los ojos lagrimeantes y entonces se calmó.

- ¡Es verdad! Es que como las patadas del abuelo en las pelotas sí me duelen...

El mayor suspiró, negando con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, marchándose de nuevo a la cocina para terminar de recogerla y preparar la comida.

- En todo caso, date prisa, llegarás tar... zzzzzzz...

- Ya se durmió de pié. Tengo un hermano muy raro. - dijo Luffy, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza. Pasó a su lado sigilosamente y saqueó rápidamente la despensa antes de marcharse para que Ace no lo pillara en plena faena.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Nnn... No...

A las primeras luces del día se escuchaba el lastimoso jadeo del chico, bajo las sábanas, removiéndose. Luchaba tenazmente contra un enemigo invisible, que le amenzaba y lentamente se acercó hasta él con un objeto que estaba acostumbrado a ver a menudo...

- ¡Para...! - pidió ahogadamente. Se deshizo de la manta que tapaba su cabeza, y algo cayó en su lugar. - ¡¡Au!!

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Zoro, el gato, cayó de su cara y aterrizó perfectamente sobre sus piernas, mirándole con recelo por haberlo apartado de aquel modo.

- O... ¿Otra vez...? - se preguntó a sí mismo, con un sudor frío y desagradable recorriéndole la espalda y la mano derecha tapando su cara, mirando consternado entre los huecos de sus dedos. Suspiró con fuerza, cubriéndose los ojos y pasando después su mano por todo su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás, tocándose con suavidad su ojo izquierdo, siempre oculto.

Una terrible cicatriz lo cruzaba de arriba a abajo, dejándolo totalmente inutilizado para siempre.

En días como aquel, en que volvía a recordarle, notaba como si su ojo todavía doliera, como si aún sangrara. Como si aquel tajo con el cuchillo de cocina se lo hubieran hecho unos instantes antes.

- Mierda... - se encogió, abrazándose a sus propias piernas y enterrando la cabeza entre ellas, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Odiaba recordarlo, por su culpa había tenido que sufrir demasiado y había dejado de poder confiar en las personas. Y aunque ahora estaba a salvo en su piso, del que estaba convencido que no sabía nada... seguía temiendo que se le apareciera para rematar el trabajo.

De repente escuchó golpes, y Sanji levantó la cabeza, un poco desorientado. Se dio la vuelta a mirar a la puerta, extrañado y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar el despertador. Se levantó, apagándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, abriéndola un poco y mirando receloso al exterior, ya que todavía se encontraba en pijama y sin arreglar, pero en el rellano no había nadie.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándosela confuso. Se marchó a abrir la cortina para que entrara más luz en la habitación y se encontró con la cabeza boca abajo del marimo, mirándole seriamente.

- ¡¡¡UAHHHH!!! - gritó espeluznado, cayendo de culo al suelo.

Zoro levantó una ceja interogante (o en esa posición sería "bajarla") e hizo una mueca desaprobatoria, tocando de nuevo el cristal y haciendo señas para que le abriera.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué cojones haces en mi ventana, colgado como un puto murciélago?! ¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡¿Ranma?! - le preguntó al abrirla, con una vena palpitante en la frente.

- Emmm... - se quedó pensativo unos segundos, obviando la comparación con el personaje de manga, para luego terminar contestando. - Supuse que si trataba de buscar la puerta de tu habitación me costaría encontrarla... - admitió, con la cara tornándosele roja a medida que hablaba.

"No, se creyó Ryôga...". Sanji sonrió por verlo así de avergonzado y echó una corta risa sarcástica, hasta que Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sudar a mares.

- Me... estoy mareando... Me baja la sangre a la cabeza... - murmuró con la garganta contrita. Sus brazos se relajaron, soltándose de la barandilla de su habitación y Sanji tuvo que agarrarle por una pierna antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

- ¡¡¡PERO SERÁS ESTÚPIDO!!! - le gritó, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para alzarlo y entrarlo a su habitación.

Minutos más tarde, estaban los dos tirados en el suelo de la habitación del rubio, sudando y jadeando del susto y el esfuerzo, y Zoro todavía demasiado mareado para moverse.

Sanji le echó una mirada recriminatoria, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando un brazo en su pierna doblada.

- Marimo... De verdad, estás majara, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer semejante idiotez? - le preguntó con incredulidad de encontrar semejante elemento suelto.

- ... - a Zoro le costaba recuperarse de la subida de sangre, pero terminó por sentarse también, cerrando los ojos para evitar el mareo que le asaltó. - ¿De verdad quieres oírlo?

El rubio no entendió a qué se refería, y ladeó la cabeza confuso, sin entender.

- ¿El qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Zoro le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Estabas gimiendo. - le dijo secamente. - Desde mi cuarto te oía. - Sanji se puso tan rojo que creyó que vería humo salir por sus orejas, y se las tapó al instante. - No parecía que fueran gemidos de placer... Por eso quise saber qué te pasaba, pero ya te dije que no estaba seguro de encontrar tu cuarto a tiempo.

Zoro se quedó observándole, viendo cómo se había tapado toda la cara con sus pálidas manos, y el peliverde las vio demasiado finas y delicadas como para pertenecer a un hombre.

- ¿Eh, te ocurre algo? - le preguntó al ver que no se movía. Alzó una mano para tocarle el hombro, pero él la apartó antes de que ni siquiera le rozara.

- No me toques. - gruñó, apartando por fin sus manos de su cara, pero con una mirada de tremenda furia y restos del sonrojo todavía. - Eres un metido, ¿quién te manda preocuparte por mi, cabeza de algas?

El chico frunció el ceño enfadado, cruzándose de hombros sobre el pecho.

- Yo me lo he mandado. - y antes de que Sanji le replicara añadió. - Me has ayudado mucho estos dos días, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí.

El rubio notó como el fuego de sus mejillas volvía a encenderse, tanto de rabia como de vergüenza.

- ¡¡No te he pedido nada de eso!! ¡¡Es más, ya te dije ayer a la mañana que no te quería volver a ver, así que ocúpate de tus asuntos!! ¡¡No necesito un puñetero guardaespaldas que me vigile el culo!!

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, contrariado, llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de que pensaba que _este tío no tiene remedio. _Se puso en pie y se marchó de nuevo hacia la ventana.

- Aunque no quieras, si sé que tienes problemas vendré a verte. - puso sus manos en el marco de la ventana y se encaramó. - Es mi sentido de la lealtad. - explicó.

- Pues tu sentido de la lealtad es nefasto, si te acabas cayendo por la ventana cuando tratas de ayudar, so idiota.

No dijo nada más, saliendo por fin y trepando hasta su ventana, y cuando sus pies dejaron de verse, Sanji la cerró de un golpe, visiblemente enojado.

Sobre todo con su puñetero sonrojo.

Y es que era la primera vez que alguien iba a verle, preocupado, después de tener esa pesadilla.

- Joder... Ese marimo idiota... - murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - ¿Por qué cojones se tuvo que dar cuenta? - susurró cada vez más bajo, no fuera caso que le oyera.

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo, bajándose lenta pero tenazmente los cuernos diabólicos, apartando ligeramente el flequillo para ver su ojo oculto. Aquella repugnante cicatriz tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, una mancha roja como una línea en vertical, uniendo su ojo y sellándolo, haciendo un surco en su ceja y pestañas ahí por donde pasaba. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Ojalá pudiera como mínimo olvidar todo lo que aquella marca le recordaba.

Zoro se frotó contra sus piernas, pidiendo su desayuno, y Sanji dejó su reflejo para atenderle. Después de eso miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, viendo que apenas le quedaban unos pocos minutos para salir de casa, y se apresuró en vestirse y preparar su bentô y mochila para el instituto, calentando mientras tanto un poco de café y una tostada que se comería por el camino.

Al llegar al párking de bicis, no supo por qué, pero no le sorprendió ver al peliverde allí esperándole, apoyando su trasero en la bicicleta del rubio y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, echándole una mirada seria e indescifrable.

- ¿Qué te pasa a tí, que me vas a vigilar constantemente? - le preguntó con enojo, metiéndose todo lo que le quedaba de tostada en la boca, mientras desataba el candado de su vehículo.

- Necesito que me muestres el camino, desde aquí no sé llegar hasta el instituto.

- Ya, ya... - gruñó, sin mirarle y subiendo a la bici. - Pues a pata, ni se te ocurra subir.

Demasiado tarde, ya se había encaramado y le cogía de la cintura para no caerse.

- Me cago en la... - pero no podía hacer nada contra él. Además que si le hubiera obligado a bajarse, probablemente habría visto el sonrojo de su cara y no quería que volviera a verlo así.

Se puso en marcha, pedaleando con más fuerza debido al peso del polizón, y salió, viendo de reojo como su gato le seguía, como de costumbre, y se detenía cerca de unos arbustos de un parque, adentrándose en ellos.

"Tal vez sí que tiene aventuras como las que dice Luffy." pensó. "Al menos con otras gatitas." sonrió ante la idea, por haber acabado aceptando lo que decía su amigo, aunque fuera en parte.

- ¿De qué ríes? - le preguntó curioso el peliverde, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para verle la cara, y Sanji se puso tenso por la estrecha proximidad y las confianzas de Zoro.

- No hagas eso, idiota. - le espetó, apartando su carota con una mano. Así parecía que estaba abrazándole y no le gustaba la idea. Aunque, bueno, ya le estaba cogiendo de la cintura, y eso ya podía considerarse un abrazo, ¿no? - El uniforme que llevas hoy es tuyo, ¿no, ladrón? - cambió radicalmente de tema, para evitar tirarlo de un codazo por los pensamientos extraños que le provocaba.

- Sí... - le contestó medio bostezando. - Oye. - le llamó de repente, cayendo en la cuenta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No sabrás de algún sitio en el que necesiten alguien para trabajar?

Sanji se quedó pensativo. Él ya tenía trabajo, pero en el restaurante no les hacía falta más gente, al menos no de momento. Por otra parte, dudaba que Zeff le dejara meter a alguien por su cuenta. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? De ninguna manera metería al marimo en su trabajo, ya bastante tenía con soportarlo en casa y en el insti.

- Ni idea... - el semáforo le pilló en rojo, como siempre, y se paró, esta vez tranquilo porque tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar.

- Y... - Zoro se detuvo, considerando su idea. - ¿El club de kendo? ¿Sabes quién lo lleva?

- ¿El club de kendo? - repitió pensativo, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha y girando hacia la cuesta mortal, obligando al peliverde a bajar para que caminara a su lado. - Sé que el profesor que tenían allí tuvo una grave lesión en un campeonato nacional y se ha tenido que retirar por lo que queda de curso. También dijo que... - se detuvo a coger aire, pedalear cuesta arriba le cansaba demasiado si además tenía que hablar. - buscaría un sustituto... Pero han pasado ya tres meses y el club esta solo. Los chicos de allí están desesperados, se quejan continuamente de no poder entrenar.

- Mmm...

Sanji le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, al tiempo que llegaban por fin ambos al instituto, y Zoro volvió a subirse de un salto a la bici, aunque sólo quedaran unos metros para que aparcara.

- Gracias por la información. - le dijo, mirando hacia el pequeño gimnasio. - Y por enseñarme el camino. - sonrió. - Mañana te llevo yo.

- ¡Y una mierda! - le reprendió, pero Zoro no le hizo caso, entrando en el instituto. Al terminar las clases ya averiguaría algo sobre el club, seguro que podía conseguir algo interesante con él, siendo como era en el kendo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

La primera clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, dando paso a la segunda y a la tercera. Bueno, con la tranquilidad que podría haber siendo que el alumno nuevo había hecho por fin acto de presencia, siendo el centro de atención del despistado, y por qué no decirlo, borrachín profesor de la tercera hora.

- Vaya, vienes de muy lejos, Zoro-kun. - exclamó, después de preguntarle por sexta vez de dónde venía y que le explicara qué hacía en Hyôgo y comidas típicas de allí, aparte de un sin fin de preguntas indiscretas acerca de su vida. Sin embargo Zoro había sido muy escueto referente a temas personales y había sabido irse por las ramas hablando de cosas que no explicaban gran cosa de él.

Sanji escuchó todo lo que dijo, con parte de su torso sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos a modo de almohada, mirándole fijamente. Se había percatado del hecho que apenas había explicado algo de sí mismo, pero sí había averiguado que compartía con su profesor la afición por las bebidas alcohólicas, sus comidas favoritas, su fecha de cumpleaños y que había ganado varios campeonatos de kendo.

Zoro por su parte se había aburrido teniendo que hablar durante casi una hora de sí mismo o de temas tan trascendetales para complacer al profe cotilla, pero de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a Sanji, que estaba totalmente absorto escuchándole. ¿Acaso le parecía mínimamente interesante? Eso le halagaba, y terminó por dirigirle una ancha sonrisa que provocó que el rubio girara su rostro hacia otro lado, ignorándole durante un tiempo, hasta que notó sus ojos puestos de nuevo en el profesor.

- Profesor. - llamó de repente el peliverde. - ¿Me dice qué clase es esta?

- ¿Ehm? - el pelirrojo se confundió. - Pues era... espera que lo mire... - a todos los alumnos les recorrió una gota de sudor. - Matemáticas, ¿no?

- Sí, matemáticas. - asintió un chico rubio engominado y con gafas de sol en la cabeza. Parecía terriblemente aburrido y mordía furiosamente un tocho negro.

"Estaría bien que se le reventara y se quedara todo pringado con la tinta permanente..." pensó Sanji vengativamente, aunque al darse cuenta de ello se sintió extraño, no venía a cuento enfedarse con Pauly.

- Bueno, por hoy lo dejamos aquí. - dijo el profesor, levantándose de un salto y alzando el libro. - Para mañana me hacéis todos los ejercicios de la página 84 hasta la 116.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - protestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Y mañana tenemos examen de historia también!

- ¡Sí! ¡Y Gan Fall es muy estricto, Shanks!

- Mmm... - el profesor les miró seriamente, estudiándolos. - Está bien, pues hasta la 112. ¡Que si no no podréis ser unos piratas decentes! - exclamó alzando el puño con dramatismo.

"¿Otro friki del One Piece...?" pensó desanimado Sanji, ocultando su cara contra la mesa.

- ¿Piratas? - preguntó en voz alta Zoro, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, mientras el profesor abandonaba la clase y algunos alumnos cabreados le lanzaban libros y bolas de papel a la puerta cerrada.

- No le hagas caso. - le pidió Sanji, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia él sin levantarla de la mesa. - Ya has visto que está un poco chalado. Pero es bueno en lo suyo, así que no lo echan.

- Ah...

Sostuvieron cada uno la mirada del otro durante unos instantes, Zoro muy tranquilo y curioso, y Sanji comenzándose a poner nervioso por su impasible calma, hasta que se levantó de golpe y murmuró atropelladamente, cogiendo su maleta.

- Tenemos educación física.

- Ok.

Se fueron hasta los vestuarios a cambiarse, y Sanji fue incapaz de darse una excusa de por qué le ponía tanto de los nervios aquel chico. Tal vez si no le estuviera mirando, vigilando constantemente, ahora con los ojos clavados en su ¡paquete!

- ¡¿Pero qué coño miras, pervertido?!

- Un coño precisamente no. ¿O estoy equivocado?

Sanji apretó los puños y se apresuró en subirse los pantalones, para al terminar lanzarle una potente patada al peliverde, que detuvo con su antebrazo.

- ¿Y tú qué cojones haces? - le preguntó, cambiando un poco su expresión y tono de voz a uno bastante intimidatorio, aunque el rubio no era los que se dejaban amedrentar.

- Eres un pervertido. ¿Por qué me vigilas todo el rato y me sigues allá donde esté?

- Estamos en la misma clase, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y creí que sabías lo que era "amistad" y "lealtad hacia quien te ha ayudado". Pero si tenemos que hablar de miradas, bien que has tenido tus ojos clavados en mi durante toda la clase anterior.

- ¿Amistad? - repitió confuso, sonrojándose como un tomate cuando las palabras fueron totalmente asimiladas.

- Sí. Y tranquilo, no soy un pervertido, quería saber si podía competir con la mía. - explicó, señalándose entre las piernas.

- Yo te doy mil vueltas, césped portátil.

- Ja, ya te gustaría. No me la has visto.

- Y técnicamente a mi tampoco. Pero sin lugar a dudas YO soy el mejor en eso.

- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? - preguntó, acercando sensualmente su rostro al del rubio, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sanji se quedó algo intimidado ante la seguridad y el tono de voz tan... lujurioso que había empleado, poniendo su mano encima de su cara para apartarlo bruscamente, alejándose hacia la salida.

- Eres un pervertido. Y encima marica. - dijo en un murmullo con los labios apretados.

- Te equivocas. - Sanji pegó un salto al encontrárselo de nuevo tan cerca de él y que además le hubiera escuchado. - _Ese_ es un pervertido. - señaló al hombre de pelo azul que bailaba en medio del patio, vestido solamente con una hawaiana y un tanga.

- Es el profesor, Franky. - explicó a regañadientes.

- Y... - volvió a captar la mirada del cabreado rubio. - No soy marica.

Sanji parpadeó confuso, viendo como Zoro se iba a presentar al profesor, parando unos segundos su nuevo baile. ¿No era marica? ¿Pero por qué le extrañaba tanto que no lo fuera? Siempre había creído, salvo contadas excepciones, que todos los hombres que eran demasiado amables con él eran jodida (o genuinamente) gays.

Pero no tenía por qué ser así, y Sanji había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Se sintió liberado y al mismo tiempo un poco culpable y avergonzado, y decidió que a partir de entonces se comportaría con él como lo hacía con el resto de sus amigos.

Es decir, a patadas.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡¡Nami-swaaaan!! ¡¡Vivi-chwaaaan!! - gorjeó lleno de felicidad, revoloteando hacia ellas después de la agotadora clase en la que habían tenido que estar practicando aquel estúpido baile durante toda la hora.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba de bastante mejor humor desde entonces y comenzaba a confiar algo más en el cabeza de algas, asegurándose de que le seguía hasta el patio para comer con sus otros compañeros.

- Ah, hola Sanji-kun. - le devolvió la pelirroja el saludo, girándose lentamente hacia él con sus labios todavía pegados a la pajita de su zumo, pareciéndole al extraño rubio la más sensual y sexy imagen de la chica, dando vueltas como un huracán con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- ¡¡Mellorine~!!

Zoro le miró escéptico y con el ceño fruncido.

- Qué patético. - murmuró, sentándose entre los desconocidos con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué me has dicho, desgraciado? - le reprendió Sanji, lanzando su más amenazante mueca macarra.

- No me acuerdo. - se excusó, cogiendo la bolsa con el bentô del rubio y extrayendo unos onigiris que se acababa de comprar en el bar del instituto.

- Uoh, este tío es guay. - exclamó Luffy con los ojos resplandecientes, siendo apoyado por Chopper y Usopp.

- Me llamo Roronoa Zoro. - se presentó, echándoles una rápida mirada, para luego centrarse de nuevo en su comida.

- ¡¡Ala!! ¡¡Igual que el gato de Sanji!! - exclamó, con los ojos lanzando ahora estrellas que impactaban molestamente en la cara del peliverde y le cegaban. - ¡¡Qué guay!!

- ¿Y qué tiene de guay llamarse como un gato? - preguntó Nami con una ceja alzada, pero no fue escuchada porque el entusiasmado chico de pelo negro se puso en pie de un salto exclamando:

- ¡¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo Rey de los Piratas!!

- Ya empezamos... - murmuró Sanji, que se había sentado entre el marimo y la pelirroja y ya había comenzado con su bentô.

- ¡¡Eres guay con ese pelo verde y tu nombre de gato, sé mi nakama!! - siguió gritando Luffy, y Zoro se preguntó si no sería un poco retrasado.

- Eh... Está bien... - terminó aceptando, un poco receloso, viendo como el joven comenzaba a saltar y gritar emocionado.

Definitivamente, le faltaban como mínimo seis tornillos.

- Yo soy Usopp, el capitán de nuestra banda de piratas. ¡La banda del gran Usopp-sama! - dijo todo orgulloso el de nariz larga, señalándose con el pulgar y con Chooper flipando más que nunca. - Él es mi subordinado, Chopper, que es médico.

- No... ¡No me siento halagado con que me llames médico, gilipollas! - aseguró el reno, con cara de inmensa felicidad y bailando.

- Yo creo que sí. - dijeron Sanji y Zoro al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos sorprendidos, y el rubio sonrojándose un poco, apartando bruscamente la cara para centrarse en las dos chicas.

- Yo soy Nami. - se presentó la pelirroja, para gran decepción y celos del mujeriego.

- Y yo Nefertari Vivi. - dijo con una inmensa sonrisa la de pelo azul. - Encantada de conocerte.

Zoro se quedó un poco inquieto ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, recordando que nada más presentarse en clase cuando llegó dijo que se reservaba lo de "un placer conoceros" para más adelante. Sin embargo... notó que allí podría relajarse por fin.

- Lo mismo digo. - le contestó, devolviéndole una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡¡Eh, Usopp!! ¡¡¿Antes has dicho que tú eres el capitán?!! ¡¡Mentiroso, YO soy el capitán!! - gruñó furioso el chico saltarín y se echó encima de él, amenazando con pegarle y Zoro pudo oír como el "Pinocho" le advertía que tenía ocho mil subordinados a su disposición.

- ¿Mm? ¿Y el cejas de Kururu? - preguntó el peliverde al no verlo a su lado.

Sanji no respondió al insulto, escondido detrás del árbol y con la mano sujetándose el pecho.

"Dios... que no vuelva a sonreír de esa manera..." pensó, tratando de regular su respiración, notando los atolondrados latidos de su corazón. Y es que... aquella sonrisa le había deslumbrado y había tenido que esconderse para que no lo vieran en ese estado. Zoro era jodidamente guapo, o eso había sentido en contra de su voluntad.

"Mierda, al final resultará que el marica lo soy yo...". Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, recordando el motivo por el que desconfiaba de los hombres. "No... a mi me gusta Nami-san." se terminó convenciendo, con la mano tapándose inconscientemente el ojo izquierdo.

- Oi, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó una voz a su lado, sacándole de sus pensamientos y saltando del susto.

- Métete en tus asuntos. - le respondió, ignorando al peliverde y volviendo con el resto. Seguro que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, Zoro era feísimo. Seguro.

- ¿Entonces vamos mañana? - preguntó con entusiasmo Luffy, captando su atención.

- Pues no sé... Yo había quedado en ir al cine a ver una peli con mi hermana. - se disculpó Nami, aunque no sonaba arrepentida para nada.

- ¡¿Qué importa una peli que podrás ver en unos meses por la tele?! - se quejó el chico, haciendo morritos. - O mañana o nunca. Es viernes, ¡y encima 13!

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó Sanji interesado.

- Pues... - Usopp estaba pálido y le temblaba hasta la nariz. - Dicen que algunos viernes se oyen ruidos por el instituto cuando es de noche y no hay nadie. ¡Hasta hay gente que dicen oír como alguien toca el piano de la sala de música y canta canciones malditas!

- Oh, parece interesante. - Zoro le dirigió una mirada divertida al rubio, que estaba ceñudo, sin acabarse de creer aquellas patrañas.

- Seguro que es alguno de los profesores que se quedan a vigilar de noche, que se aburre y va a tocar un rato para pasar el tiempo. - razonó Sanji, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Quién te ha contado esta trola?

- ¡No es ninguna trola! - se defendió Luffy. - Y me lo ha contado Shanks-sensei.

Sanji se tapó la boca para reprimir una sonora carcajada. Ahí estaba el friki de Jack Sparrow comiéndole el tarro al chico que quería convertirse en Rey de los Piratas.

- Yo me fiaría tanto de la palabra de Shanks como de darle de comer a un león en pelota picada.

- Ey, ¿y por qué no? - salió de repente Zoro, aún divertido con todo aquello. - No perdemos nada en venir a pasar el rato, no importa si acaba siendo una broma.

- ¡Muy bien, Zoro! ¡Convéncele! - le ordenó, señalando al rubio con cara de fastidio.

- Sí, y yo creo que también iré, será divertido. - comentó Vivi, sonriente.

- Y Usopp y Chopper también vienen. - dió por supuesto el chico, dándoles palmaditas en el hombro a sus temblorosos compañeros.

Sanji les dirigió una mirada nerviosa, con cinco pares de ojos clavados en él, y finalmente se dirigió a Nami, la única que pasaba del asunto. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo que si Nami no aceptaba, él tampoco lo haría.

- Tengo trabajo... - les explicó, aunque fue cortado enseguida por Luffy.

- No pasa nada, quedaremos después de que termines.

- Emmm... - miró a Nami, pero ella seguía en otra cosas, mirándose las uñas con atención, como si hubiera algo realmente interesante en ellas.

Luffy, al ver a quién dirigía su mirada, se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡Nami, ¿te vienes, verdad?! - pidió de nuevo el chico.

- Mmm... - hizo como que se lo pensaba, mirando de reojo al alborotado joven. - Bueno, si quedamos después de que Sanji-kun termine de trabajar, tendré tiempo de sobra para ver la película con Nojiko.

Sanji suspiró, acosado ahora por todos los ojos presentes. Incluidos los de una mosca que pasaba por allí casualmente y revoloteó incordiosamente sobre su bentô.

- Está bien... - aceptó derrotado, apartando la mosca de un manotazo.

- ¡¡Genial!! - exclamó Luffy, dando un gran salto. - ¡¡La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se lanza a las aventuras!!

- Y dale... - murmuró Sanji, cansado de tanto piratas por aquí, piratas por allá. - ¿Y qué es eso del "Sombreo de Paja"?

- Será interesante. - susurró Zoro a su lado, con sus labios curvados en otra sonrisa.

Sanji le miró haciendo una mueca con los labios, volviéndole un poco de sonrojo a su rostro.

Era cierto que el marimo era guapo cuando sonreía.

**TSUZUKU**

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y... lo de las pelotas de Luffy... realmente no tengo la más remota idea de qué pasaría si le golpearan allí, y casi mejor no saberlo. Así que lo dejo tal cual... que se recupere enseguida. No me gustaría verlo caminar encorvado por ahí por culpa de eso... También está lo del baile ese, que estuve buscando desesperadamente para comprobar que era un baile ruso, pero no encontré nada...

Y ahora unas aclaraciones:

Creo que en este capi no ha habido cosas demasiado confusas. Tal vez lo más destacable es que Zoro llama a Sanji _"cejas de Kururu". _Bueno, como ya usé en "Algo que no quiero que sepas", es otra referencia al manga/anime de Sargento Keroro. Kururu es una rana amarilla con gafas de culo de vaso con dibujos de espirales y que se ríe diciendo "kukuku". Bueno, ahora sabéis por qué me río así, puede que me sienta identificada con su jodido carácter y sus gafas :D

Por otra parte, su nombre significa "algo retorcido" o que se "retuerce", que deriva de la onomatopeya _guru guru_ (girar) y también forma parte del habla japonés, ya que los japos hablan a menudo con onomatopeyas. De hecho, si escucháis atentamente en One Piece, seguro que oís _guru mayu _o _guru guru mayu, _traducido como _ceja rizada _o _ceja retorcida_.

También, y casi me olvido, la canción que canta Luffy nada más comenzar el capi. Es una parodia de un anuncio de la tele, de Gas Natural, en el que un hombre canta esa misma canción mientras se ducha y tiene que salir todo lleno de jabón al terminarse el agua caliente. Claro que no llama a Ace, llama a la compañía de gas. Dejaré un link aquí, y perdonad que no pusiera el link del otro vídeo que os dije, se me fue la pinza :P

Gas Natural: escribid "Gas Natural agua caliente", clicáis el primero.

Conbini: escribid "Sanji at conbini". También lo subí yo.

Para terminar, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y todos los que me habéis dejado review. Trataré de responderlas todas, siempre que me dejéis el correo electrónico o seáis miembros de . Y no lo hice antes por tener el ordenador roto, así que sentíos libres de tirarme tomatazos o dejar claras vuestras dudas, no puedo evitar escribir tal como hablo -_-U

A Torishira, que me preguntó quién era el uke. Respuesta: ¡Zoro es el uke! ¡Uajaja! ¡¡Para mi Zoro es y será siempre mi uke ideal!! Aunque tiene personalidad de seme, porque suele ser frío y es lo que más le pega, en la cama es uke al 100% :D Porque también le pega, está hecho un sufridor, jujuju. También muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sí, conozco a Mara. En el avatar de mi profile salgo con ella... aunque sea un dibujo extraño hecho por mi...

Cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto!!


	4. Tengo trabajo: ¡no me jodas!

_(Otra vez un título idiota XD Cómo me gusta esto de escribir a mis anchas :D)_

_He tardado en volver, abajo doy la explicación, aquí sería espoiler. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y lo disfrutéis. ¡Un saludo!_

**Capítulo 4: Tengo trabajo: ¡no me jodas!**

El resto de clases se le hicieron eternas. Suerte que eran sólo dos, pero le dio tiempo a repasar una y otra vez todos los puntos de la conversación en el patio, sobretodo la parte en que él aceptaba ir. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Era realmente idiota por haberse dejado convencer sólo porque viniera Nami, pero al mismo tiempo ponía todas sus fuerzas en auto excusarse, diciéndose a sí mismo lo importante que era proteger a las damas en momentos de peligro.

Y también recordó... la sonrisa de Zoro. Una y otra vez... Algo iba mal con él, pero que muy mal. ¿Cómo es que le estaba afectando tanto? Estaba de los nervios y con el corazón continuamente excitado por su culpa. ¿Qué sería lo que le pasaba?

Al terminar por fin, salió rápidamente del instituto, con la esperanza de que Zoro le perdiera de vista y se marchara en otra dirección, aunque sin éxito. Sin embargo, al alcanzar la salida el peliverde se fue hacia el gimnasio (¡en línea recta!) y Sanji se quedó un rato contemplando la puerta por la que había desaparecido, con el ceño fruncido. Se preguntaba qué habría ido a hacer allí, pero debía marcharse al trabajo si no quería que Zeff volviera a echarle una de sus broncas monumentales. Le quitó el candado a la bici, pensando que con suerte, Zoro se pasaría la noche entera buscando su casa y no tendría que soportarlo durante un buen rato.

Claro que no se esperaba encontrarse con él...

Nada más llegar al umbral de la verja y traspasarlo, una figura conocida apareció de la nada y se colocó delante de su bicicleta, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y casi cayendo al suelo, pero unas fuertes manos le sujetaron y lo enderezaron rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Odiaba que ambos hermanos tuvieran el mismo sello distintivo.

- Sí. - masculló Sanji, apartando las manos del pecoso chico y volviéndose hacia la bici tirada en el suelo, recogiéndola y subiéndose de nuevo en ella.

- Bueno, también me refiero en general. - aclaró Ace, apoyándose en el muro que rodeaba todo el instituto. - Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Lo sé... - suspiró él, mirándole a los ojos. - Todo va bien, ¿algo más? - preguntó en tono mecánico, cansado.

- Sí. - dijo, poniéndose serio de repente. - Caminemos juntos hasta tu trabajo, quiero hablar contigo.

Sanji volvió a suspirar, apretando el manillar con fuerza hasta ver sus nudillos volverse blancos. Hacía mucho que no se veían, y que no hablaban. Y eso que Ace había sido su primer y mejor amigo. De hecho, seguía considerándolo muy especial para él. _Su primera persona importante en la vida_, claro que después de Zeff, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciera rabiar.

Comenzó a caminar, sujetando el vehículo a un lado suyo por el manillar y con Ace a su lado, con sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando despreocupadamente. Llevaba una ropa bastante informal, unos vaqueros piratas negros, sandalias y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla. Casualmente, ese sombrero de cowboy naranja tan extravagante que solía llevar colgado al cuello, le quedaba bastante bien con todo aquel conjunto.

Sanji se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo colocó en los labios, pero antes de que lo encendiera, Ace ya lo había hecho, recibiendo en "agradecimiento" una furibunda mirada del rubio.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso. - masculló. Las confianzas, aunque fueran amigos, mínimas.

- Perdona. - se disculpó juntando sus manos delante de su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír. - Es que me encanta tener excusa para usar mis poderes. - "Aunque NO por Luffy." pensó, y aunque seguía sonriente, una venita se hinchó en su frente. - Luffy me contó que tienes trabajo. - empezó a decir Ace, como casualmente. - ¿Qué haces?

- Pues... - Sanji le miró de reojo. - Estoy trabajando en el negocio de Zeff. Soy ayudante de cocina, aunque soy mejor que muchos de los imbéciles que hay allí. Pero me ha dicho que hasta que no termine el bachiller no me reconocerá como cocinero.

- Oh, trabajas con tu viejo. - exclamó el chico. - Me alegro. ¿Y no tuviste problemas en el insti?

- No, ya conoces a Ray, es bastante buen hombre y entendió la situación.

- Mmm...

Un día, hace doce años, los padres de Sanji desaparecieron. Nunca se supo qué ocurrió con ellos a ciencia cierta, si murieron o tuvieron un accidente o se marcharon del país, nadie los encontró nunca. Así que Sanji tuvo que arreglárselas para vivir sólo, ya que no quería depender de sus muy lejanos parientes, con los que apenas había tenido nunca contacto. Su excusa era que no quería ser un estorbo para ellos, y silenciosamente, ellos se lo agradecieron.

Sin embargo, el marido viudo de alguna prima de su madre fue el único que se opuso a la situación que se había autoimpuesto y se ocupó de él a pesar de sus protestas. Aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre reales, a él le dio igual, y se puso tozudo con que se ocuparía de él, hasta tal punto que no podían evitar pasarse el día entre discusiones absurdas. Pero al final acabó aceptando la situación, y se convirtió en su "tutor" y "padre adoptivo".

- No hay problema en que trabaje en el curro del viejo de mierda... - masculló, mirando el suelo. Realmente le seguía molestando tener que depender de él, sabía que había sido siempre una molestia, y por eso se había ido a vivir solo en cuanto tuvo su permiso. Aunque claro, con lo poco que le pasaba al mes, la mayor parte de los gastos aún se los pagaba él, y decidió trabajar con él para compensárselo.

- Sanji. - le llamó de repente, captando su atención, y Ace aprovechó para acorralarlo entre la pared y su bicicleta. - ¿Cómo tienes el ojo?

- Cállate. - le ordenó, notando como se ponía furioso, empujándolo ligeramente para pasar una de sus piernas por encima de su vehículo y subirse. - A ti no te incumbe.

- Sí que me incumbe. - dijo en tono cortante, decidido. - Y me preocupa. No nos hablamos desde que...

- ¡Estoy bien! - gritó, poniendo sus pies en los pedales y comenzando a darle con todas sus fuerzas, para huir lo más rápido de allí.

Pero el moreno se subió con agilidad a la parte trasera de la bici, haciéndole perder de nuevo el equilibrio, y se tiró a un lado, cogiendo al rubio antes de que se estrellara, aprisionándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, no dispuesto a soltarlo.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡No me toques!! - pataleó, forcejeando para deshacerse de él, pero Ace le clavó sus tranquilos y decididos ojos en los suyos... Y Sanji se calmó por fin.

- Lo dejé. - susurró. - Y te quise pedir disculpas, pero no me cogías el teléfono, y encima te cambiaste de casa. No quería decirle nada a Luffy porque no quiero que sepa lo que ocurrió... sé que no te gustaría que lo supiera.

- Exactamente. - concedió en un suspiro. - Pero de todas formas, estar cerca de ti no me tranquiliza. Y menos por culpa suya... ¿Tú qué sabes si en realidad te está siguiendo y viene a por mi en cuanto esté solo?

- No creo que pase eso. - aseguró Ace, con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios. - Se podría decir que pagó caro lo que te hizo.

Sanji se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué habría hecho? No conocía lo suficiente al pecoso como para llegar a imaginárselo, pero su mente ya había acudido a su archivo de imágenes más escabrosas, recorriéndole un escalofrío por el espinazo.

- ¿Qué te estás imaginando? - cuestionó divertido el chico, al ver las extrañas caras de horror que ponía su amigo, que sólo le lanzó una mirada de total desconcierto al no saber cuál de sus propias versiones mentales creer.

Ace rió feliz ante su reacción, sintiendo un placentero sentimiento invadirle el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, clavándose como una estaca en su corazón. Aún le amaba demasiado...

Pero Sanji ya había bajado de nuevo a la realidad, y al ver la expresión del moreno, se removió, liberándose por fin de sus brazos y poniéndose en pie. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor les miraba con curiosidad, murmurando cosas entre ellos, cosa que lo enrojeció visiblemente.

- ¿Podemos volver a vernos? - preguntó con inocencia el de pecas, al estar de pie a su lado, ayudándole a incorporar la maltrecha bicicleta, y Sanji tragó saliva. - Como amigos.

- Ace. - le detuvo él, antes de que dijera nada más. - Sabes que no siento lo que tú sientes por mí. - masculló entrecortadamente. - Y no soportaría que te hicieras ilusiones... Bastante me cuesta confiar en lo hombres después de lo que pasó...

- Por eso he dicho como amigos. - recalcó de nuevo. - Estoy saliendo con otra persona ya, no te preocupes que no te acecharé como si fueras el único hombre de la tierra. - dijo con alegría, agitando los brazos ampliamente y sin dejar de sonreír. - Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser los amigos que éramos, ¿o no te gustaba ni siquiera eso?

- Sí que me gustaba... - reconoció, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. - Perdona... - susurró de manera que casi no fue posible oírlo.

Ace volvió a sonreír.

- No te preocupes. Sólo vuelve a confiar en mí, por favor.

Asintió, dándose cuenta de que habían terminado llegando al restaurante de Zeff, observando el viejo cartel de madera vieja con las palabras "Restaurante Baratie" escritas en relieve.

- Nos vemos pronto, entonces. - exclamó sonriente, y antes de que Sanji pudiera contestarle, el moreno le plantó un beso en su mejilla, que enrojecieron como si Ace le hubiera contagiado su constante calor. - ¡Hasta pronto! - se despidió, alzando una mano, ya lejos de él.

Sanji tenía una mano sobre donde le había besado, aún sorprendido de que hubiera hecho eso en plena calle.

- Me cago en él... - maldijo, entrando rápidamente en el local, después de atar de cualquier manera la bici al pequeño parking.

Mientras, Ace, caminando de vuelta a su casa, suspiró, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca y contemplando el casi totalmente despejado cielo azul, salvo por unas pocas algodonosas nubes blancas que navegaban en el ancho firmamento.

"Me pregunto por qué le mentí..." pensó, con una triste sonrisa ahora en sus labios. "Si yo no tengo pareja...". Dejó escapar una suave risa como un soplido por su nariz. Y es que con tal de volver a tener la relación de antes, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse de cualquier modo.

Todo para que volviera a confiar en él.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Quiero trabajar aquí.

Ese fue su "saludo" nada más llegar, haciendo que todos los chicos y chicas ahí presentes detuvieran su fútil entrenamiento para dedicarle una mirada de admiración y sorpresa.

- ¡¡¡Senpai!!! - exclamaron dos chicos, lanzándose hacia él con los brazos abiertos, con intención de abrazarle.

Pero Zoro les respondió esquivándoles con una facilidad prodigiosa y propinándoles un par de capones, dejándolos tumbados en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Puedo ser vuestro profesor? - cuestionó con mirada arrogante, aunque podía permitírsela. Sólo existía una persona en el mundo capaz de derrotarle, y no se encontraba ahí dentro.

- ¿Profesor? - preguntó recelosa una chica de pelo rosa, que estaba comiendo despreocupadamente un enorme bocadillo dentro del gimnasio. - Como mucho podrás ser nuestro senpai, con tu edad no puedes trabajar de eso. - concluyó, alzándose de hombros.

- ¿Que no? - inquirió, sin bajársele aún los humos. - ¿Quién es el que se ocupa del club?

- Yo. - contestó la misma chica, poniéndose en pie, sacudiéndose las migas que tenía sobre el pecho de su camisa. - Soy la manager, la que se ocupa de conseguir encuentros para el club.

Zoro desvió la mirada, suspirando audiblemente.

- Normal que no tengáis profesor aún, si eres tú la que se encarga de todo esto... - pero antes de que la chica pudiera lanzarse para matarlo, propuso: - Ya visteis cómo derroté a vuestro mejor espadachín el otro día. ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?

¿Que qué pensaban? Pues... que después de derrotarle sólo con un fuerte movimiento de brazos, sin ni siquiera tocarle... Zoro era el luchador más impresionante que habían visto nunca en persona.

- Hablemos con los profesores. - propuso el que fue derrotado, un silencioso chico con una coleta en lo más alto de su cabeza, con una tranquila y decidida mirada en sus profundos ojos negros. - Seguro que algo se puede hacer.

- ¡¡Pero Ryûma!! - exclamó la de pelo rosa, enojada todavía por la forma en que Zoro se había comportado con ella. - ¡Él no puede ser nuestro sensei, los profes se nos van a merendar sólo de sugerírselo!

- Bonnie, el no ya lo tenemos. Vamos a por el sí. - le contestó con tranquilidad, pasando por delante de ellos y saliendo del gimnasio, seguido por sus compañeros, todos excitados y nerviosos por la expectativa de ir un poco contra las normas.

El peliverde le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a la pelirrosa, que le miró ceñuda.

- Aunque acepten, no te creas que te haré el más mínimo caso.

- Eso lo podrás decir el día que me derrotes. - zanjó el asunto, saliendo también de allí.

- Pero si yo no lucho, palurdo... - bufó, con los brazos cruzados bajo sus enormes pechos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Poco después, la sala de profesores estaba vacía.

Después de soltarles que Zoro quería ser el ansiado profesor de kendo, siendo todavía estudiante, todos habían acudido hasta el despacho del director, aunque se habían quedado fuera y escuchaban a hurtadillas lo que decía el gran jefe.

- ... - el director le estudió lárgamente con la mirada tras sus gafas de montura redonda. El gesto de Zoro se mantuvo impasible, con los brazos relajados colgando a sus costados, esperando la decisión del hombre, que se atusó la barba un par de veces. - ¿Dices que ganaste los tres últimos campeonatos de kendo nacionales, y también tienes dos premios internacionales?

- Sí. - asintió solemnemente.

El director apartó su mirada de él para concentrarse en su portátil sobre la mesa, tecleando el nombre completo del chico en el google. Al darle al enter, salieron un buen surtido de páginas, incluso algunas fotografías que demostraban irrefutablemente que era quien decía. Pero aparte de esos cinco premios nombrados, tenía unos seis empates con una chica prodigiosa también, llamada Kuina. Y una veintena de premios de campeonatos menores, habiendo derrotado a personas mucho más mayores que él, o con muchos más años de experiencia.

"Será un don natural..." pensó, cerrando la tapa del ordenador, y volviendo a centrar su atención en él, pero al ver la decisión en su mirada se desdijo. Alguien con un talento natural no le miraría de aquella manera. Había ganado porque se lo había trabajado, por eso no había nombrado todos sus premios y victorias, sólo las más importantes eran las que contaban para él y no quería hacer alarde de las demás.

- Hace muy pocos días que has llegado aquí. ¿Me puedes explicar el motivo?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

- No es algo que haga falta que cuente.

El hombre sonrió, con su callosa mano apoyando su barbilla.

- Sí, hace falta. Normalmente pregunto sobre la vida de los que van a formar parte de mi plantilla de profesores.

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon gritos de júbilo, y de repente la puerta se abrió, cayendo algunas personas al suelo, seguramente por haberse apoyado demasiado sobre la puerta entreabierta.

- ¡¡Felicidades, sensei!! - exclamaron aquellos pesados chicos que tanto le querían abrazar, ahora no era una excepción. - ¡¡Yo me llamo Johnny, y él es Yosaku!!

Después de ellos, el resto entró, dándole la enhorabuena a Zoro, que les agradecía con una mueca de pasar de ellos y con ganas de terminar con todo cuanto antes cincelada en su rostro.

- ¡Ray-san! - exclamó Shanks, uno de los profes que se habían unido al corro con toda la alegría del mundo. - Esto es fantástico, vamos a tener a un profesional que les enseñe.

- ¡Auuu! - chilló Franky, llorando a moco tendido. - Esto es súper emotivo, es la primera vez que le dan trabajo aquí a un estudiante, es tan bonito. ¡Pero no estoy llorando, idiotas!

Sin embargo el director se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que todos terminaran de parlotear, felicitar, estrechar manos... Hasta que todos se dieron cuenta de la posición seria que mantenía y todos se quedaron rígidos.

- ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? - inquirió en tono tranquilo e inocente.

Tragaron saliva, un poco pálidos. Era un buen director, normalmente simpático y permisivo, pero también tenía su temperamento si le tocaban las pelotas, hablando finamente. Y no soportaba que le espiaran cuando estaba haciendo negocios.

- P-perdónenos, Rayleigh-kôchô... - se disculparon todos a la vez, haciendo una profunda reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación sin importunarles más.

Cuando salió el último y cerraron la puerta, esta vez del todo, Zoro dejó escapar un suspiro de aprobación, con los brazos en jarra.

- Bien, sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando. - propuso el canoso director, sacando algunos papeles de su escritorio y levantándose para ir a buscar algunos más dentro de unos enormes archivadores en su pared. Los dejó sobre la mesa, mostrando el impreso que había tenido que rellenar el peliverde cuando llegó. - Es normal que alguien se interese en trabajar en algo que se le da bien, y que al enterarte de que aquí no teníamos profesor de kendo lo propusieras. Pero sigues siendo un menor de edad que aún no ha terminado sus estudios, y estás pidiendo trabajo en tu propio instituto. ¿No es algo extraño? ¿Por qué lo haces? Además, tampoco nos explicaste por qué solicitaste plaza después de unos meses de que hubiéramos empezado... - ojeó algunas hojas, viendo el libro de escolarización y comprobando sus notas. - ¿Puedes explicarme un poco sobre cómo es tu vida para que hagas estas cosas?

Zoro dudó unos momentos, clavando sus ojos en el suelo, sopesando la idea.

- Quería independizarme. - explicó en un susurro. - Tenía algo ahorrado y me fui. Pagué la matrícula y el alquiler del primer mes de mi apartamento. Pero ya no me queda dinero. - concluyó alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente. - Así que me enteré que aquí podría conseguir algo, y lo intenté.

Rayleigh se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y luego le alargó el contrato al chico, junto con un boli para que firmara.

- No me has explicado demasiado, pero todos tenemos nuestros secretos, supongo. Si algún día quieres explicármelo todo porque necesites ayuda, no dudes en hacerlo, Roronoa-sensei.

El peliverde asintió, con una media sonrisa, mientras estampaba su desgarbada firma en el papel y le devolvía el impreso.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Rayleigh-san. Y gracias. - se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. - Por cierto... ¿puede adelantarme la paga de este mes?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué cansado estoy!

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Tenso silencio. Claro, aquello había sonado al mismo tiempo por dos bocas distintas.

Sanji se levantó y le pegó un patadón dirigido a las costillas del que se había echado a su lado en su futón. ¡Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida! ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído ese Roronoa Zoro, que aparece y desaparece cuando le da la gana, y cuando es cuestión de estar, siempre jode?!

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa, alga errante?!

Zoro alzó la almohada del rubio, usándola de escudo, haciendo que dejara de querer pegarle de frente y escurriera sus pies bajo su cuerpo y lo pellizcara con los dedos.

- ¡Au! ¡Para, desgraciado! - se quejó, tratando de sujetar el pie escurridizo del chico, recibiendo una mortífera técnica: agarrar la nariz de Zoro con el pulgar e índice de su otro pie descalzo.

- A mi no me des órdenes, maldito gatazo verde, te has metido en mi casa sin permiso y tengo derecho a tirarte por la ventana si lo creo conveniente. - murmuró rápidamente, con los labios retorcidos en una sonrisa maníaca.

"¿De verdad tiene derecho a tirarme?" pensó el peliverde, que a cada segundo que pasaba se iba poniendo más azul por la falta de aire, ya que también le había tapado la boca con la planta del pie, y prefirió que le arrancara la nariz de una vez para que le soltara.

Sin embargo pegó un fuerte tirón de sus pantalones, que de improvisto se bajaron, mostrando unos hermosos calzoncillos con estampado de cuchillos y tenedores. Eso le valió para que le soltara de una vez, no sin antes chafar por completo su nariz, sacarle algunos dientes, y dejarle morado un ojo.

Sanji se subió rápidamente los pantalones, azorado porque le hubiera visto su infantil ropa interior, quedándose de espaldas a él mientras hacía lo posible para que le desaparecieran los colores de la cara.

- ¿Por qué coño me sigues todo el rato? Y no me sueltes el rollo de la lealtad y la amistad. Nosotros no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo, maldito marimo de mie...

- A ti te ha pasado algo hoy, ¿no? - le cortó Zoro, recuperado totalmente de la patada de antes, y otra vez con todos sus dientes (seguramente pegados con súper glue mientras la autora centraba la atención en Sanji).

- ¿Y qué importa si me ha pasado algo? - cuestionó exasperado el rubio, con las manos alzadas de desesperación y moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos como si fueran las patas de una araña panza arriba.

- Ya sé. - exclamó el peliverde, golpeando su palma al creer haber dado con la respuesta. - ¡Te ha venido la regla!

Sanji estalló, lanzándose sobre él y zurrándole como nunca había pegado a nadie en su vida.

- ¡¡A ti te voy a dar reglas!! ¡¡Y escuadras y cartabones, capullo subnormal!! ¡¡¿Cómo coño voy a tener yo la regla, retrasado, anormal, bestia estúpida, cavernícola, homo no sapiens!! (etc, etc...)

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sanji había dejado tumbado a su oponente, con una puntuación en el combate de más de diez mil millones de puntos a su favor. Zoro a duras penas era una ameba...

Sanji contempló su obra y comenzó a plantearse dónde iba a enterrar el cadáver, cuando el "muerto" se levantó, rascándose la cabeza.

- Creo que me dormí un rato... - bostezó sonoramente, sin molestarse a taparse la boca.

"Este tío es realmente exasperante..." pensó, rindiéndose a poderle hacer realmente algo.

- Bueno, Ahoronoa-kun. - comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa forzada y un intento de tono de voz normalizado. - ¿Se puede saber de una vez por todas qué hacías en mi piso a estas horas?

Zoro se quedó meditabundo unos instantes, que se convirtieron en minutos, y que proporcionalmente, a más tiempo que tardaba, más se hinchaba la vena en la frente de Sanji.

- Se me había ido de la cabeza. - se disculpó sonriente. - He encontrado trabajo. Así que quería decírtelo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, esperando que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no hacía ademán de ello, inquirió.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sep. - asintió Zoro.

- ¿Y para eso vienes a joderme? - volvió a preguntar con ese tono neutral.

- Pues sí.

- Ah, vale.

Sanji se levantó, abrió la ventana, y cogiendo a Zoro del cuello, lo tiró fuera. Se escuchó un sonoro "¡plam!" al impactar el cuerpo de su compañero y amigo en el suelo, pero lejos de preocuparse, se sentó en su pequeña mesa brasero, poniéndose a hacer los deberes de matemáticas que les había puesto Shanks y decidido a no irse a dormir hasta que la lección de historia fuera lo único que quedara dentro de su cabeza.

Mientras, Zoro, en lugar de meterse dentro del edificio y buscar su habitación como una persona normal, escaló la pared del bloque de apartamentos como si fuera la versión en verde de Spiderman, en línea recta hasta llegar a su habitación, pasando primero por delante de la ventana del rubio.

Sanji se había quedado cabizbajo, con las manos sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente, y al final, llevándose una de ellas a su ojo tapado. Al ver su pelo retirado, Zoro supuso que algo tenía ahí, pero como le estaba dando la espalda, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

"Sí que le pasa algo. Por mucho que me odie, no es normal que me tire por la ventana de esa manera..." pensó acertadamente el peliverde.

Pero no le tenía rencor. Ya había tenido que aguantar muchos años de malos rollos, de ser la sombra de su rival, de que burlaran de él por no ser capaz de ganarle ni un combate, que le buscaran para pegarle, pero siempre siendo él el que salía victorioso en todas aquellas ocasiones.

Había decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, comenzar de cero. No fiarse por la primera impresión, menos aún por las habladurías que corrieran de nadie. No quería tenerle odio a nadie, y aunque a su pesar aún seguía siendo un poco reticente con las personas nuevas, por suerte no era el caso de Sanji, con el que sentía que pasaría algo muy especial.

Terminó de subir hasta su habitación, abriendo la ventana y escurriéndose como una serpiente. Se fue a encender la luz y abrió la pequeña nevera, ahora un poco más llena, porque por fin había podido completarla con algo más que aquellos onigiris que le había ofrecido a Sanji el día anterior.

Se tumbó en el suelo, mirando el techo, mientras comía y se quedó pensativo. También era cierto que si hubiera conocido a Sanji en Hyôgo en vez de allí, o si simplemente no se lo hubiera topado tantas veces desde que llegó, habría pasado de él también, o se habría comportado como solía hacer con todos: de forma borde y arrogante.

Pero era imposible...

Sacó el dinero que había mantenido guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, depositándolo a su lado en el suelo, a la altura de sus ojos.

"Mañana sí que le invitaré a algo..."

Y segundos más tarde, estaba dormido.

**OMAKE**

El orgulloso dueño del bloque de apartamentos salió temprano a barrer la entrada de su preciada propiedad, con su buen humor de siempre. Hasta que descubrió la siniestra línea de sangre que subía en vertical por parte del edificio.

Esa mañana, y durante una semana estuvo ingresado en el hospital por ataque cardíaco.

Las palabras que murmuraba entre sueños eran: "Un zombi... hay un zombi en mi casa..."

**TSUZUKU**

Un final penoso, lo sé. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo mucho más cómico, pero supongo que no sirvo para esas cosas

Por otro lado, no he podido contener más algunos misterios, pero es que si no, este capítulo no hubiera tenido nada que contar Ya el siguiente será la esperada noche perdidos en el instituto *se pone a bailar de la emoción*. Espero que os guste, y aunque algunas personas crean saber lo que ocurrirá, pensad que yo soy Roronoa Yuria, y que me he autoapodado dentro de mi fuero interno como "la revolucionaria" (basta con que leáis algunos de mis fics para que se vea claro). Así que... kukuku, ya lo veréis.

También, quería aclarar que este capi ha tardado tanto en salir por culpa de... ¡Ace! Es verdad, porque yo en realidad... ¡no aguanto el AcexSanji! Sé que es cruel, y que me podría guardar eso, y que hay fans de esa pareja a la vuelta de la esquina (por si acaso no la doblaré...). Pero a pesar de todo, me he autoflagelado y la he metido. Soy masoca, de eso estoy segura, pero quería darle otra oportunidad a esta pareja y... ver qué ocurría entre ellos. Por ahora sólo digo que es amor en un único sentido, al menos hasta el momento, quién sabe si luego ocurre algo más. Sólo Ace ama a Sanji, porque Sanji no se fía lo suficiente de los hombres.

Pero la parte mona es Zoro al final X3 No, todo el capi, qué mono, que ricura de chico X3 Preocupándose por Sanji y queriéndole invitar a cenar, aunque sin éxito X3 Ufff... me he vuelto a enamorar, pero lo dejamos aquí.

Nos leemos pronto, si las neuronas y el sueño me lo permiten. ¡Cuidaos tods y un abrazo!

_Y ahora, si no os interesa, podéis pasar olímpicamente de este trozo inservible, donde voy a explicar algunas cuestiones que se quedaron flojas:_

Finalmente, y tal como debería haber consultado desde buen principio, he buscado información acerca de la enseñanza japonesa.

Lo poco que sabía estaba correcto, salvo el colosal error que ya mencioné de que ni Sanji ni Zoro, teniendo 19 años, pueden estar todavía en el instituto, a no ser que repitieran un curso. Y tal como dije, tampoco me importa demasiado, e incluso se puede rebajar un año de edad a todos los personajes y concordaría igual. Lo dejo a vuestra elección.

También está lo de juntar la secundaria (instituto medio) con el bachiller (instituto superior). No he podido esclarecer este punto, pero parece que no es compatible, a no ser que sea un tipo de institución privada como la que sale en "Horitsuba" (omake de las CLAMP, que juntan sus personajes de xxxHOLiC y Tsubasa Chronicles en una misma historia, dentro del imponente centro que da título a esta mini serie en una realidad paralela. Allí hay desde guardería hasta universidad, pero no sé si realmente existirá algo así en la vida real). De nuevo, esto es una historia de ficción, y aunque me gusta hacer las cosas realistas, si hay que salirse del guión, se sale.

Por el resto, a diferencia que en España, las clases comienzan en abril, primavera, por lo que si estamos hablando de alrededor de la "mitad" del curso (que es un término muy relativo), podríamos estar sobre julio o septiembre (agosto entero son las vacaciones de verano). Como me gusta bastante el calorcito, y creo que se puede sacar algo aprovechable de ahí, situaré la fecha actual a mediados-finales de junio, cuando empieza a hacer buena temperatura pero no es del todo agobiante. Sé que eso no es exactamente la mitad, pero no importa demasiado, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no estoy segura si el romance habrá comenzado antes o después de las vacaciones de agosto :P Ni si la historia terminará antes o al final del curso o continuará después de este.

Sobre las actividades que realizan los alumnos normales japoneses, tan famosas como el festival cultural, el festival de deporte, o el viaje de estudios, es posible que sean incluidos. Es lo más probable, pero se verá según cómo avance la historia: si tengo que describir día a día lo que ocurre, el tiempo será más lento y el romance llegará antes que el verano

Por otro lado están los trabajos de Sanji y Zoro y su relación con sus tutores. Por parte de Sanji, como la mayoría de edad no se cumple hasta los 20, sigue bajo la tutela de Zeff, que a pesar de eso le permite vivir a su aire en su propio piso y también que trabaje en su restaurante para pagarle los gastos. Por parte de Zoro, más de lo mismo, aunque él es reacio a recibir dinero de nadie, y menos de su sensei, que es su tutor. El trabajo como entrenador del club de kendô en realidad no debería ser pagado ni permitido, pero gracias a sus títulos cobra y puede ejercer lo que mejor se le da.

Esos son todos los puntos técnicos que quedaban por esclarecer.


	5. Hacia otra dimensión

_Hola!! Cuánto tiempo!! Espero que estéis bien todos y todas y... no tengo nada más que comentar salvo:_

_**NO SUBÁIS A INTERNET HISTORIAS QUE NO SEAN DE VUESTRA AUTORÍA SIN PEDIR PERMISO**_

_Todo por algo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días, en que me he encontrado, no sólo fics míos, sino de un montón de gente que conozco y que son amigas mías, colgados en un foro yaoi sin habernos consultado antes. La verdad, fue bastante desalentador ver como otra persona se lleva la gloria con tu trabajo._

_En fin, me dejo de enrollar, disfrutad de la lectura :D_

**Capítulo 5: Hacia otra dimensión**

La pelirroja caminaba rápidamente, furiosa. Su ira era palpable, y hasta podría decirse que lanzaba chispas de rabia contenida por sus ojos.

Estaba harta de ese tema. ¿Cuándo dejaría de molestarle Nojiko? ¡Que eran hermanas, por Dios!

_"-¿Y ya sales con ese chico?- preguntó sonriente, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello."_

¡Y claro que no! ¿Quién podría salir con él? Era un idiota redomado, no se enteraba de nada. Y ella no quería destruir aquellos pequeños momentos en los que estaban solos, tan mágicos y divertidos, con cosas como "ser novios".

"Novios..." pensó desanimada, aflojando la marcha. Tragó saliva, sonrojándose ligeramente. La idea era interesante, no lo negaba... Pero era algo totalmente imposible.

Y de aquella manera se exponía a que su hermana siguiera metiéndose con ella... y "rozándola inintencionadamente" en partes realmente difíciles de rozar si no vas con la clara intención.

Suspiró viendo la oscura silueta del edificio que se alzaba y recortaba contra el cielo ya estrellado. En la entrada ya estaban todos, había llegado la última, pero no corrió para llegar antes. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que se había mentalizado antes de venir, no podía evitar sentirse excitada ante su presencia.

- Por fin llegas. - le "saludó" el peliverde, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. - ¿Que te has perdido?

- ¡No le hables así a una chica, estúpido marimo andante! - alzó una pierna y le pegó un capón con ella. - Y tú no eres el más indicado para preguntar a los demás si se perdieron.

- Tsk... - Nami entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como volvía a sonrojarse de rabia. Había llegado tarde por su culpa, se había hecho la despistada y habían tenido que ir a la siguiente sesión para ver la película. Y eso que sabía que había quedado con ellos. No importaba cuánto se disculpara, sabía que lo había hecho adrede.

- ¡Nami! - exclamó Luffy, abalanzándose encima de ella, y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo de goma. - Menos mal que has venido, ya pensé que no querías estar con nosotros.

- Cla... claro que quiero estar con vosotros. - se defendió Nami, un poco acalorada ante el amistoso abrazo del chico. - Díselo a Nojiko, cada día es más idiota... - bufó, hinchando morritos.

- Mmm... - Luffy se lo pensó unos instantes, y luego exclamó decidido. - ¡No te preocupes, no pienso dejar que nadie moleste a mis nakama!

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Que por qué estaba con ese grupo de locos? Sin duda, era por él.

Los otros chicos, Usopp, Chopper y Vivi, estaban apiñados, mirando nerviosos y excitados alternativamente de sus compañeros al edificio, mientras que Zoro y Sanji seguían discutiendo, o al menos eso intentaba el rubio, ya que Zoro no estaba de humor para seguirle los piques. Era mucho más interesante lo que iba a pasar en breves momentos. Además del sonrojo de Nami... que le hizo ladear los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Bien, chicos, este es el plan! - les llamó la atención el "capitán", pidiendo con señas que se acercaran y se pusieron en corro a su alrededor. - Iremos a la clase de música, a ver quién es el que toca el piano. Pero antes, ¡iremos a comprobar las leyendas del insti! - exclamó, temblando del entusiasmo.

- ¿De qué leyendas estás hablando, Luffy? - inquirió Nami, alzando una ceja. - No nos has hablado nada de eso en todo el día.

- Sí, tiene razón, Luffy, ahora no nos metas en una ginkana extraña, por favor... - suplicó el narizotas.

- ¿Qué es una ginkana? - preguntó curioso Chopper.

- Un juego en el que los participantes tienen que ir buscando cosas, y seguir las pistas que encuentran hasta llegar al final. - explicó en voz baja Vivi para Chopper, que asintió al comprender. Pero luego se escandalizó cuando juntó la idea de "ginkana" con "fantasma" e "instituto vacío y desierto". La verdad es que daba bastante respeto verlo de noche...

- Cuando llegué hoy a casa y le conté a Ace que esta noche estaría fuera hasta tarde, le tuve que explicar qué iba a hacer, y me mostró un montón de páginas de internet de fantasmas y leyendas de los instis de la zona. - exclamó eufórico. - ¡Había una que hablaba de una chica que hacía muñecos vudú, y maldecía a los profes que la suspendían! Y todos los profes de los que hacía un muñeco sufrían hasta que dejaban el instituto. Pero hubo uno... - su rostro se ensombreció, dándole un aspecto macabro, y entonces encendió una linterna debajo de su cara, que había tenido guardada en el bolsillo. - ¡Que murió de verdad!

- ¡¡¡Ihhhhhhhhh!!! - chillaron las dos chicas, junto con Chopper y Usopp, llevándose las manos a la cara asustados.

- Y dicen que el alma de aquel profesor sigue vagando por las aulas en las que daba clase, y que cada mañana se lo encuentran todo descolocado.

Luffy no cabía en sí de la emoción, pero sus cuatro amigos estaban más muertos de miedo que ansiosos por entrar allí. Hasta que Sanji se le acercó por detrás y le pegó un patadón en la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo.

- Idiota, deja de asustar a las chicas. - gruñó cabreado. - Seguro que es un cuento que se inventó alguien porque se aburría demasiado.

- ¿Y por nosotros no te preocupas, Sanji? - preguntó Usopp, abrazado a Chopper, que lloriqueaba nervioso.

- Arregláoslas vosotros, yo sólo cuido de las chicas. - masculló, echándoles una mirada de enojo que les hizo frenar de temblar. ¿A quién le importaba un simple fantasmilla si Sanji parecía un demonio cuando se enfadaba?

- ¿Y cuáles son las leyendas de este instituto, Luffy? - preguntó curioso el peliverde, captando la atención de todos.

- Puessss... - Luffy se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. - No lo sé... Del Grand Line no decía nada.

- Qué extraño. - murmuró Sanji, siguiéndoles la conversación. - Nuestro instituto tiene muchos años, y es algo conocido. Debería rondar al menos la leyenda de que de noche hay un escalón más en la escalera al terrado, o algo así.

- Un momento. - les interrumpió Nami, algo cansada y nerviosa por el tema de conversación. - ¿Hemos venido a averiguar quién toca el piano o a buscar cosas con las que asustarnos?

- ¡Las dos! - exclamó Luffy, alzando dos dedos en su mano derecha, haciendo el signo de la victoria. - ¡¡Aventuras!! Shishishi...

- Por qué acepté venir... - se quejó en voz alta. Aunque la razón la conocía perfectamente...

- Entremos ya. - propuso el peliverde, ya encaramado a la verja... de la casa de enfrente.

- Marimo, ¿dónde se supone que vas? - inquirió Sanji suspirando, y una gota resbalando por su frente.

Después del "despiste" de Zoro, todos treparon la verja del instituto y la atravesaron, entrando sigilosos por una ventana que Luffy se había asegurado en dejar abierta, colocando un papel en el enganche, para que sólo hiciera el aspecto de estar cerrada. Se introdujeron con sigilo en el interior del oscuro y vacío edificio, caminando de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

- Qué emoción... - susurró con los ojos brillantes el "capitán" de la expedición. - Shishishi, fantasmitas, ¿dónde estáis? Shishishi~~

- No llames al mal tiempo, idiota. - le reprendió Nami, pegándole un capón.

Zoro, que se había quedado el último del pelotón, junto con Sanji, miraba ansioso y sin poder disimular la emoción de su rostro, y se inclinó en dirección al rubio para murmurarle.

- ¿Sabes? En mi anterior instituto sí que había leyendas. - Sanji le echó una mirada escéptica, con una ceja alzada. - Decían que el cuartito de limpieza, en el que sólo cabían las fregonas y escobas, si te encerraban dentro, cuando volvían a abrir, la persona había desaparecido. Y que había llegado a otra dimensión.

- ¿Irse a otra dimensión a través de un cuartucho de limpieza? Menuda trola... - suspiró por la nariz, permitiéndose una sonrisa socarrona. - Ese tipo de cosas no existen, Ahoronoa. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que el que toca el piano es uno de los profes que hace guardia.

- No está mal tener un poco de fe en estas cosas, cejas de naruto. - le contradijo. - Yo tampoco me he encontrado nunca con nada así, pero es divertido pensar que puede llegar a ocurrir. - Luffy de repente se puso mucho más ansioso, al parecer había visto algo que se movía, aunque habían sido imaginaciones suyas. - Como él. - dijo señalándole

- Tsk... - Sanji frunció el ceño, apartando los ojos de él, y dirigiéndolos al moreno, que se había puesto a saltar como un mono, mientras corría sin hacer ruido por todos lados, tratando de descubrir algo diferente a lo que recordaba del día, seguido por Vivi, Chopper, Usopp y Nami, que vigilaban atentamente por si oían o veían algo como pasos de los profesores acercándose.

Zoro, desde ayer... lo había encontrado distinto a los primeros días. Lo notaba... muy atento hacia él, mucho más sonriente. Y tenía una paciencia prodigiosa con él, a pesar de que le tratara como lo trataba.

Pero lo que realmente le fastidiaba y hacía que tuviera más ganas de patearle ese cabezón verde que tenía era que lo encontraba demasiado agradable, demasiado atractivo, demasiado interesante... Que... tal vez le gustaba.

Y eso no estaba bien con él.

No podía permitirse el "amar" a otro hombre. ¿Qué dirían de él? ¿Y qué le tendría que decir a Ace? Después de tantos años consiguiéndole esquivar gracias a la excusa de que era hetero, de golpe tiraría su única protección a la basura.

Porque a pesar de todo, eran pocas las probabilidades de que el marimo le correspondiera.

Pero eso no eran más que tonterías, pensando en qué haría si estuviera enamorado de él cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Necesitaba una novia para sacarse esas tonterías de la cabeza.

En aquel momento, todos se detuvieron, conteniendo la respiración.

Se escuchaban ruidos justo por encima de sus cabezas, en el piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el aula de música. Y entonces, el piano comenzó una lenta pero agradable melodía.

- ¿Oís eso? - preguntó Usopp, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Claro que sí. - asintió Nami. - No estamos sordos.

- El... El... ¡¡El fant...!! - Vivi se apresuró a cerrarle la boca, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritar también.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ver al fantasma! - exclamó Luffy, con los ojos tan brillantes que no hacían falta más luces para encontrar el camino.

Sanji miró de reojo al peliverde, que pasó a su lado, adelantándole, para volver a encontrarse con su rostro emocionado y divertido, con una sonrisa demasiado... "pura"... para lo que podía aguantar. Se repitió en su cabeza que Zoro era aún un crío a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba a menudo, pero también se sentía un poco inútil por no poderse tomar las cosas así.

Sin embargo, y sin que se diera cuenta, Zoro había alargado su mano sin mirarle, y sujetó entre sus dedos la muñeca de Sanji con firmeza, arrastrándolo hacia adelante.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y como las otras veces que Zoro había estado tan cerca de él, sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente. Su respiración se aceleró y profundizó, percatándose del tiempo que hacía que no tenía esa sensación. La de ser consciente de que respiras, de que estás vivo.

"Maldita sea..." se maldijo mentalmente. Nunca antes se había sentido así con otra persona. Y seguramente... él sería el único que se lo haría sentir.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, Sanji casi como si flotara, se sentía más ligero que nunca, pero dando algún traspiés. Zoro siguió tirando de él, tras Luffy, que iba en cabeza. Nada más llegar al rellano, se detuvieron y pegaron a la pared, escuchando sigilosamente la tranquila canción mientras continuaban avanzando.

- Bien. - dijo Luffy por señas y en un susurro casi inaudible. - Voy a asomarme, no hagáis ruido.

- ¡No, Luffy! - exclamó sin voz la pelirroja, haciendo ademán de querer sujetarle del cuello de la camisa, pero fallando.

- Yo también quiero ver... - anunció Zoro, siguiendo al moreno y pegándose a su espalda.

- Maldito marimo idiota... - masculló cabreado Sanji. Pero no estuvo seguro de si lo decía porque realmente lo encontraba idiota de quererse meter en aquello... o por celos.

Los dos chicos corrieron lentamente la puerta, haciéndose más audible la melodía, y cuando estaban a punto de mirar en el interior...

- ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

- ¡¡UAHHHH!! - la canción cesó de golpe, y tal vez sus corazones también, del susto. Miraron nerviosos a su izquierda, y ahí se veía la luz de una linterna que se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente y estaba a punto de alumbrarlos. Pero peor era que se escucharon pasos también dentro del aula, y se dirigían también hacia ellos.

- ¡¡AGUA!! - gritó Luffy, anunciando la retirada.

- ¿Agua? - se preguntó el peliverde, pero captando el mensaje y saliendo por patas.

Los dos chicos se echaron encima de sus compañeros, que se habían quedado petrificados de miedo, separándose y marchándose en dos grupos, unos yendo escaleras abajo, y los otros siguiendo el pasillo.

- ¡Marimo, ¿pero qué haces?! - Zoro se había llevado a Sanji pasillo a través. - ¡Es Kureha! ¡Reconozco su voz! ¡Y es jodidamente rápida en líneas rectas! ¡Va a por nosotros!

- Calla. - le pidió, entrando rápidamente en la primera aula que encontró con la puerta abierta. ¿Pero qué se proponía metiéndose en un cuarto sin salida? Porque ni siquiera podrían salir por la ventana, estaban en el tercer piso.

Zoro se lanzó detrás de los pupitres como si estuviera en una película bélica, arrastrando a Sanji con él, al que le había cogido del brazo, casi a la altura del hombro, y le obligó a que se agachara con él.

Se escucharon pasos de zapatos de tacón entrando a la clase, una respiración agitada. Pero al rubio lo que le parecía más audible eran los latidos de su corazón. Seguro que acabarían delatándole...

- ¡Salid, sé que estáis aquí! - la mujer avanzó entre las mesas, y el peliverde se movió al mismo tiempo, todavía sujetando a Sanji, acercándose de nuevo a la salida.

Y conteniendo la respiración, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, salieron sin que la vieja doctora se diera cuenta.

Esa era la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo que volvía a tener esa sensación de estar vivo, corriendo ambos, cogidos de la mano, deshaciendo el camino hecho.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! - susurró Sanji, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Contuvo la risa eufórica que tenía atragantada, haciendo que Zoro sonriera también y corriera aún más rápido.

Delante de ellos se escucharon voces otra vez, así que el peliverde giró bruscamente a su derecha, dejando escapar ambos una risa traviesa, y metiéndose por otro pasillo, para al llegar al final, bajar por unas escaleras. Un piso más abajo, Zoro empujó a Sanji a otra habitación, cerrando sigilosamente tras él.

Claro que no se dio cuenta de qué sitio era ese.

- Zoro... - susurró el rubio, apoyando su espalda en la pared más cercana. - Esto es el armario de limpieza.

- Vaya... - exclamó asombrado. - Ya decía que estaba demasiado oscuro.

- Idiota... - le pegó una patada en la espinilla, ya que no tenían suficiente espacio ni para poder levantar la pierna en condiciones.

Y en ese momento se percató, ahora que su adrenalina había vuelto a calmarse... de lo estrecho que era el cuarto. Y lo cerca que estaba Zoro de él.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡¡Corred, corred!! - exclamó Luffy, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras seguía bajando los escalones de dos en dos y de tres en tres.

- ¡¡Luffy!! ¡¡No corras tanto!! - pidió resollando la pelirroja, varios metros por detrás de él. Luffy se detuvo unos segundos, mirándola con impaciencia, y al final alargó su brazo y rodeó su cintura. - ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡¡Vamos!! - exclamó, encogiendo su brazo y llevándola en volandas, pero con su misma agilidad, como si Nami no pesara más que la mochila que tenía que cargar cada día al instituto.

- ¡¡Ey, Luffy, espéranos!! - pidió el narizotas, que aunque corría mucho, no era capaz de alcanzarle. Vivi y Chopper estaban tras él, resoplando con esfuerzo.

Unas voces se oyeron cerca de ellos, y Luffy captándolas les dijo:

- Operación señuelo. - dicho esto, se escurrió con su paquete humano por el hueco de la escalera, bajando los dos pisos y llegando al subterráneo, acompañado con el agudo chillido de la pelirroja que recorrió hasta el último rincón del insti, y sus compañeros abandonados se quedaron blancos del miedo.

- Con ese grito, hasta los muertos habrá despertado... - murmuró Usopp.

- ¿Qué hacemos Usopp-san? - preguntó nerviosa la peliazul, echando mirandas nerviosas a la parte en penumbra de arriba de las escaleras.

- Nosotros somos los que lo tenemos más crudo. Voto por salir pitando de aquí dentro antes de que nos pillen. Ellos ya se apañarán.

- ¡Sí, yo también voto por eso! - exclamó el reno, alzando su pezuña. Vivi asintió, tragando saliva.

- Como Luffy-san nos ha delatado, tendremos que ser los primeros en desaparecer.

- Ok pues... ¡Huyamos!

Bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron, con la suerte de que no se encontraron a nadie, y salieron por la puerta sin mayor complicación. Una vez fuera del instituto, se quedaron quietos unos instantes, contemplando el oscuro edificio, aunque ahora tenía algunas clases con luces encendidas y se veían linternas moviéndose.

- ¿Seguro que hacemos bien? - preguntó la peliazul, un poco dudosa, buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

- Sí, ellos ya se las arreglarán, Vivi... Y... - señaló el teléfono móvil que sujetaba ahora en su mano. - Mejor no les llames, les podrías delatar...

- Ah, es cierto... - volvió a guardarlo, y suspiró contrariada. - Ojalá no les pase nada...

- Sí... pero volvamos a casa... - susurró agotado el chico.

- Mañana sabremos lo que les ha pasado... Espero que no les expulsen... - murmuró preocupado Chopper.

- Si llegara el caso, les explicaría a los profes que yo también estuve. - declaró con solemnidad.

- Cla... ¡Claro! ¡Y yo también! - asintió el narizón, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a sus casas, seguido por sus dos amigos.

- ¡Y yo! ¡Yo quiero seguir con mi capitán!

- ¡Eso, eso!

Vivi echó una última mirada, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lograrán salir con la misma facilidad que ellos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Mientras, todavía dentro, Luffy corría desorientado de un lado para otro, con Nami cargada en su hombro chillándole órdenes.

- ¡No, por aquí no! - le pegó varios golpes en la cabeza para que se detuviera, después de haber doblado una esquina. Al fondo se veían un par de luces que estuvieron a punto de iluminarlos y los cegaron momentáneamente. - ¡Rápido! - le apremió, dándole palmaditas en la cara para que espabilara.

- ¡Sí! - en un par de pasos ya estuvo de nuevo fuera del alcance de las luces, subiendo de nuevo por las escaleras estirando su brazo libre y aterrizando algo torpemente en el rellano, casi estampando a su compañera contra la pared.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! - le espetó, dándole una patada en el culo.

- Que sí, que sí, no dejaré que te hagas daño, Nami. - le respondió con una de sus enormes sonrisas, marca original de la familia D.

Nami se sonrojó ligeramente, girando el rostro hacia otro lado, y le volvió a patear el culo, aunque más suavemente.

- Rápido, nos van a pillar si te quedas quieto tanto rato...

- ¡Ok! - y subió el resto de las escaleras de otro tirón.

- ¡¡Vosotros, quedaos donde estáis!! - oyeron que gritaba una voz bastante lejos, a sus espaldas.

- Shishishi... Esto sí que es una aventura. - asintió feliz el chico, echando a correr de nuevo a través del pasillo.

- Déjate estar de aventuras, y mejor salgamos de aquí... - le pidió la pelirroja, con las costillas un poco doloridas de haber estado tanto rato apoyada sobre ellas.

Pero, por más que fuera un momento peligroso, en el que si los pillaban los echaban del instituto por colarse en medio de la noche sin permiso, lo estaba disfrutando. Bajo la protección de Luffy no había ningún problema, sabía que podrían salir airosos.

Y no le hubiera importado pasarse la noche entera subida en su hombro, aunque después acabara con todas las costillas rotas.

- ¡Luffy, ¿tú quieres salir de aquí o estás jugando al corre que te pillo?! - le preguntó, al ver que volvían a subir escaleras, cuando en el piso de antes ya podrían haber salido.

- ¿Eh? Pues un poco de cada. - respondió sonriente.

- Idiota... - bufó, pegándole un capón, hinchando las mejillas enfadada. - Salgamos de aquí, nos jugamos que nos expulsen.

- Pero... - miró a su alrededor, sin dejar de correr. - Estoy un poco perdido, de noche todo parece igual... ¡Además, yo quería encontrar el fantasma!

Recibió otro capón en respuesta.

- ¡Que te olvides del fantasma! Y si estás perdido, me lo decías, so pavo. Baja un piso. Ahora estamos en la primera planta.

- Mmm... Vale. - pero en vez de buscar las escaleras, se acercó a una de las ventanas del pasillo, de las que daban al patio, la abrió, y sin esperar a que Nami dijera nada, se lanzó de un salto.

Aterrizaron un poco mal, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de impactar contra el suelo, pero Luffy se giró y amortiguó su caída. A pesar de eso, recibió un considerable aluvión de patadas y puñetazos de la chica enojada.

- ¡Eres un burro! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así?! ¡Tú puede que no te hagas nada, pero yo podría haberme roto algo!

Después de un rato recibiendo los golpes de su amiga, Luffy se levantó, inmune a todo lo que le pegara, y la sujetó por las muñecas, frenándola.

- Pero no te ha pasado nada, yo soy el capitán y protegeré siempre a mis nakama. - repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho momentos antes de entrar, con una gran sonrisa. Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. - Además, si hubiera vuelto a bajar por las escaleras nos habrían pillado, los teníamos pegados a nuestros talones.

La chica apartó el rostro, un poco avergonzada de no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante él, asintiendo suavemente.

- Es verdad... - susurró, dándole la razón.

Luffy se puso en pie, no se había dado cuenta de los colores de la pelirroja por la escasa luz, y tendió su mano hacia ella para que se levantara, que la aceptó un poco temblorosa. De un fuerte tirón estuvieron los dos de nuevo a la misma altura, y a muy escasa distancia, tan poca que Nami pudo sentir su suave y agradable aroma.

- Vámonos, no vaya a ser que miren por la ventana y nos vean. Shishishi. - y tiró de ella, corriendo hacia las verjas del instituto.

- Pero... ¿y el resto? - preguntó confundida la chica, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, viendo las luces de los profesores que aún les buscaban.

- Vivi, Usopp y Chopper ya deben de haber salido, han tenido tiempo de sobra. Además que hemos hecho de señuelo para que nos siguieran a nosotros y pudieran salir.

- ¡Serás idiota! O sea que casi nos echan a nosotros para que ellos pudieran salir.

- Claro, ¿tú no hubieras hecho igual? - inquirió con cara de que era algo obvio.

Nami se maldijo interiormente.

- Por supuesto... Pero hubieras ido con más cuidado, tonto...

Luffy se detuvo, subiendo a Nami en su espalda, sin decirle nada, y saltando la verja con sus habilidades de goma. Al estar por fin fuera, ambos miraron durante unos instantes más el edificio.

- ¿Y Zoro y Sanji? - se preguntó, más a sí misma que a su compañero, tratando de deshacerse del sofoco que le recorría pecho y mejillas.

- Tranquila, no tendrán problemas. Ya verás como mañana aparecen tan campantes y nos contarán cómo burlaron a los profes.

- El campante lo eres tú... - masculló, echándole una mirada asesina, que Luffy no captó. - Venga, vámonos...

Sin decir palabra más, ambos dieron la espalda al edificio, comenzando a caminar.

Y Nami con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que sabía que no se la podrían arrebatar en mucho tiempo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Volviendo de nuevo dentro del instituto, ya sólo quedaban dos en su interior del originalmente grupo de seis. Zoro y Sanji seguían atrapados dentro del armarito de limpieza, uno escuchando atentamente con la oreja pegada a la puerta, esperando oír algún ruido de pasos. El otro con un grave conflicto interno, y sentía como el aire de allí dentro no era suficiente para sus pulmones.

"Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir..." se repetía constantemente, tratando así de ahogar el resto de pensamientos. Toda la euforia que había sentido instantes antes, corriendo por los oscuros pasillos cogido de la mano de su amigo, había desaparecido al tener que estar encerrado en aquel estrecho lugar a su lado. Y no quería descubrir en aquel momento qué era lo que sentía exactamente, y menos de aquella manera.

- No se oye nada, pero esperemos un rato más, hasta que las cosas se calmen... - propuso el peliverde en voz queda, descansando su espalda contra la pared de enfrente a Sanji. - Ey, ¿estás bien? - preguntó, al percatarse que hacía bastante rato que no le oía hablar. - ¿No serás claustrofóbico?

"Sí, sobretodo si estoy con un cabeza de marimo... con el que me pondría a gritar "mellorine" a pleno pulmón..." pensó, sonrojándose fuertemente, maldiciendo en su fuero interno por ser así y tener aquellos incomprensibles sentimientos. ¡Vamos! Que un chico normal y corriente se estaría cagando de risa en esa situación, no pensando en su sexualidad...

- ¿Sanji? - volvió a preguntar, dubitativo, alzando su mano derecha en dirección al rubio, rozándole un poco la frente y el pelo, recibiendo un manotazo en respuesta.

- No me toques... - gruñó, sintiendo que allí donde le había tocado le ardía. Y notando como su bulto en los pantalones había crecido ante el contacto.

- Vale... - suspiró el peliverde, volviendo a una pose relajada. - Esperemos cinco minutos, y entonces salimos. ¿Podrás aguantar?

- Claro que sí, imbécil... - le contestó con cabreo ante su menosprecio de resistencia.

Zoro rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su móvil, abriendo la tapa, con la fuerte luz cegándoles unos momentos.

- Son las 12:46... - le informó, echándole una mirada tranquila, con su rostro iluminado de un tono azul pálido, pero no recibió respuesta del rubio. - ¿Quieres que lo deje abierto?

Sanji alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Hombre, por si te da miedo la oscuridad.

- ¡No me tomes por un crío, cabeza de cactus! - rugió, tratando de pegarle una patada, pero fallando y notando como, sin querer, rozaba la entrepierna del otro.

- Ey, ¿dónde tocas? - cuestionó el peliverde con una voz tan calmada que Sanji hubiera preferido que le chillara que sacara su pierna de ahí en lugar de eso. Así al menos hubiera tenido el descanso de saber que no sólo él estaba nervioso, pero parecía que no había nada que alterara a Zoro.

Sanji cogió aire fuertemente. La hiperventilación que había tenido antes, fuera de aquel sitio, le parecía un sueño. Ahí dentro notaba que se ahogaba, e incluso aguantaba la respiración a ratos, tratando de no oler el fuerte aroma de su compañero, volviéndose algo irregular.

Zoro, en cambio, estaba tranquilo mirando alguna cosa en su móvil, tocando las teclas, y por el movimiento de sus ojos parecía estar leyendo algo. El rubio tuvo la tentación de sacar el suyo y ponerse a jugar al sudoku, pero se contuvo, echándole miradas mal disimuladas al peliverde, hasta que se cansó y de un seco "tac", cerró el móvil y la habitación volvió a la penumbra.

El rubio notó que se mareaba, y posó su mano sobre su boca, tratando de calmarse. Su rostro ardía, su cuerpo ardía, aún notaba los lugares donde Zoro le había rozado calientes como brasas... Y su boca estaba ansiosa por asirse a algo, y sus brazos de estrechar el cuerpo del otro chico.

"No... no... Piensa en Nami-san, piensa en Vivi-chan..." se repitió mentalmente, pero sólo veía al marimo dentro de su cabeza. Con aquella cálida sonrisa, que le volvía tan atractivo que susurró un suave mellorine en un suspiro. "Joder... nunca antes había estado tan caliente..." pensó apesadumbrado.

Pero en aquel instante, totalmente de imprevisto, notó las decididas manos de Zoro apoyadas sobre su pecho, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a sus muñecas, apartándolas con suavidad de delante de su cara, destapando los tiernos labios que soltaron un gemido de sorpresa... y lujuria... y en su lugar apretó sus labios.

Sanji se mareó de tal manera en aquel momento que casi se cae. Sintió una explosión en su pecho que a la vez que lo asfixiaba, le hizo coger todo el aire que pudo, y creyó que moriría... si dejaba escapar aquella oportunidad.

Se lanzó sobre el peliverde, aplastándolo contra la pared de enfrente, tirando algunas escobas que les golpearon la cabeza y los hombros, e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Zoro hasta que lo oyó gemir ahogadamente, frotando de manera salvaje su apretado paquete contra su entrepierna, y con los dientes mordiendo sus labios, sin permitirle que escapara.

Sus manos recorrieron su torso plano y trabajado, acariciándolo con dureza con sus dedos como garras, desatando los botones de la camisa e introduciéndolas entre la tela, notando ahora el suave tacto de su piel con un cosquilleo tan placentero que solamente lo encendió más. Zoro rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo, pero era Sanji el que tenía el control de la situación, algo que no se había llegado a imaginar por su carácter tan reticente hacia él, que ahora había bajado con sus labios hasta su barbilla y la lamía y mordía, notando el cálido aliento refrescar las zonas húmedas. Las manos del rubio se movieron frenéticamente hacia sus pantalones, llegando al cinturón y comenzando a desabrocharlo cuando...

- ¡Pip pip pip!

Ambos pegaron un bote del susto, con los ojos desorbitados, apartándose ligeramente.

Zoro volvió a colocarse bien la ropa, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil, que marcaba las 12:51.

- Ya... han pasado los cinco minutos... - masculló, falto de aire.

Sanji le miró con los ojos como platos y el ceño fruncido. ¿Lo tenía programado a propósito por si llegaba a pasar lo que había ocurrido?

- Eres un puto cerdo... - le soltó, con todo el odio que se comenzaba a acumular en su pecho.

- ¿Qué? Pero si has sido tú el que me ha casi desnudado. - se defendió enojado.

- ¿Y tú por qué te me lanzas a besarme, cabrón? ¿Para saber qué ocurriría, si te correspondería, si saldría corriendo? ¡¡¿Te has quedado satisfecho, cretino, ahora que has comprobado lo caliente que estaba por ti?!! ¡¡Vete a la puta mierda!! - chilló, saliendo del armarito y echó a correr por el pasillo, hasta encontrar las escaleras y las bajó de dos en dos, ya sin importarle si hacía demasiado ruido.

"Zoro... eres lo peor... eres un capullo..." pensó, con los ojos aguados. Después de tanto negárselo a sí mismo, había caído al primer asalto, y encima, no había sido porque él lo sintiera de verdad. No sabía exactamente el motivo de por qué lo había hecho, pero sentía como el esfuerzo de muchísimos años, de crear aquella barrera infranqueable en su interior para que nada ni nadie le pudiera herir, había caído como si fuera de cartón.

Unos minutos después salió Zoro, con el rostro compungido de arrepentimiento.

No quería, de ninguna manera, hacerle daño a Sanji... sólo quería saber qué sentía. Porque comenzaba a sospechar que el afecto que sentía por el rubio no era sólo compañerismo. Y no se había imaginado que en menos de cinco minutos, en los que él había planeado sólo besarle, acabaría medio desnudo. No se había imaginado que le deseara tanto, y aún no se sentía preparado para que, antes de aclarar las cosas con palabras, ya hicieran el amor.

- Maldita sea... - susurró, golpeando con su puño cerrado la pared más cercana.

No tuvo demasiado problema en salir, ya que el instituto estaba de nuevo desértico. El único problema real, a parte que no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para disculparse con Sanji y explicar sus motivos, era la dureza entre sus piernas, pidiéndole que se continuara con la acción que no llegó a suceder.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

En el aula de música, dos personas volvieron a reunirse.

- Ya no están, se han marchado. - explicó una voz aterciopelada y calmada, caminando hacia el piano de cola haciendo el único ruido de sus zapatos de tacón golpeando contra el suelo embaldosado.

- Me pregunto quienes eran... - dijo otra voz, mucho más fuerte y nasal, sentándose en uno de los pupitres.

- Yo lo sé. - anunció la voz tranquila de mujer, mientras tomaba asiento delante de las teclas y las tocaba con suavidad. - Mañana ya hablaré con ellos, no te preocupes.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Aneki, podrías decírmelo! ¡Estos gamberros se merecen un SÚPER castigo! - exclamó, poniéndose en su extraña pose.

- No ha pasado nada al final. Así que no hay por qué ser duros con ellos.

- Eres demasiado buena, Robin-sensei... - suspiró, negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados.

- Jujuju... Lo importante es protegerlo, ¿no? - Franky asintió con la cabeza.

- Mientras no lo descubran aún, no hay problema. ¡¡Y ahora, continúa con la canción, tengo que mejorar mi súper baile para la clase de mañana!!

- Vale. - aceptó con una cálida sonrisa, tocando de nuevo para su compañero, acompañados sólo por la oscuridad de la noche y sin más sobresaltos por aquel día.

**TSUZUKU**

Oh my God, qué largo me salió esta vez. Y eso que he estado días para ponerme a escribirlo, pero cuando empecé, ya no pude parar.

Esta vez la única nota aclaratoria que encuentro que haya que explicar es por qué Luffy grita "agua" cuando son descubiertos. No sé si aún lo harán así, o si habrán cambiado de palabra clave, pero es una forma que tienen las personas de color que venden dvds pirata por la calle, bolsos o cualquier otra cosa, para avisarse unos a otros de que la policía anda cerca, y así recogen todo enseguida y se marchan antes de que lleguen a pillarlos con las manos en la masa. O en la mercancía :P Me han contado compañeros de clase que se ponían a gritar "agua" cerca de ellos y salían corriendo despavoridos, además que todos lo sabemos, ellos corren mucho más rápido XD

Weno, espero que haber hecho esta alusión no haya ofendido a nadie, sólo lo he hecho en plan broma, no para burlarme de ellos ni nada por el estilo.

Por otro lado... me encanta como avanza la historia *corazones flotando en el ambiente*. Ahora sí que he podido remarcar quién es seme y quien uke, kukuku. Y he añadido otra pareja a la historia: NamixLuffy (o LuffyxNami). Es la primera vez que me voy a hacer cargo de una pareja hetero en mis fics, y espero que os guste, porque es la pareja más tierna en One Piece, bajo mi humilde punto de vista (porque la mejor pareja, SanjixZoro, es la más apasionada, y entonces entre en otra categoría XD). Si después de eso me odiáis por no haberlo metido con otro tío, pido disculpas, pero quería variar un poco. Además no creo que en la vida real pase como en los mangas yaoi, en los que te encuentras un puñado de chicos, como ocho a veces, y todos son homosexuales...

Ale, en la variedad esta el gusto. Y me parece que me he vuelto a exceder con las notas de pie de página

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews, en especial a **Yuu Hachiko**, me encantó que declararas abiertamente "odio el AcexSanji!". Lo tuve una temporada escrito de mensaje en el msn, acompañado de un "ya somos dos" mío XD. Y también gracias por el nuevo mote, **Yaoista** :D Me encanta eso de Shojo Kakumei Yuria *estrellas en los ojos*. Si algún día me cambio de sobrenombre, me pondré ese XD. Y gracias también a Patty, Iomai y Demianhellsing por su apoyo. Os quiero a todas :D Y ya digo, no va a haber tragedia de triángulo amoroso, repito que sólo Ace está enamorado de Sanji, así que no tienen por qué enrollarse jujuju~.

Nos vemos, espero que más pronto que tarde Cuidaos mucho!


	6. Hubiera sido mejor no levantarse

_Hola a todos y todas! Sigo con mi encantador fic wiiii~~!!_

_Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Nos vemos abajo :D_

**Capítulo 6: Hubiera sido mejor no levantarse**

Aún faltaba más de media hora para que sonara su despertador. Sin embargo ya estaba despierto, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la ventana abierta, vestido únicamente con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y su ropa interior, mientras fumaba tranquilamente, acariciando pensativo el lomo de su negro gato, que ronroneaba feliz, y con la otra mano, su rasposa barba.

La suave brisa tibia que se colaba por su ventana le había despertado. El refrescante olor de la mañana aún demasiado perezosa le había espabilado, y más que ir al instituto, lo que tenía ganas era de irse toda la mañana fuera. Y todo el día si hiciera falta.

Pasear al lado del río, y vaguear acostado en la hierba, disfrutando de los rayos del sol que calentarían su piel...

Pero no podía ser. Tenía que entregar un trabajo y un examen de matemáticas a segunda hora. Suspiró resignado, pero al menos, esa media hora sería sólo para él.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente de la noche en el instituto. No perdonaba lo que le había hecho, y desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra ni le había permitido que se la dirigiera a él. Había sido lo más esquivo, desagradable, sarcástico y cabrón con él que nunca antes con otra persona. "Ahí te pudras, Ahoronoa", era la frase que se repetía constantemente cada vez que conseguía su propósito de hacer ver que le ignoraba.

Sin embargo, y aunque Zoro había querido más de una vez hablar con él y no lo había conseguido, no se había hundido, ni deprimido, ni nada parecido. Todo lo contrario, se había integrado totalmente en el grupo, ahora era uno más de ellos, y aunque se llevaba muy bien con todos, sobretodo se había hecho muy amigo de Nami. ¿Por qué? Será cabrón, viene a fastidiar besando a la gente, y luego se va con otra...

Hasta había visto como intercambiaban números de móvil.

¡Muerte al marimo!

Definitivamente, no quería saber nada de él nunca más, y esperaba que si seguía ignorándole y despreciándole de aquella manera, algún día dejaría de molestarle y se iría con sus idioteces a otro lado.

Ay... pensando en eso no estaba disfrutando nada de aquella tranquila y preciosa mañana, donde el cielo tenía ese color tan intenso y vibrante y las escasas nubes se movían lentamente. Se terminó levantando, estirándose y haciendo crujir sus hombros y espalda, con Zoro caminando pegado a sus piernas.

Se acercó al espejo colgado sobre la pica, mirándose sus pelos locos y alborotados, formándose aquellos cuernos malditos, y se los atusó un poco. Fue bajando la vista, dándose cuenta de que se veía la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, tapándosela rápidamente, pero dejando su mano sobre ella. Nunca lograría olvidarse de aquello... no a menos que desaparecieran todos los hombres del planeta y sólo quedara él.

Se tiró agua fría bruscamente sobre la cara, sacándose semejantes tonterías de la cabeza. Pensar tanto en aquellas cosas no le llevaría a nada. Se quedó unos segundos con las manos apoyadas en la pica, la cabeza gacha, con las gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro. Arriba, Zoro había comenzado con sus entrenamientos matutinos. Oía el sonido metálico de las pesas al moverse, y contuvo la respiración, esperando oír algo más.

Algo como su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo...

Se llevó una mano a la cara, dándose un bofetón a sí mismo para volver a la realidad y dejar de hacer esas tonterías.

Pero... ¿por qué, a pesar de lo que le fastidiaba aquel chico, no podía dejar de pensar en él?

- ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica la que viniera a vivir al piso de arriba? - se quejó en un susurro, con los dientes apretados de rabia.

Después de eso, se terminó de arreglar y recogió su habitación mientras preparaba su bentô, a ratos dándose cuenta de que seguía pendiente de los sonidos que provenían del piso de arriba, con lo que terminó encendiendo su reproductor de música, dándole al play sin mirar qué disco había dentro, pero relajándole considerablemente al ahogar todos los demás ruidos.

Terminó media hora antes de que comenzaran las clases, así que decidió que iría caminando al instituto para aprovechar el buen tiempo. Al detener la música se encontró envuelto en un silencio absoluto, y se figuró que su compañero de piso habría terminado de machacarse el cuerpo. Llenó el cuenco de su gato de agua y pienso y lo dejó en su sitio, pero al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Se asomó por la ventana y tampoco lo vio. Al final, encogiéndose de hombros, terminó saliendo de la habitación, pensando que si tenía hambre, ya vendría.

Y al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Zoro. Bueno, con los dos "Zoros". Notó cómo involuntariamente sus mejillas se encendían y un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el estómago. Hacía ya tantos días que no se permitía contemplar su tranquilo y bronceado rostro...

- Ey. - saludó amistosamente el peliverde, esbozando un tímida sonrisa, que borró al ver que Sanji le miraba con hostilidad. Entonces alzó su gato, empujándolo contra el pecho del rubio. - Chibizo subió a mi cuarto... pensé que estarías buscándolo.

Sanji se apresuró a sujetarlo antes de que Zoro lo soltara y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

- Ya te dije que no le llamaras así... - le espetó, sin mirarle a la cara y volviendo a entrar en su habitación para dejar a su gato.

- Bueno, es que casi cada día viene a verme. - le explicó encogiéndose de hombros. - Y a él no le importa cómo le llame.

- Claro que no, es un gato. - gruñó él. - Pero a mi SÍ que me importa, marimo de mierda.

- Ya empezamos... - escuchó cómo susurraba el peliverde, viendo de reojo que negaba con la cabeza.

Sanji dejó escapar airado un soplido por sus fosas nasales mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y Zoro, con las manos en los bolsillos, le siguió.

- Oye, Sanji, me gustaría hablar contigo. - le pidió otra vez después de varios días de tregua que habían mantenido.

- Qué pena, pues yo no. - le respondió ácidamente, saliendo a la calle y encendiéndose un cigarrillo antes de que se pusiera a chillar de la frustración de que no le dejara en paz.

- Sanji... - le llamó de nuevo, un poco preocupado.

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Vete al mar del que has salido y déjame en paz, joder!! - echó a correr, intentando deshacerse de él. - ¡¡Cansino, petardo, marimón!!

- ¿Marimón? - se preguntó Zoro, ladeando la cabeza, aunque siguiéndole todavía. - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie nueva de Digimon?

Y al salir del pequeño patio y doblar a su derecha, casi se choca con Nami, que se asustó de verlo aparecer así de repente y se echó hacia atrás, protegiéndose por el inminente choque.

Pero no llegaron ni siquiera a rozarse, y Sanji, avergonzado, se disculpó.

- Nami-san, ¿estás bien? Perdona, no sabía que...

La chica alzó sus manos para que se detuviera y viera que estaba bien.

- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. - le calmó, y Sanji esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

- Menos mal, no podría soportar que a mi querida Nami-san le pasara nada malo, y menos por mi culpa. - la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura. - ¿Y qué haces aq...?

- ¡Oi, Nami! - oyó la voz del peliverde a su espalda, y vio cómo le adelantaba y se colocaba entre ellos. - ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

Notó frío en el estómago y que se le encogía. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera dolorosa al ver los rostros alegres de ellos dos, saludándose y charlando animadamente, sobretodo la chica, porque él se limitaba a asentir con esa cálida sonrisa que le había enamorado...

Echó a correr, sin darse cuenta de que su cigarro le caía al suelo, llegando al final de la calle y girando al llegar a la esquina, alejándose lo máximo que pudo de ellos.

"¿Le estaba esperando? ¿Habían quedado? ¿Es que son... novios?" pensó con amargura, sintiendo náuseas y teniendo que parar antes de que comenzara a correr ladeado y se estampara contra algo. Se apoyó en la fría pared, cogiendo aire con esfuerzo, apoyando su mano derecha sobre sus ojos.

"¿Y ahora por qué me cabreo? Si fui yo mismo el que decidió alejarse de él... Aunque ahora esto está realmente claro... Estoy jodidamente enamorado de él..."

Lo sabía, casi desde que lo vio por primera vez. Si no, ¿por qué le habría recogido? ¿Por qué le habría dejado que durmiera con él? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan extasiado y feliz al correr cogido de su mano? ¿Por qué su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada, le provocaba un aumento desmesurado del ritmo cardíaco?

Y si no le gustara... no se le habría echado encima de aquella manera al notar cómo le tocaba y le besaba cuando estuvieron encerrados...

Sí, pero ahora ya era tarde. ¿O nunca tuvo posibilidades? No sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos del marimo, y lo que más recordaba y se repetía martilleante en su cabeza era: "_No soy marica_".

Y Nami era una buena chica, a veces con un poco de mal genio y muy mandona y gritona, pero dulce en el fondo. Era normal que acabaran enamorándose y saliendo juntos...

Odiaba ese sentimiento de celos hacia la pelirroja... Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por haber dejado escapar su oportunidad.

"Muy bien... Haré como que nunca he sentido nada, y en algún momento lo olvidaré." fue su resolución.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubieran existido aquellos sentimientos...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Volviendo de nuevo al piso, en la habitación de Zoro en el momento en que sonó su móvil como despertador, él se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el aparato y como poco a poco los números que señalaban la hora iban avanzando.

Pulsando algunas teclas vio uno de los mensajes que le había mandado Nami el día anterior.

"No puedo dormir de los nervios. Mañana te espero en la entrada de tu casa, aprovecha antes para hacer las paces con él. ¡Ánimo, Zoro!"

Sonrió al leer las dos últimas palabras. Un extraño cosquilleo le había recorrido por dentro y se sintió profundamente agradecido ante las palabras de aliento de su amiga.

A pesar de sus silenciosos y amortiguados pasos, notó la presencia del felino detrás de él, y se giró, rodando sobre sí mismo, acariciándole la cabeza, y dejando que se acomodara sobre su estómago, ronroneando de felicidad.

- ¿Qué tal está Sanji, Chibizo? - le preguntó en un murmullo. Aunque sabía que en aquel momento, a juzgar por el olor a tabaco que le llegaba, estaba fumando. ¿Tan temprano y ya estaba despierto?

Qué ganas tenía de volverse a asomar por su ventana, colgado boca abajo para espiar lo que hacía... Pero si se atrevía a ello, probablemente terminaría peor que la vez que lo lanzó a través de ella, dejando aquel reguero de sangre que tanto le costó limpiar...

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de hablar con él, Sanji había conseguido ignorarle y despreciarlo. Y se sentía tan... mierda, tan poca cosa... que había terminado dedicando su tiempo restante de intentar hablar con él, a relajarse charlando con sus nuevos nakama.

Y Nami, aquella pelirroja que al poco de conocerla se había dado cuenta de que de temas monetarios mejor no hablarle, menos aún de préstamos, se había vuelto muy cercana a él. Tal vez porque desde el principio ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada, y también un poco perdida al no saber en quién confiar.

De aquella manera, los dos habían confiado en el otro, la pelirroja explicándole sus reprimidos sentimientos, y Zoro, aún sin estar muy seguro de todo aquello, le había explicado aquel sentimiento de protección que sentía hacía Sanji y esas ganas de asegurarse de que estaba bien. De estar a su lado. Aunque le aseguró de que era por agradecimiento que hacía todo aquello. Aún era temprano para declararse enamorado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su historial amoroso. Sólo sabía que con él era diferente, y que no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había sentido antes.

Echó un último vistazo perezoso a su móvil, viendo la hora que era. La perfecta para machacarse los músculos con los aparatos que había conseguido traerse gracias a unos contactos que tenía en Hyôgo.

- Pero más importante que eso... - masculló levantando unas pesas de 150 kg. - ... Es no volver... Tengo que quedarme... todo el tiempo que pueda...

Media hora más tarde, recibió otro mensaje de Nami: "Estoy abajo". Se asomó por la ventana y vio a la pelirroja saludándole, y él alzó una mano en respuesta. Se lavó como pudo para quitarse el olor a sudor y se secó con una toalla, vistiéndose con una camiseta blanca sin mangas ajustada y encima la camisa del uniforme de verano abierta, cogiendo su bandolera gris y colgándosela del hombro. Hasta que el gato maulló audiblemente, recordándole que le estaba dejando ahí. Lo cargó en sus brazos y cogiendo aire nervioso, bajó hasta la habitación de Sanji, donde oyó que de repente había cesado la música.

"Bueno... ahora es un buen momento para explicarme... ¿Pero qué le digo exactamente?" se exprimió los sesos intentando concebir alguna idea lo suficientemente buena, pero no había forma. "El gato es una excusa... Y que haya estado levantado desde tan temprano también... Pero si le salgo con esas seguro que me manda a la mierda..." se golpeó la frente contra la pared, consternado, cuando oyó chirriar el pomo de la puerta frente a la que estaba parado al girar.

"Que sea lo que tenga que ser..." cerró los ojos, serenándose.

- Ey. - le saludó, pero la furibunda mirada del chico le enfrió los ánimos. Mal empezaban... Así que le dio su gato rápidamente. - Chibizo subió a mi cuarto... pensé que estarías buscándolo.

"Mierda, esa no era la forma..." se maldijo a sí mismo.

Sanji se apresuró a devolver al gato a su habitación, y al salir siguió ignorándole.

- Oye, Sanji, me gustaría hablar contigo. - probó de nuevo. Y como había previsto, Sanji le mandó a donde ya sabemos y se fue corriendo, casi chocándose con Nami.

- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. - oyó como le tranquilizaba.

Zoro, algo cabreado porque no encontraba la manera de hablar con él, saludó con su sonrisa más radiante a la pelirroja.

- ¿Hace mucho que esperas? - miró de reojo al rubio, pero en vez de decir nada, se marchó corriendo.

Al desaparecer tras doblar en la esquina, golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado con fuerza.

- ¿Aún no has podido? - le preguntó cautelosa su amiga.

- No... - gruñó exasperado el peliverde, echando un fuerte resoplido cabreado por sus fosas nasales.

La mano de Nami apoyada sobre su hombro lo calmó.

- No te preocupes. No puede seguir ignorándote para siempre. No después de ver cómo ha reaccionado. - asintió la chica, con una mano en su mentón pensativa, mirando en dirección por donde había desaparecido Sanji.

Pues ojalá...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Aquel día fue bastante amargo para Sanji.

Por fin había admitido que le gustaba Zoro más de lo que se había imaginado. Pero al mismo tiempo, había tenido que enfrentar sus sentimientos con el frío del olvido.

Estaba convencido de que si no les hacía caso, terminaría por olvidarlos. Sin embargo, al ser consciente por primera vez de ellos, no podía evitar sentir su corazón dolido cada vez que lo veía y tenía que pasar olímpicamente de él.

Sobretodo aquel día de intenso calor en que llevaba aquella camiseta tan ajustada que le marcaba su bien formado torso... y el pequeño escote que le mostraba su clavícula y el músculo de su cuello, deseando besárselo y lamérselo cada vez que bajaba la guardia.

Pero la pesadilla no iba a terminar ahí. De ninguna manera.

Porque aquel día, 3 de junio, tenían su primera clase de natación en educación física de aquel año.

Todos estaban ansiosos por ponerse en remojo, porque meterse en el agua a nadie le parecía un deporte, sobretodo por el despreocupado profe que tenían. Seguro que acababa proponiendo un partido de voleibol dentro del agua.

Sanji tragó saliva cuando llegó la hora que había marcado como "maldita", cuando ya estaba en los vestuarios, desvistiéndose lo más lentamente que pudo dentro del lavabo, sin atreverse a hacerlo con el resto por miedo de ver algo indebido y emocionarse demasiado.

Al estar listo maldijo entre dientes que el bañador del instituto fuera tan pequeño y apretado, porque tenía una erección imposible de ocultar.

"Tendré que calmarme... de alguna manera..." dijo, bajándose un poco la prenda, dejando fuera la parte afectada. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos pensó en lo que a él se le antojaba más placentero. Probó con aquellas benditas cintas que le prestó Usopp hacía unas semanas, recordando a la chica morena de pelo ondulado y largo, sonrojándose y comenzando a masajearse.

"Así, así..." se dio ánimo, imaginándose a aquella preciosa mujer dándole placer en lugar de su solitaria mano.

- Oi, ¿este bañador no es muy pequeño? - oyó de repente al otro lado de la puerta una voz profunda, grave, sexy, pronunciando casi con lujuria aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer de quién era.

- Ya, supongo que a Ray le tiran los chicos. - oyó que bromeaba medio riendo otro chico de su clase.

- Anda ya, no digas tonterías, jaja.

Risas y más risas. Hasta que uno exclamó sorprendido.

- Pero tú deberías haberte comprado otro más grande. Menudo trasto tienes, tío.

- Sí que es grande, qué envidia.

Sanji imaginó en su mente a Zoro con su apretado paquete marcado en su extremadamente pequeño bañador... a cuatro gatas y con un collar de perro en su cuello, atado con una cadena de la cual sujetaba su extremo.

La erección que había tenido antes no era absolutamente nada en comparación a la que tenía ahora al imaginarse aquello. Estuvo más que tentado en salir y lanzarse sobre Zoro, pero se serenó, tratando de volver a su sexy chica, evocándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Intento inútil cuando oyó:

- Vaya... sí que me viene pequeño, se me ve un poco el culo.

No supo qué fue peor: si la hemorragia nasal que tuvo o el orgasmo que lo invadió al aparecerse en su mente un precioso trasero redondito y bronceado mostrando ligeramente la raja de la hucha...

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó uno de los chicos, acercándose a la puerta.

Sanji se tapó la boca (con la mano seca, entiéndase), y contuvo la respiración. En algún momento se cansarían al ver que no contestaba nadie... ¿verdad?

- Está cerrado... - anunció otro, empujando la puerta.

Claro, se le había olvidado que con eso acabarían por descubrirlo.

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Se guardó su todavía tieso miembro como pudo en el bañador, agachándose y poniéndose a cuatro gatas para limpiar con papel higiénico las "pruebas del crimen".

- ¿Quién hay? - preguntó Zoro, tocando la puerta. Argh... maldito escalofrío que lo recorrió. Aquella postura hizo que tuviera ganas de probar qué se sentía al ser dominado por otro hombre...

Pero debía hacer algo si no quería que acabaran tirando la puerta abajo. ¡Algo, cualquier cosa! ¡Piensa!

- ¿Es que uno no puede cagar tranquilo, joder? - exclamó de mala uva, imitando a la perfección la voz del profesor Shanks, dándole ese tono a borrachín que tenía cuando no estaba de humor.

"Genial, ahora me dejarán".

- Profesor, ¿qué hace en el lavabo de los vestuarios? - inquirió confundido uno de los chicos.

"¡¡Mierda!!". Se quiso estampar la cabeza contra la taza del váter... pero al no estar demasiado limpia desechó la idea.

- Dejadle. Le habrá venido un apretón estando por aquí cerca, tampoco es tan raro. - su voz sonó burlona y divertida. Maldito Zoro, ¿esa era la manera en que trataba a los profes?

Oyó pasos que se alejaban y Sanji suspiró tranquila y audiblemente. Por fin había pasado el _primer_ mal trago.

- Profesor... - oyó la susurrante voz de Zoro al lado de la puerta y el rubio dio un respingo. - Por más que le excite, no se masturbe en lugares transitados si no quiere ser oído.

Y finalmente se marchó.

Sanji se llevó una mano a la frente, consternado. Usó un tono de voz demasiado sensual, demasiado íntimo como para estar refiriéndose a un profesor... ¿Tal vez no había actuado lo suficientemente bien y le había descubierto? Ese maldito Ahoronoa era un monstruo con su súper desarrollada intuición animal.

Pero lo que le ocurría a él sí que era extremado. Esa misma mañana había reconocido por fin que estaba enamorado de él... ¿y ya se imaginaba a Zoro como su esclavo sexual? Tragó saliva, expulsando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Debería estar aterrorizado, sin embargo, sentía un especial morbo, una extraña excitación mucho más placentera que imaginándose aquellas mismas escenas con mujeres. Por una parte, porque ya las tenía demasiado vistas, y por otra, porque no le gustaban ese tipo de degradaciones con la mujer. En cambio con los hombres no le resultó tan malo. O más que _hombres_ en general, sólo _Zoro_. Porque al imaginárselo con Usopp la escena le resultó tan desagradable y cómica al mismo tiempo que no supo si troncharse de risa o cortarse las venas.

Unos minutos más tarde, algo más calmado, salió de los lavabos, sintiéndose un poco extraño por aquella nueva experiencia, pero a la vez como un idiota, porque estaba comprobando que Zoro jugaba con él, aprovechándose que estaba loco por su... culo.

La luz del sol le cegó unos instantes después de haber estado tanto rato metido en los vestuarios a oscuras, y cuando por fin vio por dónde caminaba le llegó la "terrible" imagen del pequeño bañador del marimo.

"Dios me odia..." fue lo que pensó, metiéndose los dedos rápidamente en su nariz para evitar que saliera la sangre que le estaba dando a su cara el tono de las gambas.

Pero... es que ¡era exagerado! ¿Cómo podía entrarle semejante... pequeñez? Y sí, la hucha se le veía, al menos unos 3 centímetros, calculó a ojo el rubio, y como cabría esperar, no era desagradable a la vista por su precioso y entrenado cuerpo. Más bien daban ganas de meterle billetes.

- ¡Eh, Sanji, no te quedes ahí plantado, trae la red de voley! - le pidió uno de sus compañeros, ya metido en el agua.

Sanji aterrizó forzosamente de nuevo en la realidad con un balonazo en su cabeza, lanzando una mirada de profundo odio a Law, gruñendo un "¡Ya voy!" y entrando en el almacén.

La red era demasiado grande, pero aún así se empeñó en sacarla él solo sin ayuda de nadie. Al menos así tendría la mente ocupada en otra cosa y no sería capaz de ver a Zoro. Pero luego tendría que exprimir su cerebro al máximo para evitarle.

"A ver... si me pongo en su equipo no tendré que estar constantemente viéndole la jeta... aunque así podría chocar con él...". Realmente no sabía qué hacer, y los gritos apremiándole le hicieron dejar sus cavilaciones a regañadientes.

Y cuando alzó la vista hacia sus compañeros, con ganas de mandarles a todos a la mierda y decirles que fueran ellos los que cargaran con aquel maldito trasto, se quedó en shock.

Zoro tenía una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho en diagonal, surcada de puntos todavía muy visibles. ¿Pero cómo... cómo podía estar vivo con semejante herida? Dirigió una mirada aterrorizada a su rostro, que le miró sin comprender qué le ocurría, totalmente tranquilo sentado en el borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, Sanji pisó parte de la red, enredándose con ella y cayendo al suelo rodando, con tanta mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la piscina y cayó al agua.

Todos se pusieron frenéticos en sacar a su compañero del agua, que se había quedado inconsciente del fuerte golpe y el agua se iba tiñendo de rojo poco a poco por la zona en la que se había hundido. Pero fue Zoro el que se sumergió más rápido que el resto y lo sacó a flote entre sus fuertes brazos, sacando como pudo la red que le envolvía.

- ¡¡Sanji!! ¡¿Estás bien?! - chillaron algunos compañeros, obstruyéndole el paso al peliverde cuando por fin consiguió salir de la piscina con él. - ¿Es usuario de las frutas?

- Ni idea... - murmuró con los dientes apretados Zoro, que comenzaban a molestarle todos aquellos moscones curiosos. La herida en su frente sangraba demasiado y manchaba su pálido rostro. Pero más que eso, lo que le preocupó e intrigó fue la herida de su ojo, ahora un poco visible por su pelo medio retirado.

Lo recostó mejor en sus brazos, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho porque tenía el presentimiento que eso era algo que no quería que supiera nadie, sobretodo al recordar la manera en que se tocó aquel día, cuando le espió por la ventana.

- ¡¡Zoro-niichan, ¿está bien el cejas rizadas?!! - preguntó el profesor, que acababa de llegar de terminarse de poner el bañador (nadie sabía cómo podía tardar tanto si siempre iba en tanga).

- Se ha dado un golpe y ha caído al agua. - le explicó, entrando en los vestuarios, seguido del profesor, y adentrándose en el edificio para ir hasta la enfermería. - Y se llama Sanji. - le espetó con una mirada seria y decidida, mostrándole que no le gustaban las bromas, y menos aún en momentos como aquel.

- Oh, bueno, no te pongas así, es una forma cariñosa de llamarle... - se disculpó el profesor, abriendo la puerta de la enfermería para que pasara Zoro delante con el chico en sus brazos.

- Esto es acoso sexual. - oyeron que decía la seria y enojada voz de una mujer de gafas, subiéndoselas con cuidado y colocándoselas en lo alto de su nariz, vestida con el uniforme de enfermera. Aunque con lo pequeño que era y lo ajustado que le venía, por no hablar aquellas medias de rejilla, parecía salida de una peli porno.

- ¿Por qué es acoso sexual? - preguntó el peliverde, confundido de ver a una actriz ahí dentro. - Deberías vestirte de otra manera si no quieres que te molesten, ¿no crees?

- ¡Esto es acoso sexual! - repitió incrédula la chica. - ¡Ese hombre siempre va en tanga y ahora viene con dos más!

"Ésta está mal de la olla..." pensó Zoro, incrédulo de encontrarse a alguien así en el instituto.

Pero en aquel momento oyeron la aguda risa de otra mujer, una vieja con cara de bruja pero cuerpo de adolescente, que salió del armario donde guardaban los esparadrapos, medicinas y demás utensilios de primeros auxilios. Un momento, ¿aquello que brillaba no eran bisturís? ¿Para qué los necesitaba en un instituto?

- Califa, cálmate ya y ve a buscarme más licor de ciruela al conbini de la esquina, anda. - le pidió, dándole un billete y empujándola fuera.

"Y encima borracha... La gente de aquí esta toda medio chalada. ¿De verdad al director le interesa tanto saber a quien contrata o lo echa a piedra, papel o tijeras?"

La mujer se volvió hacia ellos y le hizo señas a Zoro para que se acercara y dejara a Sanji sobre la cama de urgencias, examinándole la herida rápidamente.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó profesionalmente.

- Resbaló en el borde de la piscina y cayó al agua. - repitió el peliverde, un poco más tranquilo al ver como la mujer ya había comenzado a limpiar la herida y a sanársela.

- Pues no tiene nada grave... - resumió, al terminar de limpiar la sangre seca de su frente y comenzando con los rápidos puntos. Zoro observó en silencio, preguntándose si no era necesaria anestesia, aunque se suponía que ella sabía lo que hacía... ¿o no?

La mujer se irguió, cortando el grueso hilo con unas tijeras y guardando de nuevo sus aparatos. Hizo señas al peliverde para que lo trasladara a la otra cama, una con aspecto mucho más cómodo que aquella tabla negra cubierta de papel, y lo tapó secándole un poco el agua de su cuerpo con una toalla que le tendió la doctora.

- La próxima vez traedme uno que se haya abierto la cabeza de verdad, a ver si tengo oportunidad de examinar un cerebro fresco.

"¡¿¡¿EHHHHHH?!?!" a Zoro se le desencajó la mandíbula y sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas del susto, e instintivamente se puso entre la doctora y el rubio, ocultándolo detrás de él.

- Jajaja, qué jovencito más interesante, me ha gustado tu cara de espanto. - bromeó la mujer. - Franky, puedes volver a tu clase, el chico ya está bien, pero habrá que esperar a que despierte de la conmoción del golpe. Os lo devolveré cuando esté recuperado.

- Muchas gracias, Kureha-baachan. - agradeció el de tupé, frotándose los ojos con el antebrazo para secarse el torrente de lágrimas y mocos, recibiendo un patadón que lo envió fuera de la enfermería.

- A mi nada de "baa-chan", pervertido, que aún tengo 139 años. - le espetó, cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices.

Se dio la vuelta, viendo al peliverde aún en pose defensiva delante de su compañero inconsciente, con cara de sorpresa y algo de temor. La mujer sonrió, echándose la larga cabellera plateada hacia atrás, guiñándole un ojo.

- No creas que te diré el secreto de mi juventud.

- No te lo he preguntado... - le dijo, con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios y el rostro ligeramente más pálido.

- Está bien, entonces lárgate, aquí me estorbas. - hizo gestos con su mano de que quería aire, pero se mantuvo en su sitio.

- No le vas a abrir de arriba a abajo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con cautela, señalando los bisturís.

- No te digo que no sea mala idea, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. - hizo una pausa, mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio. - Además... - añadió, señalando detrás de él. - Ese de ahí no me dejaría.

Zoro se dio la vuelta confuso. No había nadie más en la habitación a parte de ellos, que él recordara, y al encontrarse cara a cara con un larguísimo esqueleto dio un respingo del susto. Además... ¿qué hacía con aquella enorme peluca afro y vestido con traje? ¿Qué utilidad tenía si no era para usarlo de referencia cuando alguien se rompía un hueso?

- Es... Está bien... - "Debe de ser su mascota, aparte de la enfermera actriz..." - Pero... - agachó la vista, dándose cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando considerablemente. - ¿... Puedo quedarme un minuto a solas con él? Luego me marcharé.

La doctora arrugó sus labios, haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria, y después hizo un gesto para que corriera las cortinas de la cama y así tuviera un poco de intimidad, obedeciéndole al instante.

- Pero rapidito. - oyó su aguda voz cansada pedirle.

- Sí...

Por fin a solas... y esta vez no tenía a dónde huir ni nada que replicarle. Aunque tampoco podía oírle, ni hablarle demasiado fuerte al haber gente cerca. Así que se limitó a cogerle de la mano, con delicadeza, recordando aquella primera imagen que tuvo de estas y que seguía siendo la misma. Tan finas y delicadas como las de una mujer... pero con unas fuertes venas recorriéndole el dorso y remarcándose en la delgada piel.

Subió su mano libre a la mejilla del rubio, apartando ligeramente el flequillo, contemplando el parche que le había colocado la doctora sobre la reciente herida... y la otra en su ojo siempre oculta. Estuvo tentado a tocársela, a saber sólo por el roce toda su historia, pero se contuvo. Sabía que no le gustaría; si siempre la llevaba oculta era por algo. Así que se limitó a tapársela de nuevo con el pelo para que nadie más lo viera. Y pidió en sus adentros que algún día fuera capaz de contárselo.

Las palabras eran inútiles en aquel momento, por lo que se limitó a sujetarle la mano con firmeza, notando aquel extraño y placentero cosquilleo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía ya un tiempo. Un calor en su pecho que a la vez que se lo hinchaba de felicidad, también le dolía al pensar que Sanji, por su manera de actuar, no debía de sentir lo mismo.

Por más que se conocieran poco, y que de hecho, no hiciera demasiado tiempo que hubiera entrado en su vida... Sabía que él sería siempre su hombre más importante.

Suspiró, sonriendo un poco avergonzado por aquellos pensamientos, y se agachó, depositando un suave y pequeño beso en su mano, y después de dedicarle una última mirada llena de calidez y de pena, se marchó de la habitación.

**TSUZUKU**

Oh... qué mono Zoro~~ X3

Espero que os haya gustado n.n Creo que me quedó un poco tipo telegrama, pero esta vez no encontraba la forma de unir mejor las ideas :P Y también me quedaron cosas en el tintero, que tendré que reservarme para el próximo cap., porque si lo hubiera puesto en este ya hubiera sido más largo que... la semana de espera entre capítulo y capítulo del manga... arghhh...

Muchas gracias por las reviews, como siempre, me animan muchísimo. Y me alegra que le digáis a vuestros amigos/amigas de mi fic y así se conozca un poco más.

Jeje, bueno, lo dejo que me estoy poniendo tonta, jujuju. Un beso y cuidaos mucho!


	7. Un Hombre Pelea con su Corazón

_¡Eys! Hola, ¿qué tal?_

_Esta vez me pasé con el tiempo de actualización (más de un mes O.O). La verdad, no era mi intención, no quiero hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, que tardé tanto en actualizar que al final le cogí un poco de tirria al fic, pero bueno... pasaron muchas cosas ^^U Y también, admito que la inspiración se quedó en otro lado..._

_Pero antes que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODAS ESAS REVIS! De veras, es impresionante que haya recibido tantas en esta ocasión (lista que soy, eso es porque tardé en actualizar...). Sin embargo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo ;w; Y siento mucho no haberlas contestado en su momento... Abajo haré un resumen de vuestras respuestas._

_Un beso a todos y todas y espero que disfrutéis del capi :D_

**Capítulo 7: Un Hombre Pelea con su Corazón**

- Ah... Qué dolor de cabeza...

Alzó un brazo, con intención de apoyárselo en la frente, pero al rozar el parche hizo un "Ishh" de dolor, apartándolo rápidamente, y tocándose con suavidad con la punta de los dedos, para saber qué era aquello.

No recordaba qué había ocurrido ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Es más, ¿qué sitio era ese? No era su cama y tenía el vago recuerdo de haberse levantado aquella mañana. Se concentró, mirando el trozo de techo que se veía sobre su cabeza, rodeado de las cortinas de color turquesa que tapaban cualquier otra perspectiva.

"Parece la enfermería..." supuso, aunque nunca había tenido que quedarse dentro de ella demasiado tiempo, sólo de vez en cuando cuando le había dolido la cabeza como en aquel momento, o por haberse golpeado en clase de educación física y haberse hecho algún corte o rascada que necesitara ser limpiado con algo más que agua y jabón.

¡Claro! Ahora recordaba, había sido en la piscina. Había tropezado con la red y había caído... pero no recordaba mucho más... Su última imagen, a parte de la del duro suelo con el que casi se abre la crisma, era la cicatriz de Zoro. Aquella impresionante cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, que le había causado tal conmoción que no miró por dónde pisaba.

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, arrepintiéndose al instante por el latigazo que sintió en su cabeza, como si unas furiosas manos le estuvieran estrujando el cerebro. Pero aún con el dolor no podía dejar de pensar en aquello... ¿cómo se la habría hecho? Parecía haber sido algo muy grave, y se le encogió el estómago al imaginarse diversas escenas desagradables en las que alguien rajaba al peliverde. Y la peor fue en la que su agresor era el mismo que le había herido a él su ojo, amenazándole con aquel largo cuchillo de cocina...

Sintió náuseas y se obligó a abrir las cortinas y sacar las piernas de la cama, dispuesto a levantarse y marcharse ya. Si seguía inactivo no dejaría de darle vueltas a aquello, y odiaba recordar a aquel engendro.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus pies rozaran el suelo, algo lo empujó hacia atrás, volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama y cubriéndolo con las sábanas, haciendo que Sanji alzara la vista, confuso, porque al echar una primera ojeada cuando despertó no había visto a nadie. Y lo que vio casi le hace pegar el alarido más bestial de su vida, si no fuera porque se tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

¡¡¡Un esqueleto!!! ¡¡¡¡Un esqueleto que se movía y le recostaba, le tapaba y le acomodaba la almohada!!!!

Apartó la vista, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Deben ser alucinaciones, alucinaciones, después del pedazo golpe que me he dado estoy viendo cosas raras, nada más. Ahora cuando vuelva la cabeza, el que me ha acostado no será un esqueleto con afro, no...".

Tragó saliva, aún con la mano tapando con todas sus fuerzas su boca, y al girarse lentamente, vio al esqueleto inmóvil al lado de su cama. No había rastro de que se hubiera movido, estando tan bien colocado apoyado en su sujeción.

Dejó escapar todo el aire contenido inconscientemente, recuperándose del susto. "¿Ves? No se ha movido, es un esqueleto, nada más, no puedo moverse..."

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué tal está, Sanji-san? ¿Le duele la cabeza?

El chico parpadeó incrédulo, y al volver a dirigir la vista de nuevo al esqueleto, vio como este se sacaba su estirado sombrero de copa y le saludaba con una reverencia.

- ¡¡La madre del...!! - exclamó, apartándose tanto como pudo. - ¡¿Qué... - "demonios eres?!" era lo que quería preguntarle, pero se contuvo. Ya fuera porque sería una falta de respeto al... esqueleto, o porque odiaba montar escándalos.

- Yohohoho, me presento. Soy sólo huesos de muerto, Brook. ¡Encantado! Yohohoho~~.

- ¿Huesos de muerto? - se preguntó sin entender, entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se percató de la situación. - Un usuario de las frutas...

- ¡Exactamente! ¡Es usted muy listo, Sanji-san! - exclamó el esqueleto. - Oh, perdona. - se tiró un pedo.

Al rubio le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente, preguntándose cómo lo habría hecho.

- Comí la Yomi Yomi no Mi. La fruta de la resurrección. Pero cuando morí me costó mucho encontrar mi cuerpo de nuevo, y cuando lo hice ya tenía este aspecto. Yohohoho~~ - dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, aparentando mucha alegría. - Además que me costó poder salir del ataúd, ya ves que no tengo mucho músculo, yohohoho~~. Los gusanos se dieron un festín.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sanji, imaginándose la escena. Cuando muriera preferiría que le quemaran, por si acaso.

- ¡Brook! ¡¿Qué haces moviéndote?! - gritó la doctora, apareciendo de detrás de las cortinas. - Deberías mostrar respeto por quien te cuida - en un susurro añadió: - y experimenta contigo.

- Perdone, Kureha-san. - se disculpó. - Sólo quería animar a Sanji-san, ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?

- No le vas a cantar nada. Porque a ti te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad? - apuntó la doctora con su dedo a Sanji, que entre el esqueleto y la doctora de cara de bruja no sabía si había terminado en alguna especie de anime shonen de algún autor de ideas fumadas.

- Eh... sí... - asintió el rubio.

- _Binks no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo~~. _- comenzó a cantar el muerto a pleno "pulmón", y Kureha le lanzó un bisturí que quedó incrustado en el centro de su frente. - Qué susto... Casi me abre la cabeza... - se sacó el afilado instrumento y lo colocó en la mesa más cercana con delicadeza. - ¡Aunque yo ya puedo abrírmela! - exclamó, tirándose del afro y mostrando su cabeza vacía. - Yohohoho~~.

- ¡¡Uahhh!! - chilló Sanji, volviendo a replegarse contra el costado más alejado sobre la cama, y casi cayendo al suelo.

- ¡¡Brook!! ¡¡Hazte el muerto un rato, ¿quieres?!! - le ordenó Kureha, cansada ya de las tonterías del esqueleto, y este hizo otra reverencia, sacándose de nuevo el sombrero.

- Claro, es lo que mejor sé hacer. ¿Hago de muerto con cara de susto, sonriente, o de dolor? Ah, pero yo no tengo cara. Yohoho. - y antes de que la doctora fuera a romperle algún hueso y dárselo al primer chucho que viera, Brook se quedó inmóvil, en su posición habitual, de pie y con las manos apoyadas sobre su bastón.

Ahora que volvía a reinar un poco de tranquilidad, la doctora le dio unas pastillas contra el dolor y un vaso de agua, y Sanji, mirando receloso todavía al esqueleto, se las tomó. Al hacerlo, aunque el dolor no remitió enseguida, se relajó, dándose cuenta de que aún iba en bañador, aún ligeramente húmedo, al igual que su pelo, que llevaba terriblemente despeinado.

Pero más importante que eso para él era saber quién le habría traído. Tendría que agradecérselo a él también. Y luego arrearle una buena paliza al marimo por desconcentrarle con semejante cicatriz.

- Puedes irte cuando quieras. - le anunció la doctora, volviendo detrás de su escritorio y cogiendo un libro. - Y si te sigue doliendo la cabeza, tómate de éstas. - sacó de un cajón una cajita de pastillas que le lanzó al rubio, cazándolas en el aire.

Asintió, poniéndose en pie, dándose cuenta de que tampoco tenía zapatos. Pero bueno, de todas formas debería ducharse para quitarse el cloro, así que aprovecharía a hacerlo en los vestuarios, que no estaban demasiado lejos de ahí, y así se ahorraba por una vez el tener que ir hasta los baños públicos. Murmuró un leve "gracias" y se dispuso a marcharse, pero en aquel momento, Brook volvió a moverse, haciendo que Sanji diera un respingo.

- ¿Qué... quieres? - preguntó dudoso, ya que por su cara de calavera no podía saber qué pensaba.

- Fue muy tierno. - susurró el muerto, y Sanji ladeó la cabeza, cada vez entendiendo menos. - El chico que te trajo estaba muy preocupado por ti. - asintió con la cabeza mientras el rubio abría mucho los ojos de sorpresa. - Te cogió de la mano, y cuando se fue parecía muy triste...

"No puede ser...". Ahora imaginaba quién le habría traído. Porque, ¿quién otro sino él?

- Espero que el chico de pelo verde esté más tranquilo cuando te vea bien.

Sanji tragó saliva, consternado. Luego, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y suspirando, puso la mano en la puerta corredera.

- Sí, seguro que se tranquiliza... - le dijo por no llevarle la contraria, saliendo de ahí y encontrándose con un puñado de chicas de primer año, que al verlo en bañador chillaron escandalizadas. - Mierda...

Y es que al imaginarse a Zoro con su rostro triste, velando por él... sin darse cuenta había conseguido despertar a su amiguito del piso de abajo. Se tapó con las dos manos entre las piernas y salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

- Lo que me faltaba, ahora me tomarán por un pervertido como Franky... - sollozó cuando por fin estuvo dentro, apoyado contra la puerta e intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Zoro me cogió de la mano..." pensó, levantando su mano izquierda, la que creía que habría sujetado entre las suyas tan fuertes. "¿Qué tiene ese Ahoronoa en la cabeza?" era frustrante aquella situación. Parecía como si Zoro también sintiera algo por él, pero ahora estaba con Nami, ¿entonces por qué lo hacía? ¿Se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado en la piscina? ¿O era su puñetera lealtad, que aún tratándole como le trataba, no le podía dejar tranquilo?

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos contradictorios, sentía una suave presión en su pecho, sobre su corazón, placentera y a la vez dolorosa. Zoro le había cogido de la mano... ¿por qué eso le volvía tan feliz y tan desgraciado al mismo tiempo? ¿Era esto debido al tan temido "enamoramiento"?

Pensando todavía en aquello, se separó por fin de la puerta, encaminándose a su taquilla, sacando su toalla, champú y gel, y se fue hasta la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia cayera por su cuerpo inmóvil.

"Es increíble... lo mal que estoy desde que Zoro está por aquí..." pensó, permitiéndose una media sonrisa, y cogiendo el champú para comenzar a lavarse el pelo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Ya era la hora del recreo, y Nami, al ver que ni Zoro ni Sanji aparecían aquel día, le había dicho a Luffy y al resto que iría a buscarles. Que ella supiera, no tenían ningún examen justo antes del patio que pudiera prolongarse demasiado, así que se acercó hasta su clase, encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros merendando dentro del aula.

Se acercó a un corrillo de estudiantes, todos chicos, y con cautela les preguntó acerca de sus amigos. Al explicarle lo del accidente, Nami se apresuró a ir a la enfermería a buscarle, pero ya no estaba allí.

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes, caminando distraídamente por los pasillos mientras todo el mundo hablaba con el habitual barullo, y entonces se le ocurrió un sitio donde mirar.

Zoro debía de sentirse bastante impotente con aquella situación, por eso no había querido aparecer, porque, de todas formas, la idea de que hubieran hecho las paces se le hacía demasiado inverosímil si Sanji había acabado con varios puntos en la frente. Así que se encaminó a un lugar en el que te puedes refugiar y difícilmente te encontrarán.

Abrió la puerta del terrado, encontrándoselo vacío. Dio una vuelta alrededor, hasta que fijó la vista encima de la entrada, y por encima de aquel pequeño trozo de edificio vio un pie colgando. Se acercó a las escaleras que colgaban en el costado derecho y se encaramó en ellas, asomando la cabeza con cuidado, y encontrándose al peliverde tumbado allí, con la vista clavada en las nubes y los brazos bajó su cabeza, haciéndole de cojines.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. - Nami sonrió orgullosa, y Zoro le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, para después volverla a clavar en el cielo. - ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en la piscina? He escuchado que Sanji-kun tropezó con la red y casi se abre la cabeza. - dijo, sentándose a su lado con las rodillas contra su pecho.

- Pues no mucho más que eso. Si acaso, pregúntale a él si quieres saber más detalles, él sabrá por qué tropezó de aquella manera tan estúpida.

Nami bufó disgustada.

- No empieces tú también, Zoro, ya bastante tenemos con que Sanji-kun esté cabreado.

Zoro se incorporó de golpe, mirándole con furia.

- Claro, y si Sanji está cabreado conmigo, yo no tengo derecho a enfadarme con él, ¿verdad?

- No quería decir eso... - se disculpó la pelirroja, un poco encogida por su reacción. - Pero si los dos estáis enfadados será más difícil que algún día hagáis las paces, ¿no crees? Y además, ¿me puedes explicar por qué ahora de repente te enfadas con él?

El peliverde se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer hacia atrás, recostándose de nuevo en el suelo, y dándole la espalda a Nami.

- Estoy cansado de esta situación. - masculló. - No me ha dado ninguna oportunidad para que me explique... y encima... parece como si él sintiera algo por mí pero se negara a admitirlo.

- Zoro. Si tú, que eres hetero, de repente te dieras cuenta de que te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo, ¿no te comportarías un poco como Sanji-kun?

Zoro se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensándoselo, y finalmente resopló.

- Pero tampoco me comportaría como un capullo, como hace él, sin dejar que se expliquen. Más bien pediría explicaciones inmediatamente. - resolvió, con el ceño fruncido, al darse cuenta de que eso era más sensato que no lo que estaba haciendo Sanji.

Nami suspiró.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón... - le concedió. - Pero él también tiene motivos para sentirse intimidado e incómodo.

El chico resopló en respuesta, y ella, con los labios apretados en una mueca pensativa, terminó diciendo:

- En todo caso esta situación es una tremenda estupidez. - se alzó de hombros, negando con fuerza con la cabeza. - No entiendo a los tíos, de verdad, luego dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas. Pero anda que vosotros no sois cabezones, maldita sea. - Zoro le miró de reojo, un poco preocupado por el tono enfadado en que lo había dicho. Las veces que la había visto cabrearse no habían sido experiencias agradables. Sobretodo para su bolsillo...

- ¿Y tienes algún plan para que pueda hablar con él? Porque ya lo he intentado todo...

- Todo no. - le cortó ella. - Si lo hubieras hecho, ya volveríais a ser amigos y ahora estaríamos comiendo todos juntos. - a medida que lo iba pronunciando, iba pasando del enojo a un decaído susurro melancólico.

"Claro... A ella le jode sobretodo porque no puede estar cerca de Luffy..." pensó Zoro, sin saber si compadecerla o cabrearse con ella también, pero al fin y al cabo, Nami no era alguien que tuviera que estar preocupándose por su situación, así que finalmente suspiró resignado, agradecido por tener a alguien que se preocupara por él.

- ¡Ya está! - gritó de repente la pelirroja, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara. - Si no podemos hacer que Sanji te escuche, le obligaremos a que lo haga.

Tragó saliva nervioso.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Nami... - trató de calmar a la de repente encendida chica, que estaba con un puño alzado a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos parecían llamear. - Sé de lo que es capaz ese idiota... - dijo, recordando el aterrizaje de morros desde su habitación.

- No te preocupes. - le tranquilizó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. - Se me ha ocurrido la manera. Y si después de eso no hacéis las paces, tendré que hablar personalmente con él. - su sonrisa se convirtió en una maníaca y su rostro se ensombreció siniestramente. Zoro ya no supo qué era peor, si que Sanji no le hiciera caso nunca más o la amenaza que se cernía sobre éste si decidía continuar en sus trece. Pero no le parecía apropiado que fuera ella la que se encargara de aquello.

- Nami, ¿tú has escuchado aquella canción, la que dice que "un hombre pelea con su corazón"?

- ¿Mmm? - le dirigió una mirada curiosa y pensativa. - ¿La de Hyadain? Sí, claro...

- Pues eso es lo que pienso, que debería ser yo el que le hiciera entrar en razón.

- Zoro. - le llamó de repente, cortándole. - Un hombre debe pelear con su corazón, pero debe aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos si la situación le supera, ¿no crees? - el chico se quedó en silencio, aceptando que tenía razón. - Además, no te preocupes, que ni sabrá que hemos intervenido. - le guiñó un ojo, confiada, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Zoro por lo que fuera que estaba planeando la pelirroja.

- Está bien... - terminó aceptando, resignado.

- Venga, y anímate, no me seas idiota. - le dijo, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza. - Pronto volveréis a coger la bici juntos. - sonrió traviesamente, provocándole un visible sonrojo al peliverde, pero antes de que pudiera replicarle, Nami dejó caer su puño contra su palma, en señal de que se había acordado de algo. - Es verdad, Zoro, ¿tú me podrías hacer un favor a cambio?

- ¿Cuál? - inquirió receloso.

- Consígueme una cita con Luffy. - pidió, juntando sus manos en súplica pero muy sonriente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo hago yo eso?!

- Pues simplemente pregúntale si tiene algo que hacer este finde, y si no, pues le propones de ir a las recreativas conmigo. Le explicas que Nojiko me está muy encima y eso, y seguro que acepta.

- Para una excusa tan elaborada, pídeselo tú misma, ¿no crees? - se quejó fastidiado.

- ¡Idiota, no entiendes nada! - le recriminó con enojo. - Las chicas somos muy sensibles y vergonzosas a veces, necesitamos que alguien de el primer paso por nosotras en algunas ocasiones.

"Anda ya..." pensó, asombrándose el peliverde. "Ella no tiene un pelo ni de sensible ni de vergonzosa". Nami, al ver la cara que hacía, le echó una mirada fulminante, era intuible lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al chico.

- Está bien, está bien... - suspiró, alzando sus manos para que se calmara. - Al menos no es algo muy complicado. - volvió a recostarse tranquilamente en el suelo, con sus brazos tras su nuca. Aunque en realidad no estaba nada tranquilo.

No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si algo salía mal. Lo más probable es que lo colgara de los pies desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio. Pero debía tener esperanzas, y supuso que fe también, por más que las otras veces que le había pedido ayuda a la pelirroja, ella le había obligado a pagarle el favor, literalmente.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta del terrado abrirse de un golpetazo, y los pasos y voces de dos personas.

- ¡Oi, Nami! ¡¿Estás aquí?! - oyó que gritaba una voz familiar.

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, sintiendo un placentero cosquilleo al ver que Luffy había ido a buscarla. Pero cuando vio que venía acompañado, se disgustó ligeramente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Luffy? - preguntó, tratando de disimular su desilusión.

El chico se giró bruscamente, mirando en dirección hacia ellos dos, y estirando su brazo, se colocó entre ellos.

- ¿Qué hacíais los dos aquí solos? - inquirió con el ceño fruncido, mientras se hurgaba la nariz. A Zoro le pareció que remarcaba considerablemente la palabra "solos".

- Hablar. - le contestó un poco perpleja. - Ya te dije que iba a ir a buscar a Zoro y a Sanji-kun, pero como estabas haciendo el chorra con el profesor Shanks no me oíste, seguramente.

Luffy se quedó en silencio, contemplándolos lárgamente con el rostro serio. Parecía que no se tragaba esa excusa, pero en realidad, no habían hecho nada más.

Hasta que de repente abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Ah! Hablar nada más, ¿no? - sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los otros dos suspiraron con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Sí que le había costado pillarlo... - Bueno, ¿pues sabes qué? Shanks-sensei nos ha propuesto a todos jugar a algo genial, ¡y tienes que venir!

- ¿Jugar...? - cuestionó desanimada. Muy a su pesar, Shanks y Luffy se parecían demasiado en su afición a los piratas, de hecho, era el pelirrojo el que le había metido tantas historias en la cabeza que había terminado medio chalado. Era seguro que fuera algún tipo de juego así.

Luffy la cogió de la muñeca, instándole para que bajara de una vez de ahí arriba, aunque no hizo ningún ademán de que quisiera que Zoro hiciera lo mismo. Es más, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. El peliverde esperó que no fuera porque en realidad no se fiara de él, ya tenía bastante con un chico que lo tratara como si no fuera nadie.

Al bajar, se encontraron con el profesor, demasiado alegre y colorado para las horas que eran. Y con un tufillo dulzón que lo delataba.

- ¡Bien chicos! - exclamó, arrastrando las palabras. - ¡Yo soy vuestro capitán! ¡El capitán Shanks Sparrow! - a Nami y Zoro les vino un repentino "ataque de tos", mientras el profesor seguía parloteando. - Y este... este... - comenzó a murmurar, mirando de reojo a Luffy.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y yo soy Luffy Turner! Shishishishi. - Nami se golpeó la frente con la mano. A veces su infantilidad pasaba de castaño oscuro, y no llegaba a comprender cómo podía gustarle aquel idiota. - Y tú puedes ser Nami Swan, ¿vale?

La chica abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras notaba la mano de Zoro dándole una palmadita cómplice en su hombro. No es que fuera muy aficionada a la película, pero sabía que Will Turner y Elizabeth Swan eran pareja. Y que hubiera sido Luffy el que lo dijera, con tanta naturalidad, como si realmente ellos dos estuvieran juntos, hizo que se sonrojara.

- Oh, muy buena Luffy, le pega mucho. - le felicitó el profesor.

- Bueno, es que Sanji siempre la llama así, así que es la que encaja mejor con el nombre.

A la porra. Nada de naturalidad, se había olvidado que ese idiota de goma era más simple que... que eso, que una goma de borrar.

Sin embargo, una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza, y de repente comenzó a mostrarse muy interesada en el juego.

- Luffy, entonces vayamos rápidamente a buscar a... a... - no recordaba su nombre, y eso la puso más nerviosa, con lo que decidió cambiar el formato. - ¡Eso es! Tenemos que tenderles una emboscada a los marines para que se queden atrapados y no puedan seguirnos. Así nosotros podremos ir a por el tesoro de... esto...

- ¡Sí! ¡El tesoro del One Piece! - exclamó eufórico el chico, con los brazos alzados. - Pero antes necesitamos juntar toda la tripulación, que se quedaron en el puerto esperando. - explicó, señalando con el pulgar detrás suya, en dirección al árbol bajo el cual normalmente merendaban.

- Pues vayamos. - asintió la chica, y Luffy, ya como si fuera una costumbre, la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó con él.

- Bueno, Zoro-kun... - suspiró el profesor, que se quedó unos segundos más ahí con él. - ¿Soy yo o Luffy ha pasado olímpicamente de ti?

- Seh... Me he dado cuenta. - asintió el peliverde. Pero no le importaba demasiado lo que pensara él, por más que le fastidiara ligeramente el volver a ser ignorado así. Prefería más que Nami pudiera ayudarle en aquel asunto. Y luego, ya hablaría con Luffy.

Si volvía a hacer las paces con el rubio, aunque fuera a través de otras personas, se convenció de que nunca podría encontrarse con otro problema que no pudiera superar, y que una vez volvieran a hablarse, ya no podrían volverse a pelear de aquella estúpida manera.

El profesor, al no encontrar más conversación que sacar con el peliverde, se marchó, corriendo tras ellos, y Zoro, sacando de su bolsillo y mirando la hora del móvil se preguntó qué podrían llegar a hacer en esos cinco minutos escasos que quedaban de recreo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Salió tranquilamente de los vestuarios, con el pelo todavía un poco húmedo, chorreando ligeramente, pero con el calor que hacía no le molestaba en absoluto. La ducha le había sentado bien, sobretodo la segunda mitad, que después de estar pensando repetidamente en distintas poses de Zoro con una correa al cuello, había terminado por usar agua totalmente fría, borrando cualquier tipo de imagen de su cabeza. Tal vez a partir de ahora debería hacer siempre lo mismo cuando fuera a los baños públicos, aunque era consciente de que a más de uno, con la temperatura del agua se les izaba la bandera.

- Comienzo a cansarme de esta situación. - murmuró, aunque lo que dijera sólo fuera verdad en parte, ya que ese cosquilleo que notaba en su interior cada vez que lo veía o lo evocaba en su mente le hacía sentir culpable, pero lo suficientemente bien y eufórico.

Se encaminó hacia la enfermería con decisión. Había tenido que quitarse el parche que le habían colocado por la cicatriz, y aunque no era gran cosa aquella herida, la forma y el lugar en el que se encontraba recordaba claramente a cierto personaje famoso, y pasaba de que le llamaran "Sanji Potter".

Llegó, pero cuando puso la mano en la ranura para empujar la puerta, escuchó voces en su interior, y se quedó un momento en silencio. Si alguien estaba dentro, y sobretodo, si era una chica, no debía entrar hasta que acabaran con ella, así que se colocó a un costado, esperando a que terminaran, y sin querer, escuchando un poco de la conversación.

- ¡No deberías haberle dejado marchar! ¿Y ahora qué haremos? - oyó la aguda voz de una mujer, quejándose. De fondo se oyeron unos rápidos murmullos apagados, y la estridente voz del esqueleto diciendo algo que no llegó a entender. - Ya, pero se supone que no deben saberlo. - resolvió aquella chica, la única que era capaz de entender. - Es verdad... Pero de todas formas, lo voy a vigilar. Y voy a avisar a Robin-sensei y Franky-sensei, ¿de acuerdo?

"¿De qué deben estar hablando?" se preguntó extrañado, aunque teniendo un mal presentimiento. No sabía muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero se imaginó que aquello iba por él.

Tragando saliva nervioso, se dio media vuelta, marchándose hacia su clase al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana de final del recreo. Bueno, tal vez conseguía ligar con las chicas con aquella nueva cicatriz, al menos hasta que dentro de un par de semanas se le borrara por completo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Para variar, durante la clase, Sanji había pasado totalmente de él, y Zoro, un poco frustrado, estaba descargando todo su malestar en hacer entrenar con todas sus fuerzas a sus alumnos, mientras él se quedó en un rincón, levantando unas pesas anormalmente gigantescas y pesadas para cualquier persona corriente, ganándose la admiración de sus "fieles seguidores", como se habían autodenominado, Johnny y Yosaku, y algunas miradas desaprobatorias pero nada intimidadas por su fuerza, de Bonnie, que seguía sin gustarle demasiado su profesor.

- Muy bien, Roro-sensei. - le llamó, acercándose a él sigilosamente, con la intención de sorprenderle y se diera un susto, pero él estaba tan absorto que ni le contestó. La pelirrosa, enfadada, apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, suspirando. - Ya llevamos una hora de calentamiento, profe. - dijo esto último con un retintín enojado. - ¿No vamos a hacer nada más hoy?

Zoro, que a pesar de todo, la había oído, dejó las pesas en el suelo con cuidado, y se giró hacia ella, con una mirada que podría haber pasado por la de un asesino desquiciado.

- Para ganar hay que entrenar y entrenar hasta desfallecer. - gruñó él.

Bonnie, que involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, le espetó.

- Me parece muy bien, pero aquí no venimos a matarnos a entrenar, señor músculos. Es sólo una actividad extraescolar...

- Si tienes esa mentalidad, nunca serás capaz de vencer, Jewelry. - le cortó él antes de que pudiera añadir todo el discurso que seguramente debía de haberse preparado para aquella situación.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que me llames con tanta familiaridad? - inquirió cabreada.

- ¡Ey, Zoro! - escuchó que le llamaban desde fuera, cortando otra vez a la chica mientras hablaba, que se puso roja de la rabia.

- Oh, Luffy... - murmuró el chico, reconociendo al de cabello negro dando saltos en la puerta del gimnasio, sin que le permitieran entrar. - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento? - le pidió al acercarse el peliverde. - Necesito que me acompañes un segundo a hacer una cosa.

Zoro parpadeó confuso e intrigado, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien... - estaba convencido de que antes se había cabreado con él, o que al menos le había enojado encontrarlo con Nami, pero ahora parecía muy contento y relajado. Tal vez incluso tenía poca cabeza como para mantener un enfado con alguien durante demasiado tiempo. - Oi, chicos. - llamó a sus alumnos. - Poneos por parejas y haced combates de uno contra uno. Cuando os canséis podéis marcharos a casa. - les dijo.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ya estoy harta!! - chilló furiosa Bonnie, dando una serie de rápidas y fuertes patadas en el tatami, dándose la vuelta, recogiendo su bolsa y saliendo a grandes zancadas antes de que Zoro se moviera. - ¡¡Me voy a comer al McDonalds hasta que reviente!! - se oyó que gritaba ya a lo lejos. El chico negó con la cabeza y se hizo una nota mental de hablar con ella al día siguiente cuando se la encontrara.

Los chicos, un poco confusos y perplejos por la reacción, se pusieron a hacer lo que les mandó el profesor, mientras éste salía sin siquiera quitarse el chándal, que aunque debía llevar kimono para hacer kendo, a él siempre le había parecido bastante incómodo si te querías mover con facilidad.

Siguió a Luffy dentro del instituto y subieron las escaleras. Debido a su mala orientación, no supo a dónde lo dirigía hasta que llegaron.

- Oye, Luffy, ¿para qué me necesitabas? - preguntó, curioso, mientras el pequeño abría una puerta y hacía pasar primero a Zoro. - ¿Eh...? ¿El tejado...? ¿Luffy?

Pero al darse la vuelta, la puerta se había cerrado, y cuando trató de abrirla, la encontró bloqueada.

- ¡¡Oye, Luffy!! ¡¡No es momento de jugar!! ¡¡Abre la puerta, ¿me oyes?!!

No recibió respuesta, y mientras él seguía forcejeando, tratando de abrirla, escuchó un susurro asombrado a su espalda.

- ¿Zoro?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se encontró con Sanji, con el rostro tan perplejo como el suyo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de qué era todo aquello. Nami ya había puesto en marcha su plan de reconciliación.

"Pues al final... sí que tendré que luchar con mi corazón..." pensó irónicamente, con la cancioncita resonando en sus oídos.

**TSUZUKU**

¡Yey, terminado! Y otra vez se queda en un momento crucial, jujuju~~ Es que si no lo hago así, no hay manera de que empiece el próximo capi... -.-U

Sólo quiero hacer una anotación acerca de este capi: el título del capítulo, lo de "un hombre debe luchar con su corazón", está sacado de cierto vídeo de youtube, que seguramente habréis visto en alguna ocasión. El cantante, Hyadain, compuso la letra con la melodía de los videojuegos de Super Mario, y canta imitando las voces de los personajes (Mario, Bowser, Peach y Luigi, en orden de aparición). Os recomiendo que lo veáis, ya que han hecho numerosas versiones del vídeo original con personajes y parejas de todas las series posibles. Y no hace falta que diga que de One Piece habré visto, entre en Nico Douga y youtube, como más de cinco versiones Si escribís "One Piece Western Show Parody" lo encontraréis, al menos una versión de AcexLuffy, ZoroxLuffy (las versiones que yo ví de SanjixZoro están en el Douga… D:)

Luego, espero que os haya hecho gracia lo de Shanks Sparrow. Hace mucho que se me ocurrió, y al final decidí reservármelo para este fic :P

Y ahora, ¡las respuestas!

Ante todo pido de nuevo disculpas por haber tardado tanto T.T Espero que **Yaoista** aún estés viva ó.ò Si pasas por Amor Yaoi, verás que contesté tu coment...

**Mel-yug**, encantada de que te guste y que me sigas por aquí n.n Lo de dejar de publicar aún no lo tengo seguro, porque muy a menudo me descubro con unas ganas increíbles de escribir, y tengo que sentarme a hacerlo, quiera o no ^^U

**Hime-chan**… tenías otro nick en Amor Yaoi, ¿verdad? Perdona que no te reconozca… -.-U Tal vez eres Akari-Yami? Perdona si me equivoco... Y por mi encantada, cualquier pareja es buena en One Piece (aunque yo soy fiel a las que me gustan, eso es muy cierto, juju), gracias por el cumplido (lo de llamarme pervertida :D).

**Cyda**, muchas gracias, kukukuku~~ Espero que no termines matándome.... y trataré de actualizar más a menudo por mi integridad física. Nah, es coña, me gustó tu revi ^w^ Sanji y Zoro juntos pa' toda la vida :D Algún día Oda-cchi se dará cuenta de que no tendrá otra opción de dejarlos juntos, juasjuasjuas! Y sobre esos tejemanejes que llevo en la historia, tú lo has dicho, ya irán saliendo. Por ahora estoy muy contenta de mantener esa intriga. Y... vale, mucha gente me dice que prefiere el ZoroSan (como lo llamo yo), pero es que ya hay tantos y tantos fics y doujinshis de esa temática que... prefiero a Zoro sometido. Vaya, yo también necesito un protector de esos anti babas... Y te diré una cosilla, tú busca en Zoro Age (una página con links a fanarts de Zoro) y lo que más abunda es el Zoro uke :DD. Es sorprendente entonces que no haya más cosas de él en doujin D:

**Yami**, hola! Encantada de verte de nuevo por aquí en esta ocasión ^w^ Tienes razón en lo que aparté un poco a Robin de los chicos... pero hay veces que realmente me cuesta darles un poco de protagonismo a los que no son ni Zoro ni Sanji... A partir de ahora intentaré hacer que salga más. Es cierto de que disfruto haciendo sufrir a Sanji, pero también a Zoro (soy una sádica, muajaja), pero Oda-sensei también disfruta haciéndolo, neh? Basta con ver el cartel de _Se Busca _que tiene. Y weno, ya viste que a mi tampoco me gusta el AcexSanji, pero lo metí por necesidad, más adelante ya lo verás. Igual que lo de la cicatriz de Sanji. Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, y aunque no te guste el LuNa... pues no sé, después de leer un par de doujins de ellos, los encontré tan monos que decidí meterlos en el fic ^^U

Necare, trataré de complacerte con lo de Zoro y Chibizo. Ya verás, en cuanto meta más escenas dentro de la casa, estará por ahí rondando, jurjur. Y supongo que adapto bien las personalidades porque One Piece es mi serie prefe desde hace ya muchos años, así que sé más o menos cómo reaccionarían.

**Shaolin Queen**, encantada de conocerte! Nice to meet you, I'm glad you enjoy my fic :D O prefieres que hable español? La verdad es que italiano no sé -.- Pero estoy súper feliz de que te guste el fic. Un besazo desde España ^w^

**Seiketo**, gracias ^^ Hay gente que no le gusta el LuNa, pero, como ya dije arriba, esta vez lo preferí. Si miras mis otros fics, verás que lo he juntado ya con casi todo el mundo :P Esta vez tocaba pareja hetero XD Lo de las frutas y los piratas es que, siguen estando dentro del universo de One Piece, aunque muchos años después. Como una especie de nueva reencarnación de los personajes en los que todos son estudiantes o viven muy cerca. Por lo que no es extraña la aparición de las frutas.

**The wanted**, tuviste doble ración, pero esta vez tardó más... Lo siento. Espero que este lo hayas disfrutado.

Y a **Brujiprimas** (leíste todos mis fics? o.o Gracias ^^), **Lucianami** (ya verás cuando estos dos se conozcan, juju, no va a haber "tregua"), **NamiYSanji **(tranquila, no llegas tarde, la historia continua) y **Yuu Hachiko **(perdona que sea corta tu respuesta, pero espero que te haya gustado el despertar de Sanji), también muchas gracias.

¡Eso es todo! Nos vemos-leemos en el próximo. Un abrazo y beso virtual a todos y todas.


	8. Con hora límite

_Esta vez tardé menos! Un hurra por mí, yey!_

_Como no se me ocurre qué más decir, aquí tenéis el capi. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

**Capítulo 8: Con hora límite**

La campana sonó cuando ni siquiera habían alcanzado el patio. Luffy apretó los puños e hinchó los morritos enrabiado.

- Porras, ya no podremos jugar... Por una vez que conseguía que jugáramos todos juntos a piratas. - suspiró decaído.

Nami, por otro lado, se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndose la uña mientras pensaba rápidamente. Quería aprovechar aquel juego para usar a Luffy y poder juntar a aquellos dos de una vez, pero ahora no tenía tiempo. Le dirigió una mirada al chico, para saber si aún tenía posibilidades de llevar a cabo su plan a pesar de todo, y su carita de pena y ojitos aguados le dio a entender que sí. Y también que si no jugaba con Luffy a piratas, se pondría más triste que nunca.

- Va, Luffy, no te preocupes... - le habló, desviando un poco la vista al notar que se estaba poniendo colorada. - Si quieres cuando terminen las clases jugamos un rato los dos... - le miró de reojo, rascándose la punta de la nariz, un poco nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría si solamente jugaban ellos.

Pero Luffy le dirigió una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- ¡Genial! Pensaba que no tendrías ganas de jugar conmigo, que no te gustaban todas estas cosas de piratas.

La chica se quedó un poco sin habla por haber acertado de pleno.

- Ehh... Bueno, en realidad lo sigo viendo como una frikada y de crío pequeño, pero como te hace tanta ilusión, tampoco me importa tanto. - se explicó rápidamente, y Luffy, tan entusiasmado como estaba, sólo entendió la última frase.

- Bien, entonces después de clases nos reuniremos en el puerto y encerraremos a los marines. - sonrió ampliamente. - Y luego podremos ir a buscar el tesoro sin problemas.

- Vale. - asintió la pelirroja, y Luffy alzó su mano para que las entrechocaran amistosamente, pero sujetó tiempo de más la mano de su amiga, entrelazando sus dedos, y dejándola confusa, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

El contacto terminó lentamente, ella con las mejillas encendidas, él con el rostro sereno, empujados por los alumnos que se dirigían a sus clases; se separaron, dándose la espalda y yendo a sus aulas. Era emocionante pensar que podría pasar un rato a solas con Luffy, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada porque no tendría demasiado tiempo. Cuando Nojiko volviera a casa, a las cinco de la tarde, si ella no estaba ya allí, no sólo la llamaría para localizarla inmediatamente (siempre decía que "sufría" por tener una hermana tan linda, y Nami se imaginaba que lo decía en más de un sentido, no sólo en el de que un hombre pudiera quererle hacer algo), sino que luego la bombardearía a preguntas. Y no tenía ganas de contarle nada de Luffy y que intentara chantajearla después. No, todo aquello debía seguir en secreto hasta que realmente ellos dos salieran juntos, si es que llegaban a hacerlo algún día. Aún le sorprendía que, después de estar casi año y medio enamorada de él y decidida a guardar aquellos sentimientos para ella sola, que al conocer a Zoro le dijera que se decidiera a hacerlo y que hubiera finalmente cedido. Debía reconocer que aunque pareciera que sólo ella le estuviera ayudando, él también lo había hecho.

Miró el reloj, y vio que el tiempo que tendría de plazo era de dos horas, descontando el rato de la comida y del camino a su casa, y tampoco estaba tan mal. Y mientras pensaba en aquello, desfilando hacia su clase entre toda la gente que se movían en bloque, vio a Sanji pasar a su lado en dirección contraria, hacia las escaleras, e iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que ella alargó la mano y lo sujetó del brazo.

- Sanji-kun... - lo llamó, dándose él la vuelta y mirándola un poco perplejo.

- Ah, Nami-san. - la pelirroja le soltó, y él se llevó una mano a la nuca. - Perdona, iba distraído y no te vi. ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, claro, ¿qué tal estás del golpe que te diste? - preguntó ella. - La verdad es que me asusté bastante cuando lo escuché...

Sanji hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- No es nada, me dieron unos puntos y ya estoy bien. - le mostró la herida, y los labios de Nami se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida, aguantándose las ganas de reírse cuando vio la forma de rayo que tenía. - Sí, ya lo sé, es ridícula... - masculló él, un poco cabreado por su mala suerte, y se la ocultó un poco con el flequillo.

- No, si te queda bien... Ay, no, quiero decir... Qué mala suerte... Bueno... Se te curará, no te preocupes... - balbuceó la pelirroja, con voz entrecortada y una mano delante de la boca para que no viera que estaba riéndose.

- Ya... - le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, no muy contento de que se riera a su costa, pero supuso que debía resultar demasiado cómico. - Bueno, pues yo me marcho ya para mi clase...

En ese momento Nami espabiló y lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

- Espera, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? - mientras decía aquello trazó a toda prisa un plan - ¿Puedes esperarme en la azotea hoy, al terminar las clases? Tengo una cosa que hablar contigo.

A Sanji se le transformaron los ojos en corazones, y asintió fervientemente.

- ¡Por supuesto, Nami-swan! - canturreó. - Pero si es una declaración de amor, deja que sea yo el primero en declarártelo. - hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sujetando la mano de la chica, sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza.

- No... Es para hablar de otra cosa... ¿Podrás venir, igualmente?

- Claro que sí. - le confirmó sonriente. - Estaré ahí como un clavo cuando terminen las clases.

- Muy bien. - sonrió Nami. - Pues nos vemos allí después de las clases. Hasta luego.

- 'Ta luego, Nami-swaaaan~~ - la despidió con energía, mientras se marchaba corriendo escaleras arriba, con la fuerza de la euforia.

"Conseguido. Será fácil convencer a Luffy para que se lleve a Zoro al tejado también, así que ya está solucionado." Nami se fue contenta, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras entraba y se sentaba en su sitio, dando comienzo a la asignatura de historia.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Después de las clases, nada más sonar la campana, él ya había salido de la clase y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el tejado. Allí no había nadie, todos se habían marchado a sus actividades extraescolares o a su casa. Acabaría llegando tarde al trabajo, pero por Nami-san valía la pena, fuera lo que fuera lo que le tuviese que decir, así que llamó con el móvil a Zeff, pidiéndole tres horas libres (¿tanto tiempo pensaba que estaría con ella? Era muy optimista, sobretodo viendo como siempre le había tratado).

- Criajo de mierda, como después llegues un minuto más tarde de las cinco, no vas a oler el dinero este mes. - le amenazó, y Sanji asintió, a pesar de que no pudiera verlo.

- Qué sí, viejo asqueroso. Estaré ahí a las cinco. - y colgó, sentándose en una esquina a esperar a Nami, vigilando atentamente la puerta, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su maleta y comenzaba a fumar.

Sin embargo, pasó la primera hora, y la chica no apareció. Y como cabría esperar en Sanji, a él no le importó, mientras iba acumulando una pila de colillas a su lado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡Luffy! ¿Dónde te has metido? - llamaba la chica, buscando al moreno un poco preocupada, mirando el reloj nerviosa. Había pasado un poco más de media hora desde que sonó la campana, y aunque se había imaginado que estaría abajo, en el árbol, esperándola, no estaba allí, y tuvo que ponerse a buscarlo.

Le llevó mucho rato encontrarlo, por más que diera vueltas por el patio no había ni rastro de él, hasta que al final se le ocurrió levantar la vista, y por fin vio al chico colgado de una ventana del segundo piso de las que daba al patio trasero, mirando interesado en su interior.

- ¡¡Luffy!! ¡¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo?! - le gritó con ira. El moreno se sobresaltó, soltándose del marco de la ventana y cayendo encima de Nami. Pero en el último momento alargó uno de sus brazos, apoyándose en el suelo, y con una pirueta aterrizó varios metros detrás de ella.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, Luffy la había sujetado y la había arrastrado debajo del porche a un rincón oscuro, tapándole la boca con una mano.

- Shhh... - le pidió, poniendo un dedo en vertical sobre sus labios, mientras miraba nervioso en la dirección de la que había huido.

Oyeron el ruido de una ventana abriéndose y unos apagados murmullos confusos de un par de personas. Se pudo entender un "imaginaciones tuyas" muy despreocupado, y finalmente, un "clac" que les dio a entender que habían vuelto a cerrar, y Luffy soltó por fin a Nami.

- Uff, Nami, casi me descubren... - se quejó el chico con cara de que le habían aguado la fiesta.

Por su parte, la chica se había quedado en estado de shock, colorada hasta las orejas y con la mirada perdida. El tacto de las manos de Luffy sobre su cuerpo le habían dejado sin fuerzas, paralizada, y los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto increíblemente rápidos.

- Y... - sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad, tratando de darle el sentido al rojo de sus mejillas el del enfado, y no el del enamoramiento. - ¡¿Y a mi que me cuentas, Luffy?! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí subido? ¿Que no habíamos quedado después de las clases?

Luffy sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Oh, perdona, no es que no quisiera quedar, pero ha pasado algo y me quería enterar. - se disculpó.

- ¿Tú interesándote por algo? - levantó una ceja, totalmente asombrada. Pero él no le hizo demasiado caso. - ¿Y qué era de lo que te enteraste y querías saber?

El chico miró el suelo, pateando una piedrecilla, mientras le explicaba.

- Pues que parece ser que la noche que estuvimos aquí nos descubrieron. - dijo con voz calmada, rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí, eso lo sabíamos, ellos se dieron cuenta de que... Un momento, ¿saben que fuimos _nosotros_? - preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja, y Luffy asintió.

- Están muy raros, parece como si hubiera alguna cosa en el insti que no quisieran que supiéramos... Y parece que uno de los que vino con nosotros aquella noche ha descubierto alguna cosa más, por eso se han reunido.

- ¿Quiénes se han reunido?

- Los profes. Y Califa era quien daba la reunión.

- ¿Califa? - preguntó asustada la chica.

Califa, aquella mujer que vestía con esas minifaldas extremadamente cortas y las medias de rejilla, a pesar de estar en la enfermería con la doctora Kureha, era una mujer muy misteriosa. Y peligrosa. Había llegado a sacar a patadas de la enfermería a gente que aún no se había recuperado, alegando que se le había terminado el tiempo allí, y que ya se terminaría de recuperar fuera.

Siempre, entre los alumnos, había corrido el rumor de que en la enfermería debía de haber algo especial, que Califa quería esconder. No sabían qué era, pero todos los que habían intentado averiguarlo habían fracasado.

- Tal vez podríamos ir ahora a la enfermería a ver si encontramos el tesoro, ¿no crees? Todos están metidos en aquella habitación, si uno se queda de guardia en la puerta, y el otro busca, no habrá problema. - propuso Luffy, con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción y una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

- Un-un momento... - le detuvo, recordando que Sanji aún la esperaba en la azotea, si es que no se había vuelto a casa después de tanto esperarla. Aunque bueno, eso era imposible, seguro que sería capaz de esperarla durante una semana, si llegara a hacer falta. Pero igual pasaba un poco de pena por él. - Antes tenemos que hacer una cosa. Tenemos que llevar a Zoro al tejado y encerrarlo allí.

Luffy parpadeó sin entender.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Es que te ha hecho algo? - su rostro se ensombreció al decir eso, pero Nami negó enérgicamente con las manos y con la cabeza.

- No, qué va, para nada. Es sólo que... - se puso a pensar una excusa rápidamente, ya que lo de "encerrar a los marines" no podía resultar ahora, además que Zoro se suponía que era uno de los suyos. Más bien, los marines serían los profesores, o al menos, algunos de ellos. - Zoro le hizo una putada a Sanji... emmm... Se enrolló con su novia. - Nami se puso a sudar copiosamente de los nervios de inventarse una mentira delante de la escrutadora y sincera mirada de su amigo. - Pero un rollito de una noche, nada más...Y entonces... Sanji está cabreadísimo con él, y Zoro quiere hacer las paces pero no puede. Por eso he encerrado a Sanji en el tejado, para que Zoro le explique que en realidad fue su novia la que se puso a tontear con él y que en realidad no quería nada con él... Que no le tenga rencor por eso.

"Esto no cuela, esto no cuela..." pensó la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "¿Desde cuándo ha tenido Sanji novia? ¿Y cuándo podría haberse enrollado Zoro con ella, si llevan enfadados desde hace dos semanas?" se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano, aunque Luffy pareció no darse cuenta.

- ¿Tú eras la novia de Sanji? - preguntó de repente.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ahmmm... - pareció que pensaba algo, y luego la miró con sus penetrantes ojos. - ¿Entonces quién era?

- No lo sé... No me lo dijeron. - le explicó, enredando sus dedos nerviosa, preguntándose a qué venía tanto interés ahora.

- Ahmmm... - repitió, satisfecho con la respuesta. - Vale, entonces te ayudaré a llevarlo allí. Déjamelo a mi, ¿vale? - dijo, alzando el pulgar, y Nami dejó escapar una entrecortada risa de alivio. Qué suerte tenía de tener a un cabeza de chorlito como él de amigo. Aunque luego resultara que le gustara...

Así, Luffy se fue hacia el club de kendo, mientras Nami subía las escaleras, tratando de formar un mapa mental en su cabeza para saber qué sala debía ser la que Luffy estaba espiando, ya que él no le había dicho nada al respecto. Al final supuso que debía de tratarse de la sala de profesores, la antesala al despacho del director, y teniendo la enfermería dos pisos más abajo, del lado del gimnasio, era poco probable que les descubrieran.

Llegó hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea y se detuvo allí, abriéndola ligeramente y mirando con cuidado. Tal como se imaginó, Sanji aún seguía allí, de espaldas a la puerta, apoyado en la barandilla, mirando pensativo el horizonte. Por el olor que le trajo el viento supo que estaba fumando, así que debía de estar bastante relajado. Entonces, detrás de ella comenzó a escuchar pasos y la voz de Zoro preguntando a Luffy qué era lo que quería, con lo que se escondió rápidamente en un rincón oscuro, y al pasar ellos ni se percataron de su presencia.

Nada más cerrar Luffy, Nami se acercó corriendo, sacando un enorme llavero con todas las llaves del instituto y cerrando rápidamente.

- Nami, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Ella se rascó la mejilla, sonriente.

- Ah, bueno, no importa, era algo necesario. No te preocupes, que luego volveré a abrirles, pero hay que darles un tiempo.

Luffy pareció contento con aquello, sonriendo.

- Bien, entonces, vamos ya a buscar el tesoro~~.

- Sí, sí... - suspiró ella, pero sin borrársele la sonrisa.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Había escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, pegándose un susto de muerte, y al oír la voz de Zoro reclamando que la volvieran a abrir se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué hacía ahí el marimo? Justo la última persona que desearía ver hoy, después de las tonterías que le habían asaltado a la mente.

- Zoro. - murmuró, pronunciando su nombre dubitativo, alzando una mano en su dirección, y al ver que éste le oía y se giraba, se arrepintió al instante. El peliverde avanzó hacia él, pero Sanji apartó la mano, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él y con cara de mal humor, con lo que el otro se quedó inmóvil.

- Esto... Sanji... - no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar. Nami podría haberle avisado al menos que sería hoy mismo lo del "plan de reconciliación" y así habría pensado en algo para que el rubio no le enviara a hacer gárgaras a la primera cosa que dijera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en tono hostil, y el entrecejo fruncido, encendiendo rápidamente un cigarrillo y dándole largas caladas ansiosas.

Zoro se llevó una mano a la nuca, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque le costaba horrores por la manera en que reaccionaría su compañero.

- Luffy, que estará jugando a hacerse el idiota... - le respondió con sinceridad, ya que no se le ocurría nada mejor. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no llegara a sospechar que él estaba un poco al tanto de aquella emboscada.

- Ese tío puede llegar a ser cargante... - suspiró Sanji, apartando la vista mientras descansaba el pitillo en sus dedos.

- Eh... sí... - asintió, suspirando disimuladamente, haciendo un intento de relajarse y pensar el siguiente paso que debía dar. Pero pensar no era su fuerte...

Sanji le dio entonces la espalda, mientras se recostaba en la barandilla, mirando tranquilo el despejado horizonte, poblado de casas, y un poco más allá, de altos edificios, dejando entrever las lejanas montañas a lo lejos y el río por el que había deseado pasear aquella misma mañana, sintiendo un poco de rabia de no haber hecho caso a su instinto.

Mientras, a Zoro aquella actitud le daba a entender que la conversación había terminado, y se puso en extrema alerta, devanándose los sesos para sacar alguna idea, pero lo único que se le ocurría era expresarlo mediante su cuerpo, y esa opción no era muy recomendable, ya que era la que había iniciado todo aquel problema.

Al final, sus neuronas, mareadas de buscar respuesta, le dijeron que fuera por el camino simple, y que le dijera las cosas tal cual las sentía en vez de complicarse la vida.

- Sanji. - le llamó, y el rubio apenas respondió con un gruñido. Se envalentonó, dando un paso hacia él y le preguntó: - ¿No estás harto de hacerte el enfadado? ¿Por qué no dejamos esto ya?

Lo había dicho, y esta vez, por narices, le tendría que responder. El chico giró levemente la cabeza, observándole de reojo con la barbilla rozándole el hombro. Y con la mirada cautelosa que tenía, supo que él también estaba bastante nervioso, cosa que relajó al peliverde al no ser el único allí con los cojones por corbata.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo esté? - dejó escapar una corta risa sarcástica. - Si en realidad esto ha sido culpa tuya. - volvió a mirar al frente, fumando más rápidamente. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan deprisa que le extrañó que Zoro no lo oyera, y fue un alivio que su voz no saliera tan temblorosa como lo estaban sus manos. Pero aún a pesar de lo violento que fuera el tema, y la de veces que le había esquivado, reconocía que tenía ganas de hablar de una vez con él de eso.

Sin embargo, nunca le permitiría que la conversación avanzara hasta el punto de herirle. Nunca más permitiría que otro hombre le hiciera daño.

- Sí, supongo que fue culpa mía. - aceptó Zoro, acercándose un poco más a Sanji por la espalda, pero al notarlo, éste le detuvo.

- Como des un paso más, te echo abajo. - masculló, señalando al patio, y él se detuvo.

- Vale... Pero...

Pero ¿qué era lo que le iba a decir? ¿Que mientras corrían cogidos de la mano, al ver su sonrisa feliz, había comenzado a sentir algo por él? ¿O ya sentía algo por él desde antes, desde que lo conoció? Y que en el armario había dejado escapar un suspiro que cuanto más lo recordaba, más se le erizaban los pelos. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él aún, sólo quería que hicieran las paces para poder descubrirlo a su lado.

- Mira, Zoro... - al no escuchar su voz, fue él el que habló. - Yo no soy gay, y no sé qué pretendías besándome en aquel cuartucho. Admito que se me fue un poco la olla después de eso, pero eran los nervios. - "¿Sólo los nervios? Maldita sea, estaba excitadísimo..." pensó, con la espalda húmeda de sudor, y las mejillas ardiéndole como si llevara fuego en ellas. - Así que, dejémoslo tal cual y olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿vale? Hagamos como que no pasó nada. - a medida que hablaba, su voz se iba volviendo más aguda, y un fuerte dolor se le instaló inexplicablemente en el pecho.

Zoro abrió mucho los ojos, asustado ante lo que aquello podía significar.

- Como que no pasó nada... - repitió, pronunciando cada sílaba cautelosamente, viendo como la espalda de Sanji se tensaba atento a lo que dijera. Para él ese comportamiento le significaba un profundo rechazo, sin embargo, continuó formulando una pregunta: - ¿Quieres decir que dejamos de ser amigos...?

Sanji se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, con los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! - negó efusivamente, casi gritando, y luego, bajando la vista y suavizando su tono, añadió: - Aunque no hemos sido nunca demasiado amigos, tampoco tenemos por qué hacer eso. - de alguna manera, que el enfado idiota que tenía terminara con su amistad, le había dejado como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría al estómago.

El peliverde notó como un peso invisible desapareciera de sus hombros y de su pecho, y sonrió ampliamente. La verdad es que estaba tan feliz de que se hubiera terminado por fin la rabieta de Sanji que tenía ganas de abrazarle, pero sabía que eso sería peligroso para su reestablecida relación, así que simplemente le alargó la mano.

- Bueno, pues a ver si esta vez somos algo más parecido a dos amigos. - y Sanji, con una sonrisa torcida, lentamente tendió su mano hacia el chico y la estrechó con fuerza.

No sabía cómo explicar las sensaciones que tenía dentro. Estaba contento, eufórico, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muerto de los nervios. No podía asegurar que la próxima vez que tuviera demasiado cerca al marimo, fuera él mismo el que terminara besándole.

Dejó escapar una suave risa, y le miró a los ojos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo esquivando esos penetrantes ojos negros.

- Ahora podrás devolverme la cena de una vez. - y se encaminó hacia la puerta, que extrañamente, volvía a estar abierta.

- Oye, que si no te la he devuelto todavía ha sido porque tú no me has dejado. - le recordó, corriendo detrás de él, y cerrando la puerta al volver al interior del edificio.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Mientras tanto, aquella reunión que había estado espiando Luffy, continuaba, aunque ya estaba cerca de su fin.

- Así que... - la enfermera se subió las gafas, señalando con una vara lo que había escrito en una pizarra. - Esto es lo que ocurrirá si algún alumno descubre lo que "no debe ser descubierto". Y supongo que ninguno de vosotros querrá eso, ¿verdad?

Todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza, aunque más de un profe lo hacía por seguir la corriente a aquella mujer tan sexy, y Shanks fue más atrevido, agachándose a coger un lápiz que "accidentalmente" le había caído, y mirando de reojo tratando de atisbar el color de su ropa interior. Pero se llevó una patada tan fuerte y rápida que lo estrelló contra el borde de la mesa.

- Eso es acoso sexual. - repitió como siempre, escandalizada, mirando al director. - Exijo su destitución inmediata.

- No voy a echar a alguien que se guía por sus instintos, Califa. Si no quieres que te hagan eso, ponte pantalones. - le contestó Rayleigh sonriente.

La mujer se resignó, y volvió a repasar una última vez todos los puntos de la reunión, aunque algunos, ya aburridos de aquello, se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, o a corregir algunos de sus exámenes.

- Robin-sensei, estás totalmente segura de quiénes viste, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez, haciendo aparecer un brazo en la espalda de Califa, y tocándole el hombro con un dedo, como si la llamara, y ella se giró, poniéndose colorada al descubrir que le había engañado.

- Tan segura como que siempre picarás con este truco. Mi akuma no mi me deja ver absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en el instituto.

Unos cuchicheos que mezclaban admiración, envidia y perversión se apoderaron de la sala durante unos momentos, mientras la morena dejaba escapar una suave risa.

- Está bien, pues ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer. - dijo, aclarándose la garganta, con las mejillas un poco coloradas aún - Vigilad que estos chicos no se acerquen a la enfermería, y si estuviera en mi mano, ciertamente los echaría ya del instituto.

- Tranquila, Califa... - le pidió el director, al tiempo que todos los profesores se ponían en pie y salían de allí, quejándose en voz alta de lo que se les había alargado aquello, y que aún tenían muchos exámenes que corregir, o preparar la clase del día siguiente.

- Ey, Robin-nee-chan - le llamó Franky, saliendo tras ella. - ¿No tienes nada que preparar para la clase de mañana?

- No. - se fue hasta su taquilla a recoger su bolso, echando un rápido vistazo a los exámenes ya corregidos. - Lo hice durante la reunión.

- Vaya, a veces envidió tus poderes, Robin-nee-chan... - admitió con una sonrisa. - Si se enterara Califa se pondría furiosa.

- No es que me importe mucho su reacción, sinceramente.

El peliazul la siguió, después de sacar su bolsa con sus pertenencias y cerrando la taquilla de un culazo.

- Pero le has dicho a quienes viste. - le recordó, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo, y ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- En realidad no. - y sonrió misteriosamente. - Le he dado los nombres de otros alumnos que se parecen a ellos. Puedo alegar que en la oscuridad les confundí si llega a descubrirse que son inocentes.

- Qué mala que eres. - y se echó a reír a carcajadas. - ¿Y a quiénes has echado las culpas?

- A unos alumnos problemáticos. - sonrió ampliamente. - Pero no es nada personal. A quien de verdad le tengo odio ya le partí la columna vertebral y lo eché al río.

Franky se quedó congelado en el sitio unos segundos, hasta que Robin se dio la vuelta, sin borrar su sonrisa y añadió:

- Era broma.

Pero el profesor nunca estaba muy seguro de si lo que le decía era en broma o no, siempre hablaba muy convencida.

- Y ahora mismo... - cerró sus ojos, mientras una fragancia de flores se extendía a su alrededor por el pasillo. - Están hurgando en el sitio que no deben. - movió un poco su mano derecha y volvió a sonreír satisfecha. - Espero que espabilen y no los pillen ya mismo, resultaría sospechosa demasiado pronto.

- ¿Están en la enfermería ya? - preguntó asombrado el peliazul, en el momento en que los dos llegaban a la salida. - ¿No deberíamos ir a detenerles?

- Ya lo he hecho. - le dijo, sin darle mayor importancia.

Y finalmente, echándole una mirada de reojo muy coqueta, le preguntó:

- ¿Y tú, tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Franky sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego se hizo el interesante.

- Emm... Creo que no, ya sabes que en educación física poco hay que preparar.

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Robin ya se le había colgado del brazo, aún a pesar de que fuera todavía de día, sin importarle lo que los demás profesores o alumnos pudieran pensar.

- ¡Súper!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡Ay!

Nami había sentido una cachetada en su muslo, demasiado cerca de su trasero para lo que le gustaría a ella, y se volvió rápidamente hacia Luffy, con la cara como un tomate y enfadada como nunca.

- ¡Luffy, ¿se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?! - chilló. Pero el chico se encontraba debajo del escritorio de Kureha, y se asomó interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa Nami? No he hecho nada, aún no he descubierto la trampilla secreta... - se quejó, volviendo a esconder la cabeza debajo de la mesa, y rascando el suelo y golpeándolo con los nudillos para saber si estaba hueco.

Y ella, estando en la puerta, y observando por la pequeña rendija a ver si se acercaba algún profesor por el pasillo, era imposible que le hubiera llegado a tocar.

- Entonces... ¿qué...?

- Mierda, aquí no hay nada... - se quejó súbitamente el moreno, saliendo rodando por un lado de la mesa, y finalmente sentándose con las piernas cruzadas delante de su amiga.

- ¿Lo has mirado todo ya? - preguntó ella, apartando un segundo la vista del pasillo.

- Mmmm... - miró hacia todos lados, y entonces vio al esqueleto. - Aún no he mirado al tío afro... - se puso en pie de un salto y se aproximó hasta él.

- Oigo pasos. - le anunció alarmada la pelirroja, cerrando del todo la puerta y cogiendo del cuello de la camisa a Luffy, arrastrándolo. - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - además, en su reloj daban las cuatro y media, ya debería estar marchándose hacia su casa.

- Pero aún no he mirado al esqueleto guay... - se quejó haciendo muecas, mientras era empujado hacia la ventana.

- No seas caprichoso, no podemos quedarnos más. Ya vendremos otro día. - se dirigió hasta la ventana, abriéndola y sacando una pierna fuera.

- Jooo...

- ¡Luffy! - chilló exasperada Nami, tirando de él hasta tirarlo fuera, y salieron corriendo de allí.

La estancia se quedó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Brook se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Yohohoho, qué cerca han estado. Me he puesto a sudar de los nervios. Pero yo no tengo poros para sudar, yohohoho~.

La puerta se abrió de repente, entrando Califa, seguida por Kureha.

- ¿Qué pasa Brook? - le preguntó inquisidora. - ¿Qué hacías hablando solo?

Kureha se fue directamente al armario, sacando una botella de licor de su interior, pasando de lo que dijera su ayudante.

- Nada, sólo afinaba mis cuerdas vocales para que no se oxidaran. - le explicó, y se alegró de que su cara fuera inexpresiva "como la de un muerto" y que no pudiera saber lo que realmente pensaba. - ¡Aunque yo no tengo cuerdas vocales! ¡Yohohoho~! ¡Y canto de maravilla!

La chica suspiró abatida. Nadie se tomaba nada en serio allí...

- Por cierto... - llamó de repente su atención. - ¿De qué color lleva hoy las bragas?

- ¿Te puedo responder con otra pregunta? - su rostro se había ensombrecido peligrosamente. - ¿Puedo probar qué pasaría si usara mi Golden Awa en ti?

Y el esqueleto, al no saber qué contestarle, se volvió a hacer el muerto.

**TSUZUKU**

Hola! Esta vez no tardé tanto, un poquito menos de tres semanas :P Jeje, gracias por esperar, y espero que os haya gustado el capi, aunque me haya centrado en Luffy y Nami más que en la lechuga y el queso XD Bueno, para los próximos volverán a cobrar protagonismo, pero quiero comenzar a usar más a los otros personajes, y meter alguna aventurilla, como debería ser siempre en One Piece :D Que ya me dijo cierta persona que estaba dejando un poco de lado a Robin ówò Y eso no lo puedo permitir!

También quería decir una cosita… Creo que en este capi me han quedado un poco OOC (fuera de la personalidad) tanto Sanji como Zoro, pero entendedlo, no es una situación fácil, y una persona normal creo que actuaría de esa manera…

Y ahora las revis! Espero que no os moleste que os conteste así, uno por uno. Y animo a los que les da pereza a escribirme, que si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia, podéis hacérmela sin problemas ^^

**Cyda:** Uhmmm, has leído mi fic "Dejar Fluir"? Va justamente de eso, SanjixZoroxSanji, uajajaja, cómo disfruté con ese fic XD Y qué tal Zoro Age? Encontraste algo interesante? Jujuju, yo hace poco encontré un vídeo genial de Sanji y Zoro bailando el Popipo de Hatsune Miku *grito fangirl*. Súper yaoiesco XD

Vale, me dejo de tonterías. Y sabía que era en broma, pero me encanta dramatizar, jejeje. Ju, y esos tíos sin vida que se vayan a joder a otro lado :P

Luffy será el rey de los piratas. Vamos, si lo dice tan convencido es que podrá serlo, ¿no? Un abrazo ^^

**ShaolinQueen: **Ok, pues sigo hablando en español. Y lo de siempre quedarme en la mejor parte es simplemente por imitación a los mangas, siempre se quedan en lo mejor, y da tanta rabia, que me vengo un poco así. Aunque vosotros no tenéis la culpa ^^U

Lo de las dos cicatrices va a ser un punto importante en la historia, ya verás :3 Estoy ansiosa por llegar a esa parte, jejeje. Un beso.

**Mellorine: **Amén a eso XD No pude evitar el juego de palabras :P

Pues sí, bastante tiempo. Espero que estés genial, y me alegro que siguieras leyendo. Nos vemos pronto, camarada.

**Seiketo Nayset: **Jeje, me alegro que te gustara. Y esa parte "humorística" la puse por el enfado que tuve con una chica que me dejó un review diciendo algo así como que me estaba retrasando demasiado. Jeje, tengo que volver a escribir algo de ellos dos, que no es una pareja que me desagrade.

Me alegro que te gustara el vídeo, y de nada por lo de la aclaración. Un abrazo ^^

**Patty:** Pues genial, aunque he tenido un resfriados de campeonato XD Neh, ya estoy bien, espero que tú también ^^

Supongo que lo de la conversación de Sanji ya quedó un poquito más clara. Esta parte va a ser interesante, ya verás.

Y me alegro que te gustara lo de Shanks Sparrow. Menudo hartón de reír me pegué cuando se me ocurrió ese pavada XD

Tú también cuídate mucho :3

**Demianhellsing: **Sé que soy cruel, pero esta vez no me pasé, lo he dejado en punto neutro *asiente con la cabeza*. Neh, a ver si actualizo pronto otra vez. Un abrazo!

**LUCIANAMI: **Pues Zoro está un poco en un dilema. Pero ya irá entendiendo qué tiene que hacer ^^ Un beso :3

**Yaoista: **Juasjuasjuas, cuando lleguen los dulces espero que no te empalagues. Va a ser un amorío bestial XDD Mejor el tiramisú, sip.

¿De veras hiciste un fanart de Kurai? Wah, estoy ansiosa por verlo X3 Ya me hicieron algunos tanto Vtophya como Mara Loneliness, y siempre es agradable ^^

Jeje, ánimo y sigue con vida muchísimos años, que tal vez llegue a llenar mi rincón de fanfiction con cien fics de One Piece XDD o al menos eso intentaré.

Un beso ^3^

**yuu hachiko: **Weno, seguiré intentando actualizar cada dos semanas (esta vez casi casi lo consigo, 19 días òwó). Y yo me muero por ver qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante con esos dos cabezas huecas XD

Un beso :3

**mel-yug15: **Sí, cuánta razón… Que luego te pones cuando tienes tiempo y dices "¿qué era aquello genial que se me ocurrió?" -.-U Muchas veces me ha ocurrido con este fic ya…

Y Luffy está un poco raro, ¿no? Juju, me parece que se cuece algo en su cabeza llena de historias raras XD

Seguiré tomándomelo muy en serio, y espero que os siga gustando. Un beso y nos leemos :D

Eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto :D


	9. No tengo prisa

_Primero de todo, ¡¡Huolas!!!_

_Segundo, me disculpo por haber dejado un poco tirado el fic. Nunca más lo dejo en punto muerto, mierda... Lo que me ha costado encontrar la fórmula adecuada para continuar..._

_Tercero, también tuve problemas personales. Muchos. No hace falta explicarlos. Y "casualmente", cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, o al menos intentarlo, alguien venía a pedirme que "ayudara a tender la ropa" o "fregara los platos", etc..._

_En este fic hay unas cuantas canciones. Hacia el final podréis encontrar sus títulos y sus cantantes, y he dejado la lista igualmente en mi perfil, con links a los vídeos._

_Y sin más os dejo con la historia. Disfrutadla mucho :D_

**Capítulo 9: No tengo prisa**

Sólo se oía el rozar de las prendas de tela al deslizarse por su hermoso cuerpo y caer arrugadas en el suelo. A pesar de la oscuridad de la estancia, él podía verle con total claridad, ver aquella profunda cicatriz cruzando en diagonal, los pezones sonrosados erguirse duros por la excitación. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le abrazaba con firmeza, por debajo de sus brazos, estrechándolo, notando su ardiente cuerpo, aquella placentera presión sobre su torso, sobre todo en su pecho, donde su corazón latía extasiado.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron para acoger el aroma del hombre en sus brazos, recibiendo aquel suave olor a hombre joven, ligeramente salado y un poco ácido por unas pequeñas notas de alcohol. Sentía su rostro sonrojarse al notar su aparato levantado apretándose contra el del otro, pero no quería romper aquel contacto. No supo por qué, pero la desesperación se apoderó de su corazón, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarlo más fuerte.

- Zoro... - susurró, con un nudo en la garganta.

_"Sólo somos amigos"_ le recordó una voz susurrante en su cabeza.

El despertador sonó, sacándolo de su asfixiante sueño. Se apresuró en apagarlo, suspirando lárgamente y dándose la vuelta hasta quedarse boca arriba, con un brazo apoyado sobre sus ojos.

- Joder... - exclamó, más sorprendido que frustrado. ¿No se había dicho que olvidaría sus sentimientos? Debían ser esas malas jugadas que le provocaba su pervertida mente las que desencadenaron aquel sueño, pero es que su subconsciente y su cuerpo en general podían más que él.

No, no y no. Zoro y él habían hecho por fin las paces, pero eso no significaba que ahora su relación pudiera avanzar hasta aquellos terrenos. Además que él estaba con Nami, ¿no? O al menos eso parecía al ser tan amigos... Y por otra parte, no debía olvidar que él era un perfecto caballero que nunca dejaría de lado las mujeres, menos aún por un cavernícola de pelo verde, que a pesar de todo, le había enamorado con su torcida sonrisa, su suave y grave voz, su mirada penetrante de ojos negros, su bronceada piel...

Vale, ya era suficiente. Aunque no era gay (de eso estaba más que seguro), estaba hasta las trancas de Zoro. Totalmente loco por él, y, debía admitirlo, le encantaba que se mostrara tan amable y protector con él, aunque provocara más de una trastada en el proceso.

Y le había besado. ¡Menudo idiota estaba hecho! ¿Cómo no le había preguntado si aquel beso significaba algo? Bueno, sí sabía por qué no lo hizo: no quería arriesgarse a que le dijera que "_Tenías cara de estar desesperado por hacerlo conmigo, y te di el placer de probarme un poco_". Además, le había repetido tantas veces que no era homosexual, y él le había dicho que tampoco, que las probabilidades para que ocurriera algo más estaban bajo cero.

Simplemente tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. No obstante, aquel sentimiento agridulce que le había dejado ese sueño, sabía que seguiría instalado ahí durante todo el día, y puede que durante los siguientes también, quien sabe cuánto tiempo: estar tan cerca, estar tan seguro de sus sentimientos, pero negarse a soltarlos para que no los tiraran por el váter. Y encima, condicionado por sus propias palabras.

Su gato se frotó contra él, subiéndose sobre su pecho y acurrucándose en él mientras ronroneaba y mareaba su cola delante de su cara.

- Ya basta, me estás metiendo el rabo en la boca, Chibizo. - gruñó, cogiéndosela y apartándola, cayendo en la cuenta de cómo le había llamado. Se le había pegado aquella manera de llamarle también. Gracias marimo.

Sanji se incorporó, soltando la cola del gato, que se encaminó hacia la puerta, al lado de la cual estaba su bol de comida y agua vacíos, olisqueándolos hambriento.

Sin embargo, el rubio no le hizo mucho caso. Cogió un cigarrillo del paquete que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesa y lo encendió, dándole una larga calada. Tal vez respirando un poco de humo se le desharía el nudo de la garganta y su corazón dejaría de latir tan dolorosamente.

- Tengo que olvidarle... - susurró, acariciándose distraído su ojo izquierdo, hasta que Chibizo comenzó a maullar demasiado y afilarse las uñas en la puerta, con lo que tuvo que levantarse y atender a su gato.

Mientras su cabeza estaba aún sumergida en sus sentimientos y en el sueño que había tenido, preparó el desayuno, que consistía en una taza de café y un par de tostadas, y al mismo tiempo hizo su bentô, mientras recogía un poco su habitación, guardando los libros en la estantería a los pies de su cama o en su mochila.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar y estaba colocando la tortilla troceada dentro de la fiambrera, se oyó un fuerte estruendo sobre su cabeza, proveniente del piso de arriba. Sanji pegó un bote del susto, mirando hacia el techo, y vio como se había abollado ligeramente, con la forma de varias y gruesas líneas paralelas.

- Ese estúpido... - masculló con los dientes apretados, sujetando tan fuerte sus palillos de madera que se terminaron quebrando. Apagó los fuegos y salió de su habitación a grandes zancadas, subiendo hasta el piso de arriba y aporreando la puerta de su vecino. - ¡¡Marimo!! ¡¡¿Qué coño haces, subnormal?!!

La puerta se abrió ligeramente con lo golpes, ya que no estaba cerrada con llave, y Sanji entró, pero su furia se calmó de repente. Zoro estaba tumbado en el suelo, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones, bocabajo y con la cara contra el suelo, al lado de unas enormes pesas. Parecía que se había desmayado.

- ¡¡Zoro!! - gritó Sanji alarmado, con el corazón en un puño. Se precipitó sobre él, dándole la vuelta, y vio una babilla cayendo por la comisura de su boca, roncando audiblemente.

Suspiró agradecido de que no le hubiera ocurrido nada, pero le pellizco la mejilla, cogiéndosela y estirándosela tanto como pudo hasta que el ceño del peliverde comenzó a fruncirse y el río de babas comenzó a hacerse más caudaloso.

- ¿_Hanji_? - preguntó, un poco ido, y él le respondió soltándole la mejilla que se había quedado roja de apretarla y le pegó un capón en la frente.

- ¿Te has quedado dormido mientras entrenabas? Eres un peligro, tío... - murmuró, intentando no sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo y que tenía la mejor visión de Zoro de todas las que había visto, con los ojos entrecerrados por no abandonarle todavía el sueño y ligeramente despeinado. Estaba realmente adorable.

- Uhmmm... - apartó la vista, tratando de hacer memoria. - Sí, me quedé frito mientras entrenaba. Ayer me fui a acostar demasiado tarde y me he levantado muy temprano, estoy muerto de sueño...

- ¿A qué hora? - inquirió Sanji, levantando una ceja, sabiendo que dormía casi tanto como Ace, aunque no sospechara que fuera narcoléptico como él.

- A las cuatro. Y me he levantado a las 5 y media.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué has dormido tan poco? - preguntó, tratando de mostrarse más enfadado que sorprendido.

Pero Zoro se limitó a poner su dedo en vertical sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio, igual que el día en que se conocieron. A Sanji le provocó un ligero sonrojo al recordarlo, y su corazón volvió a latir pesadamente, casi asfixiándolo.

- No te lo puedo decir... - susurró, y su mirada se vio seductora, pero al mismo tiempo, algo triste y melancólica. Apretó su puño en el costado, negándose a tocar la mejilla de Sanji para no molestarle, y se incorporó, dejando aquellas piernas tan cómodas sobre las que había descansado aquellos escasos y valiosos minutos.

Sanji no dijo nada. No quería pensar qué era lo que le había hecho mantenerse despierto durante tantas horas. No se quería ilusionar, ni tampoco desilusionar. No iban a tener nada juntos, nunca.

- Tengo sueño... - murmuró el peliverde, encorvando su espalda hacia delante al relajarse y quedarse medio dormido de nuevo.

- Es tu problema. Piensa que tenemos instituto hoy, así que levántate ya. - le apremió Sanji, alzándose del suelo y encaminándose hacia la puerta, aspirando fuertemente, sin darse cuenta, para llenarse del aroma de la habitación de su compañero.

Pero él le sujetó de la pernera de su pantalón, haciendo que se girara a verlo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Y si salimos hoy?

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, sacando su cigarrillo y sujetándolo entre sus dedos.

- ¿Salir?

- Sí.

- ¿Y las clases?

- Que le den a las clases.

- Pero luego tengo trabajo.

- Yo también iré a trabajar después, no te preocupes.

- No me preocupo. - gruñó Sanji, volviendo a darle varias caladas rápidas y cortas a su pitillo. - ¿Y por qué?

- Porque hace buen día. - se encogió de hombros. - Porque tengo la cabeza un poco embotada y no podría concentrarme en las clases. Y porque somos amigos, ¿no? ¿No hacen eso los amigos, salir juntos a dar una vuelta?

- Sí, pero lo hacen cuando tienen tiempo libre. - le respondió, acuclillándose a su lado y traspasándolo con la mirada, intentando hacerle sentir culpable.

- Han anunciado mal tiempo para el finde. - dijo tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. - ¿Por qué no hoy, que hace éste sol? - señaló por la ventana abierta, por el que entraba una cálida y suave brisa y el cielo se veía de aquel intenso azul que le recordaba tanto el mar.

Sanji se terminó de sentar, pensándolo detenidamente. Tenía clase de mates, que seguramente acabaría con Shanks explicándole sus paranoicos cuentos de piratas; luego historia, en la que Gan Fall le daba sueño con sus aburridas explicaciones. Tenía lengua con Robin-chan, la única asignatura que no se querría perder por nada del mundo, pero después tenía filosofía con Iceburg, y estaba harto de los comentarios pelotas de Pauly en sus clases. Arte con Bon Clay, aquel hombre del que sospechaba que además de travesti le tiraba los tejos siempre que podía, y otra vez educación física.

Vale, un coñazo de mañana, salvo por la clase de su hermosa profesora morena, pero no podía ser todo perfecto, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... - aceptó en voz tan baja que apenas le oyó. Pasar un día completo a su lado... ¿qué podría llegar a ocurrir? No, no debía hacerse aquella pregunta, no iba a ocurrir nada.

- Genial. - exclamó sonriente el peliverde, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al fregadero, en el que comenzó a asearse.

- Voy a arreglarme, entonces... - murmuró Sanji, que ya se había puesto el uniforme del instituto. - Te espero abajo... Supongo que ya sabes llegar, ¿no?

- Que sí, hombre. - le respondió, haciendo movimientos con su mano para que se fuera tranquilo.

Al llegar a su habitación, se quedó unos segundos apoyado en la puerta, respirando fuertemente y con el corazón desbocado.

- Un día... entero con él... - sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y se apresuró a lavarse la cara para bajarles la temperatura. - Increíble...

Se sacó la ropa en menos de cinco segundos, batiendo un récord personal, y estando tan solo en ropa interior, se puso a registrar su armario, tratando de encontrar algo lo suficientemente atractivo pero informal al mismo tiempo con lo que salir con Zoro.

Al final se decidió por unos pantalones claros de color crudo y una camisa de color negro con brillos granates de manga tres cuartos. Zapatillas normales en negro y un collar de cuerda negra con una espiral plateada colgando. Se miró en el espejo, preguntándose si se habría arreglado demasiado, pero le quedaba muy bien, sobretodo con los botones más altos desabrochados mostrando un poco de su pálido pecho.

- Espero no estar pasándome... Si ese idiota se viene de chándal voy a estar muy fuera de lugar... - suspiró, intentando deshacerse de aquellos nervios que le hacían temblar las manos.

Tocaron a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Zoro llamándole. Se apresuró a abrirla, encontrándose con una imagen que por unos momentos creyó que su ojo visible se convertiría irremediablemente en un corazón, pero simplemente se quedó boquiabierto.

El peliverde iba un poco más informal, con una camiseta muy estrecha de color turquesa, una camisa blanca abierta y unos vaqueros de pitillo, con algún rasgón a la mitad del muslo y en una de las rodillas. Sus zapatillas eran de tela, con un estampado a cuadros negros y de un tono parecido aunque más oscuro al de su camiseta.

- Vaya, debería haberme arreglado un poco más... - dijo el peliverde, sonriente, mientras se rascaba la mejilla. - Estás muy... - pero dudó si decírselo o no, ¿y si se lo tomaba a mal?

- ¿Muy qué? - cuestionó el chico, sin poder apartar la vista del pecho de Zoro. Se le notaban las tetillas...

- Muy guapo. - terminó de decir, encontrándose de golpe sus miradas, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? - preguntó Sanji, casi chillando por los nervios y la vergüenza.

- ¡Tú también estás sonrojado!

- ¡Vale! Pues me voy a cambiar otra vez y se acabó. Estoy haciendo el ridículo así. - y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encerrarse en su casa a buscar alguna camiseta más normalilla.

- ¡Pero si estás bien así! - demasiado tarde, ya había cerrado la puerta.

Se sacó rápidamente la camisa mientras oía a Zoro decirle que saliera de una vez y que se dejara de chorradas, cogiendo una simple camiseta negra de manga corta muy apretada, y asomándose de nuevo.

- Así. - le mostró.

- Vale, como quieras. - suspiró derrotado.

Entró una última vez, cogiendo su cartera, el móvil y las llaves de casa, y salió por fin. Zoro le observó atentamente mientras lo recogía, percatándose de que tenía el pelo un poco despeinado al haberse cambiado, y cuando salió le pasó una mano por la cabeza, alisándoselo un poco, y sorprendiéndose de lo fino y suave que era.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó nervioso el rubio.

- Estabas despeinado. Y cálmate de una vez, sólo vamos a salir un rato. - le recordó, un poco cansado de la inquietud de Sanji.

"Sólo un rato"... pensó él, todavía nervioso. "No sabe lo que dice, este idiota marimo".

La camisa que llevaba antes lo volvía tremendamente atractivo, pero aquella camiseta tan estrecha, junto con los pantalones tan apretados, remarcaban su fina y esbelta figura. Un verdadero placer para su vista, aunque no estuviera seguro de que él estaría contento si le oía decir eso.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Sanji al llegar al patio y se encaminaban hacia la verja de salida.

- ¿Qué tal si cogemos la bici y vamos cerca del río?

A Sanji le recorrió un escalofrío. Era justamente lo que había deseado hacer ayer...

- ¿Te parece bien? ¿O tenías ganas de ir a la zona comercial?

- Está bien así. - asintió el rubio, cabizbajo, ocultando el sonrojo que tenía con su flequillo.

Se fueron hasta el aparcamiento de bicicletas, quitando el candado, y Sanji subió delante, esperando que Zoro se sentara detrás.

- ¿Quieres que pedalee yo? No sería problema para... - pero el rubio le calló al apoyar su zapatilla sobre su cara.

- Calla, es mi bici, así que conduzco yo. Además, si lo hicieras tú acabaríamos perdidos.

- Ok, ok...

Zoro se sentó, agarrándose a la cintura de Sanji para no caerse, y este comenzó a pedalear con algo de esfuerzo por el peso extra, pero acostumbrándose enseguida tras coger velocidad.

Eran ya un poco más de las 9 de la mañana, y aunque había gente en la calle, no era demasiada porque en su mayoría ya habían entrado a trabajar o al instituto. Todos los que quedaban eran personas que no tenían trabajo en aquel momento y se paseaban tranquilamente. Nadie hizo caso de que un par de chicos en horas de clase se pasearan en bici.

Sanji dobló hacia la izquierda, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago al notar las manos de Zoro ahí tocándole. El chisporroteo de las cigarras se hizo bastante fuerte al pasar por una estrecha calle que rodeaba un parque, y la sombra moteada de las hojas de los árboles recorrió rápidamente sus cuerpos.

- Qué bien se está, ¿no? - murmuró Zoro, descansando su cabeza contra la espalda de Sanji, mientras él cogía velocidad en la recta.

- Sí... - el suave viento de primavera golpeó su rostro, acariciándole y despejando su frente, y por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de "Cómo me gustaría estar así para siempre...". Sonrió con algo de pena al terminarse la deliciosa sombre del parque, saliendo al sol perezoso que no terminaba de alzarse, en un camino paralelo al río.

Después de avanzar durante bastante trecho, finalmente aflojó la marcha hasta detenerse, mirando el agua moverse lentamente y lamer las orillas llenas de guijarros.

- Hemos llegado rápido... - se sorprendió Zoro, saliendo un poco del endormiscamiento en el que había caído.

Sanji no supo muy bien qué decirle. A él también le había parecido muy corto el viaje, tal vez había corrido demasiado, pero es que que le tocara había multiplicado sus fuerzas.

- Podemos estarnos un rato aquí y luego ir a dar una vuelta por las tiendas. - propuso Sanji, un poco distraído, con la vista clavada en el agua. - Total, hasta que se hagan las tres no tengo prisa.

Zoro se levantó, estirándose cuan largo era y bostezando sonoramente. Se dejó caer en el suelo, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerrando los ojos le volvió a entrar sueño.

- Oye, que no hemos venido a dormir... - se quejó Sanji, asegurando su bicicleta con el candado y tumbándola cerca de ellos, sin fiarse de que se la quisieran robar mientras estuviera despistado.

- Pues no duermas. Yo sí lo haré... - y comenzó a roncar suavemente.

- Hay que ver... - murmuró fastidiado el rubio, sentándose a su lado con las rodillas alzadas y apoyando sus brazos en ellas. Miró con el ceño fruncido el horizonte, observando la otra orilla en la que los coches se movían como hormigas.

Bueno, al menos había ido finalmente a hacer el vago al río, ¿por qué no lo aprovechaba? Se tumbó en el suelo, con las manos sobre su estómago, viendo las escasas nubes moverse lentamente por el firmamento. Una era alargada, como si tuviera un morro en un extremo, recordándole un coche. Pero poco a poco se fue achatando y achatando hasta convertirse en una especie de bola.

- Un marimo... - susurró, señalándolo con el dedo.

Desvió su vista hacia su derecha, viendo al otro marimo dormir profundamente. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle por completo. La brisa removió su corto cabello, retirándose de su frente bronceada y confundiéndose con el césped sobre el que estaba. Sanji se incorporó un poco y se inclinó sobre él, observando su rostro relajado, memorizando cada detalle, como que sus cejas y sus pestañas también eran verdes, pero más oscuras que su pelo, con lo que se convenció de que era su tono natural. Sus ojos recorrieron sus redondeadas mejillas, la suave curva de su barbilla, y la redonda punta de su nariz.

Ah, era demasiado guapo. Se inclinó un poco más cerca de él, notando su suave respiración acariciando sus mejillas, así como los fuertes latidos de su atronador corazón, que terminarían por hacerle un agujero en su pecho.

"Y qué más da, va a ser la única oportunidad que tenga. Nunca más voy a poder estar tan cerca de él..." se excusó, bajando lentamente sobre él, sujetándose el flequillo con una mano para no hacerle cosquillas, cada vez más cerca, más cerca, hasta rozar casi sin tocar los labios entreabiertos de Zoro con los suyos, depositando un pequeño beso, y bajando un poco más hacia el costado, acarició su mejilla izquierda con su boca, oprimiéndola de vez en cuando para besarle, hasta dejarse caer a su lado, contemplándolo embelesado.

Ni se había inmutado, y él había podido tener su pequeño momento de placer a su lado por fin.

"La última vez, Sanji" se dijo a sí mismo duramente, mirando con pena el perfil del peliverde. Aunque estaba desesperado y ansioso por volver a tocar de aquella manera a Zoro, se prometió a sí mismo no volverlo a hacer. Y cumpliría su palabra.

Finalmente, harto de tenerle cerca y negarse a tocarlo, se levantó, encaminándose a la orilla, y cogió algunos guijarros que arrojó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el agua, contando los botes que hacían.

Así pasó una hora entera, pateando piedras y tirándolas al río, vigilando de vez en cuando a Zoro y su bicicleta. ¿Qué sería lo que había hecho ese marimo la noche anterior que no había podido dormir? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir al instituto si iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera, pero se recordaba continuamente el premio que había recibido y que guardaría celosamente para siempre, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y marcando en el calendario la fecha como "El segundo y último día".

- Ey, ¿qué haces? - preguntó la voz soñolienta del de pelo verde detrás de él.

Sanji se dio la vuelta, guardando su móvil, y con una sonrisa radiante dijo:

- Nada. ¿Has dormido bien?

Zoro se quedó perplejo unos instantes, pero finalmente aceptó su respuesta. Él tampoco le había dicho que se había ido a correr toda la noche para entrenar y para calmar su excitación por poder volver a ser su amigo. Estaba tan eufórico y feliz que había tenido que irse hasta que se quedó totalmente exhausto.

- Seh. - le aseguró con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Entre los dos levantaron la bici, Sanji sacó el candado y lo enredó en el manillar mientras Zoro la mantenía recta sin usar el caballete, y subiendo ambos, se marcharon.

Fueron por las calles que comenzaban a animarse y a caldearse un poco más por el sol, dejando aparcada la bicicleta al principio en un parking de un conbini, y caminaron tranquilamente, entrando en algunas tiendas, mirando aparatos de deporte, móviles nuevos, cuchillos de cocina que podían cortar de todo, y finalmente entraron en una librería, comprando Sanji un libro de recetas de cocina de diseño.

- Esto debe estar bueno, tengo que probar de cocinarlo... - murmuró absorto, ojeando las hojas rápidamente, mientras Zoro no le sacaba la vista de encima, yendo alerta de que no se tropezara con nada.

- Sanji... - le llamó después de un rato, cuando por fin cerró el libro y volvió a meterlo en la bolsa de papel de la compra. - ¿Y si vamos a un karaoke?

- ¿Un karaoke? Bueno, por qué no. - concedió el chico, animado de hacer algo más.

Zoro volvió a extrañarse, y se dio cuenta de por qué. Sanji estaba mucho más suave y receptivo con él, incluso alegre, parecía que por fin comenzaba a aceptarle, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Como si detrás de toda esa amabilidad se encerrara algo, y temía que terminara estallando contra él. Tal vez no había sido buena idea proponerle salir tan pronto...

Sanji le condujo a un salón de recreativas que conocía desde hacía mucho y al que había ido a pasar el rato muchas veces, en el que había unas cuantas habitaciones de karaoke.

- Mmmm... ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó, señalando un cartel que ponía en letras grandes y brillantes "One Piece, el videojuego más realista en 3D".

- Es un juego que se ha puesto muy de moda de la serie favorita de Luffy. Te metes dentro de la cámara de allí atrás - señaló hacia el fondo, donde unas cuantas personas esperaban impacientes su turno. - y es una especie de habitación en la que lo ves todo como si estuvieras dentro de la serie. La verdad es que está muy bien logrado, Luffy muchas veces nos arrastra hasta aquí para que juguemos con él.

- Jaja, le entiendo... - por lo que decía, parecía ser bastante bueno, y entonces una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. ¿No le había pedido Nami que le dijera a Luffy para que fueran a las recreativas? Si le decía que irían aquí diría que sí seguro, con lo que tenía la partida ganada.

- Oi, ¿a qué esperas, marimo perdidizo? - le llamó Sanji, junto a la encargada de administrar las habitaciones de karaoke.

Corrió hasta estar a su lado y la mujer les condujo hasta el pasillo de las salas de karaoke, dándoles el número 3211.

- Les avisaremos cuando su hora se termine. Que disfruten mucho. - se despidió con una reverencia, dejándolos a solas.

- ¿3211? ¿Tantos cuartos tienen aquí? - preguntó asombrado después de posar la mano en el pomo y abrir, encontrándose a un grupo de jovencitas cantando a pleno pulmón.

- Esa no es, idiota... - le cogió de la camisa, apartándolo de ahí. - Disculpen, bellas damas, continúen con su celestial canto, por favor. - pidió perdón, aunque estuvo tentado a entrar y pasar el rato con ellas, eran realmente bonitas. Pero Zoro ya se iba para otra habitación. - Sígueme, gato perdido... - suspiró, cogiéndolo de la mano y tratando de ignorar aquel sonrojo que había vuelto a aparecer en sus mejillas.

- Sí... - asintió el peliverde, traspasando por fin la puerta correcta.

Sanji cogió el listado de canciones, comenzando a ojearlo, mientras Zoro cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el cómodo sofá de color rojo oscuro.

- Y por lo de las habitaciones... - murmuró Sanji, sin apartar la vista del papel. - Es porque todas las recreativas de aquí están numeradas, no sé si es por seguridad o para saber cuánto tienen, pero cuentan las salas de karaoke como "atracciones" también, por eso parece que hay tantas. En realidad aquí habrá como mucho 30.

- Treinta ya son suficientes. - suspiró, relajándose y entrecerrando los ojos, a punto de volverse a dormir.

- ¿Qué tal una sesión de Vocaloid, Ahoronoa? Están muy de moda ahora.

- Mmmm... lo que quieras. No los encuentro del todo malos.

- Bien, empiezo yo.

Zoro se obligó a abrir los ojos, viendo a Sanji sonreír confiado subido en la tarima y mirando la pantalla hasta que se cargó la canción que iba a cantar. Una música atronadora y rápida inundó la habitación, y Sanji tuvo que comenzar en la segunda estrofa.

- _Popipopipo popipo, popipopipo popipo~~_

El peliverde no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, viendo al serio rubio moverse de manera parecida a Miku en el videoclip. Sanji simplemente le ignoró, aunque sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono carmín.

_- "Saa nome, omae wa suki darô, yasai jyuusu, watashi ga kimeta, ima kimeta. Dakara nome, watashi no yasai jyuusu. Takaku wa nihyaku en~~ - _

Vamos bebe, te gusta, ¿verdad?, el zumo de verduras, lo he decidido, ahora lo decidí que te gusta. Así que bebe mi zumo de verduras. Su precio es de doscientos yenes~~"

"Ostras, esto puede malinterpretarse...", pensó el rubio, sonrojándose un poco más. Sí, ese sospechoso _zumo de verduras _podía ser algo más...

Pero Zoro no pareció darse cuenta, y se levantó del sitio, acercándose hasta Sanji y haciéndole los coros. Al final terminaron los dos chillando contra el micrófono el pegadizo _popipo, _riéndose por lo absurda y divertida que era la canción.

Cuando terminó, Zoro tecleó la siguiente canción, comenzando enseguida.

- "_SA-MU-RAI! Hara gire kisama! - _¡Samurai! (¡Hazte el harakiri, imbécil!)"

Al igual que Zoro antes, Sanji también se comenzó a partir de risa con su elección. Sí, tenía que elegir esa, como buen espadachín que era.

Mientras el chico se desgañitaba cantando acerca del "honor del samurai" y de "seguir el ritmo" aunque le costara la vida, el telefonillo sonó, preguntando si querían algo de beber. Como estaba ocupado pidió dos tes verdes fríos, confiando en que le gustaría. Y si no, pues se tendría que conformar.

El tiempo pasó rápido mientras cantaban, olvidando por unos momentos aquellos sentimientos que no querían dejarle tranquilo ni a sol ni a sombra, poniendo una canción tras otra y cantando juntos a veces.

_- "Yume wo daite, kurashi wo soode - _Abraza tus sueños, con la carga de la vida

_Umare kiete yuku sentakuki no kimi ga no naka - _Naces y desapareces dentro de la lavadora que es la vía láctea.

_Hajimete no kokyuu de, sekai wa rikaishita daremo ga - _En la primera bocanada de aire, todos comprenden el mundo."

Esa fue la última canción de Zoro, una pieza melancólica, que Sanji tenía que reconocer que le encantaba. Le removía algo en el pecho, y escucharla cantada por él, aunque su tono fuera más grave que el del cantante original, igual quedó bien.

_- "Hajimete no kokyuu de, utate to merodi wo kikasete kure - _Déjame oír la melodía que cantaste con tu primera bocanada de aire.

_Hajimete no kokyuu de, supikado ietandara ii no ni - _Sería fantástico si pudieras decirme cómo te sentiste con tu primera bocanada de aire."

Mientras cantaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos se encontraron y no se pudieron separar. La música era mágica, y esta canción le puso triste, decidiendo cual sería su última canción.

- "_Suyasuya yume wo miteru -_ Soñando pacíficamente

_Kimino yokogao -_ Miro tu perfil

_Kizukazu koboreta namida -_ Sin que me haya dado cuenta

_Hoho wo tsutau -_ Estas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo _- Trato de esconder

_Konomuneni kakushitetano - _Los latidos de mi tristeza

_Last night, Good night -_ La última noche, Buenas noches

_Last night, Good night -_ La última noche, Buenas noches"

Esa canción describía perfectamente como se sentía hoy. Triste, sólo, sin querer soltar su mano. Por culpa de esta canción, tenía más ganas que nunca de estar a su lado, de decirle lo que sentía. Pero... ¿era lo correcto?

_- "Sutekina? Asa wo mou ichido -_ Pienso que sería fantástico

_Kimito sugosetanara -_ Si pudiera gastar otra mañana contigo

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae _- Aunque esto sea una mera esperanza

_Omou dake no kiseki_ - Milagro que sólo puedo imaginar

_Nanimo tsutaenai mama -_ Cuando no puedo confesarte nada

_Sayonara wa ienaiyo -_ No puedo decirte "adiós", tampoco

_Last night, Good night -_ La última noche, Buenas noches

_Last night, Good night -_ La última noche, Buenas noches"

Sin darse cuenta, unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos, derramándose lentamente por sus mejillas. ¿No poder estar con Zoro por aquella tontería? Debía decírselo. Qué importaba lo que le hubieran hecho antes, aquella herida. Pero tal vez aquella canción le estaba infundiendo demasiado valor, tenía que controlarse.

Zoro se levantó, con el corazón encogido de verle llorar sin entender muy bien por qué, y se acercó hasta él, nervioso por no estar seguro de qué hacer. Pero al ver su rostro compungido, llorando sin hacer fuerzas, lo estrechó contra su pecho, dejando las últimas estrofas seguir sonando sin que nadie cantara.

- Tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí. - susurró en su oído, notando las manos de Sanji aferrarse a él con desesperación.

La garganta se le hizo un nudo, mientras ahogaba al máximo sus sollozos. Menudo tonto, ponerse a llorar por una canción... pero una que le recordaba demasiado cómo estaba en aquellos momentos. Ponerle aquella suave melodía a sus sentimientos había hecho que sus fuerzas se redujeran a nada y mostrara abiertamente cómo se sentía.

Y Zoro vio por fin el desenlace de aquella alegría tan extraña. Estaba triste, aunque no entendía muy bien, ¿sería por alguien que le había dejado? ¿O sería por su culpa? Quería demostrarle que estaba con él y que no temiera más. Que sólo lo hiciera por los abollones que provocaba en el techo del piso.

Poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre, aunque Sanji se negó a hacer lo mismo, y con cuidado, colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo tiernamente. Fueron unos instantes de calidez y gloria entre ellos dos, oprimiéndose cada vez más fuerte, pegando sus cuerpos de tal forma que nada podría haberlos separado en aquel momento, y sus bocas se entreabrieron para recibir sus lenguas, acariciándose y danzando con las últimas notas de la canción.

La mente de Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral, apretando aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco, notando su suave sabor en su paladar, aquel extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, sintiéndose en el paraíso, sin desear nada más. Le quería, quería estar con él.

De repente el telefonillo sonó, seguramente para avisarles que su tiempo terminaría en los próximos minutos. Y aunque Sanji se separó, bajando a la realidad de golpe y porrazo, Zoro no quiso dejarlo marchar, y le susurró:

- Te quiero.

Sanji notó sus ojos volverse a llenar de lágrimas, apretando sus labios que comenzaron a temblar. Pero él negó con la cabeza.

- Dejémoslo estar... - susurró ahogadamente. - Yo... no puedo...

Zoro se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Qué no puedes?

Sin embargo, Sanji solamente se separó de él, acercándose a los sillones para recoger su libro de cocina, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- No puedo... cometer más errores... - murmuró. - Me da miedo...

"Qué fácil sería si él fuera una mujer..." pensó para sus adentros, saliendo apresuradamente, seguido por el boquiabierto peliverde. No entendía nada, ¿de qué tenía miedo? ¿De que les vieran a ellos, dos hombres, juntos? Eso era una tontería, no podía ser...

- ¡Sanji! - gritó, alcanzándole y sujetándole del brazo.

- Suéltame si no quieres que te reviente a patadas. - le amenazó, visiblemente molesto, sobretodo por estar en un sitio en el que todo el mundo podía verles.

- ¡Explícame qué te pasa! Has estado triste todo el día, y ahora de repente te pones a llorar con una canción, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Zoro parecía que quería entrar en su corazón de verdad, que quería saber realmente qué sentía, pero no era tan fácil...

- No puedo confiar. Ni en ti ni en nadie. - murmuró suavemente, con la vista agachada.

- Pues esperaré hasta que confíes en mí. - le anunció, decididamente, haciendo que alzara los ojos para ver la determinación en su rostro. Sanji sólo pudo dejar escapar una corta risa sarcástica. - No tengo prisa.

Hizo un último esfuerzo por no llorar en público, saliendo al sol de la calle y deslumbrándose ligeramente.

Aquel cielo azul despejó el dolor de su pecho, aspirando fuertemente para llenarse los pulmones. ¿Le esperaría? Pues deseaba entonces poder aclarar sus sentimientos y sus miedos antes de que el tiempo los terminara separando de verdad.

**TSUZUKU**

Este Sanji, no hay quien le entienda, ¿eh? Tan enamorado que está, pero se niega a corresponder los sentimientos de Zoro cuando él se los entrega en bandeja. Tendrá que esperar ówò

Por otra parte, creo muy posible que Sanji terminara llorando con aquella canción. Aunque sabe contenerse muy bien, él tiene los sentimientos más a flor de piel que Zoro. Es un enamoradizo perdido, y al caer en el amor por primera vez y de verdad, es normal que esté confuso y que le duela. Creo que desea más que nada corresponderle, pero teme volverse a abrir a otras personas y que le hagan daño...

Ah, sí. ¡Si quedó muy acaramelado y los personajes fuera de sus caracteres, me da igual! Quedaron monos... ówò

Lo de la sala de karaoke más recreativas, no tengo ni idea si realmente lo harán así, simplemente los puse juntos para que la habitación tuviera el número 3211. ¿Alguien sabe por qué? Las fans japonesas de Sanji y Zoro juegan mucho con la combinación de números que hacen los cumpleaños de ellos dos. 2 de marzo (3/2, como lo utilizan en Japón) y 11 de noviembre (11/11). 3211 sería un SanjixZoro, ¿no? :D

Y dejando esto de lado, espero que os haya gustado el fic. Ha quedado largo, aunque lo he escrito en un día :3 Uff, la de cantidad de veces que lo reescribí, pero finalmente encontré la versión que más me gustaba, y ha quedado bastante bien y escrita del tirón :3 Espero que no os hayan aburrido tantas canciones, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban en un karaoke.

Pido disculpas por algún tipo de error que pudo haber en la trascripción y/o traducción de las letras. Algunas de ellas no pude encontrarlas en internet y tuve que basarme en lo que entendía y en mis escasos conocimientos del japonés... Aquí va la lista:

_**Popipo, **_**de**_** Hatsune Miku**_. Trascripción y traducción mías del japonés. Mirad también el versionado de Sanji y Zoro, dejé el link en el profile. Ahí se entiende que Sanji pensara mal de ese zumo de verduras XD

_**Dancing Samurai, **_**de**_** Kamui Gakupo**_. Las letras las encontré en youtube y las traduje buenamente pude del japo (jorl, una línea 8D)

_**Hajimete no kokyuu de**_**, de **_**The Back Horn**_. Sólo encontré la traducción en inglés, así que si hay algo raro, es por culpa de eso.

_**Last Night, Good Night**_**, de **_**Hatsune Miku**_**. **Traducido del inglés, las letras las encontré en youtube.

Sería fantástico si leyerais la parte en que Sanji canta _Last Night, Good Night_, escuchando la canción. Es realmente hermosa.

Por último, me disculpo también por la palabra "endormiscado". Que yo sepa, no existe, es otro catalanismo mío, al igual que hace poco me di cuenta de que al fregadero o lavabo suelo llamarlo "pica", cosa que también es incorrecta en el castellano puro, pero es que me gusta mucho más como suena. En fin, cosas que tiene vivir en una zona bilingüe :P

Y me despido respondiendo reviews. Un beso a todos y a ver si nos vemos antes esta vez. Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís, sin vosotros, esto no existiría ^-^

A **Shaolin Queen**: Pues sí, parece que por fin saben de sus sentimientos, pero Sanji no quiere ponérselo fácil. Habrá que "enseñarle" a aceptar el amor del marimo XD Hasta pronto :D

A **Hime_chan**: Ok, ahora entendí, y perdona con confundirte con otra ^^U Nos leemos pronto :3

A **Seiketo Nayset**: Tienes razón con lo de que la relación de Luffy y Zoro no es muy normal en esta historia. A mi también me sabe mal que se lleven así :S Pero pronto se podrá arreglar, ya verás ^^ Un fuerte abrazo ^^

A **Lucianami**: Pues tardé un poco más esta vez... Y sobre lo de Zoro y Ace celosos, la verdad es que lo dudo, ya verás cuando pase. El que sí que está visiblemente celoso es Luffy de Zoro, cada vez que lo ve con Nami se enfada un poco con él ^^U Un beso, guapa ^^

A **Torishira**: No importa que no pudieras dejar review, lo que pensé que tal vez habrías dejado de leer :P En Amor Yaoi no la he subido porque las veces que lo he intentado me ha dado error, y al final he decidido dejar de publicar en esa página. Y en Ohara... simplemente porque me olvido y me da pereza, además que prefiero encargarme de los doujinshis de ahí.

Por tu comentario tomé medidas y me puse en marcha a intentar animar el ambiente de Ohara, aunque hace ya un par de semanas que no toco nada de ahí ^^U Finalmente parece que Vto volvió y ayudará un poco más con la web, aunque parece que recientemente volvió a perder su ordenador... Maldita sea, qué fácil se joden ¬¬

Luffy y Zoro se llevarán mejor en los próximos capítulos, ya he dado pistas en este :3 Me daba mucha lástima que se llevaran así, pero pronto se volverán tan inseparables como en la serie ^^. Y lo del queso y la lechuga no es original mío, lo usan bastante las japonesas para referirse a ellos XD Me encanta~~ Además que piensa también en la saga de Davy Back Fight, también se lo dicen al hacer la "Monster Hamburg". Nos leemos en la próxima revi :D

A **Mel-yug**: Pues no sé muy bien si le di mucha vuelta a la historia... A mi también me pareció que la reconciliación quedó a medias, pero es que Sanji no quiere indagar en los sentimientos aún, como has podido ver... Un beso ^^

A **Yuu-Hachiko**: ¿Y a quién no le mola el lemon? 8D Lo que habrá que esperar un poquitín más... Aunque las cosas comienzan a ponerse "interesantes" entre ellos. Un beso ^3^

A **Asagi Yami**: Pues el secreto del colegio... se verá poquito a poco, a partir del siguiente capítulo. En realidad iba a comenzar a salir en este, pero lo dejé para el próximo, y así centrarme en nuestros personajes prefes ^^. Muchas gracias y perdona la espera. Nos leemos ^^

A **Ayame**: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario ^^ Es verdad que hay demasiados fics con Sanji de uke, y desde el principio lo preferí de seme. Supongo que porque me gusta ser una rebelde que hace lo contrario de los demás :D Lo malo es que, irremediablemente, al ver a Sanji más sensible que Zoro (y por qué no decirlo, más humano) su personalidad es más bien la del uke .-.U El lemon ya vendrá, tranquila. Y lo tendréis ahí sin previo aviso, seguramente XD Un beso ^^


	10. No tengo suerte

_¡Hola! Ha vuelto a pasar un tiempo desde la última actualización, perdonadme, ya sabéis (sí, supongo que sabéis) que no siempre se puede estar al ordenador para escribir cuando una quiere, y que muchas veces hay otras cosas que hacer._

_Por otra parte, sigo dando gracias a todos los que me leéis y dejáis comentarios. Llegamos al capítulo número 10, y he recibido por los nueve primeros... ¡90 reviews! O_O Estoy sorprendida, muchísimas gracias ^o^_

_Así que este capi va dedicado a todas esas personas que me leen siempre y me siguen dando ánimos para que continúe, y sobretodo a ellas les pido disculpas por hacerles esperar de vez en cuando por los nuevos capítulos._

_Sin más, os dejo con el cap, que espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo ^^_

**Capítulo 10: No tengo suerte**

Caminó a zancadas durante todo el camino, y cuando entró, lanzó su bolsa contra un rincón del gimnasio, con el ceño fruncido, de muy mal humor.

- ¡Hoy vais a correr cincuenta vueltas al patio! - ordenó a sus alumnos, con un ojo más cerrado que otro, dándole un aspecto feroz, en señal de que no admitía réplica. - ¡Y tú, Ryûma, ven conmigo! ¡Peleemos!

- Sí... - asintió el chico, un poco dubitativo. Había mejorado bastante en los últimos días gracias a las indicaciones de Zoro, pero seguía siendo bastante más débil que él.

Como supuso, el combate no duró más que unos cinco segundos. Con un rápido movimiento de brazos, con espadas de bambú en cada mano, el pobre chico salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared y resbalando por ella hasta caer al suelo inconsciente.

Zoro respiraba rápidamente, por la boca, y gruñó de frustración. Debería haberse controlado un poco más, porque cuanto más enfadado estaba, más fuerte se volvía.

- Ryûma, vamos levántate. - le pidió, con el tono un poco más suave, tratando de controlar y enfriar sus emociones. Pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en ese idiota de rubio, al que inexplicablemente le había dicho que le amaba al verlo llorar, y él simplemente le había dicho que no podía estar con él. - No entiendo una mierda... No entiendo ni por qué dije algo así.

En realidad sí que lo sabía. Realmente le había roto el corazón verlo tan desconsolado, y algo en su interior gritó que le expresara todo lo que le amaba antes de que fuera tarde. Pero es que se había adelantado. Hasta ayer estaban peleados, sin poderse hablar, y nada más hacer las paces ¿le decía eso? ¿Era idiota o qué, quería que huyera de nuevo?

- Oi, Roro-sensei. - oyó la voz de la manager pronunciar con candencia, como burlándose de él. - ¿Te parece buen entrenamiento hacerles correr y nada más?

Zoro le dirigió una mirada confusa, y Bonnie parpadeó perpleja, dejando a un lado su enorme bocadillo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - por primera vez parecía realmente preocupada por él, aunque era recelosa a admitirlo.

- No, pero no es nada que pueda explicarte. - murmuró Zoro, caminando hasta una de sus pesas que había traído desde su piso hasta aquí para entrenar.

- Nunca más pienso volver a preguntarte nada, desagradecido. - gruñó fastidiada la chica, mordiendo otra vez el pan.

Zoro cogió aire, sujetando sus pesas sin haberlas movido aún. Debía arreglar con ella de una vez sus diferencias.

- Perdona... - oyó que decía el de pelo verde en tono suave, y ella se dio la vuelta, alzando una ceja. - No te caigo del todo bien, ¿verdad?

La de pelo rosa suspiró audiblemente, permitiéndose una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Nada bien, tú lo has dicho. - asintió con fervor con los brazos en jarra. - Nunca soportaré que alguien de mi edad me esté dando órdenes y sea el profesor de kendo del instituto. Aunque... - de repente bajó la vista, y ya no se veía tan confiada como antes. - ... en parte estoy agradecida de que alguien apareciera por fin para enseñarles...

Zoro rió tranquilamente, viendo como las mejillas de la pelirrosa se habían coloreado.

- No importa la edad que tenga, conmigo de profesor os haréis más fuertes.

Bonnie dejó escapar el aire por su nariz, en señal de no estar del todo convencida con aquellas palabras, y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, mientras Zoro comenzaba a ejercitar sus brazos con las pesas.

- ¿Cómo es que hoy estás tan charlatán? Normalmente te limitas a decir lo que debemos hacer. ¿Te vas a morir pronto y quieres limpiar un poco tu conciencia?

- Ya te gustaría a ti. - respondió simplemente.

- Ya se vuelve a poner chulo. - murmuró ella, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

- Tú... - pero volvió a quedarse en silencio. Estaba confuso, y estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero no sabía si Bonnie era la adecuada para preguntárselo.

- ¿"Yo" qué? - inquirió ella.

Zoro dejó sus pesas a un lado un momento, barajando la posibilidad de preguntárselo. Nami le había ayudado en esto, y sabía que las chicas eran las más indicadas con las que hablar de esto. Pero... ¿Bonnie también era indicada?

Al final cogió aire, un poco nervioso, y dejó que las palabras fluyeran de su boca.

- ¿Tú sales con alguien?

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta volverse totalmente redondos, y su rostro se coloreó, apenas pudiéndose distinguir entre su piel y su pelo.

- No... No me digas que tú... - no salía de su asombro, y se hubiera caído de culo si no hubiera sido porque ya estaba sentada. - ¿quieres salir conmigo...?

- ¡No! - negó enseguida Zoro, enrojeciendo un poco él también. - Ni hablar, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?

- ¡¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas?! ¡¿Y qué insinúas con lo que acabas de decir, que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el "señor maestro espadachín"?!

- ¡No es eso! - se miraron intensamente unos instantes, y finalmente Zoro dejó escapar el aire lentamente de nuevo. - No digo que no tengas tus cualidades, aunque no las conozca, pero no te lo pregunto porque pueda sentirme mínimamente atraído por ti.

- Te mereces un capón por lo que acabas de decir, cacho imbécil. - masculló ella con los dientes apretados, rechinándoles.

- Las chicas soléis saber más de estos temas... - se rascó la cabeza, un poco confuso. - Pero supongo que no te lo puedo preguntar a ti.

Bonnie apretó los labios, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero qué se había creído, que la podría tratar así eternamente?

- ¿Quieres decir que no soy la suficiente mujer? ¡Dime ya mismo lo que tienes en la cabeza, atontado!

- Pues...

- Y... No... No salgo con nadie... - lo cortó antes de que hablara, con sus mejillas volviéndose a poner ligeramente sonrosadas, y la vista baja, clavada sin querer en sus pechos.

Zoro sonrió. Por su reacción supo que había alguien que le gustaba. Entonces tal vez podría entender lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Las relaciones... son siempre complicadas?

Ella volvió a mirarle ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Relaciones de qué tipo? Si te refieres a "eso", ni se te ocurra hacerlo sin condón, ¿eh?

- No, no es "eso"... - dijo, negando con la mano. Se sentó finalmente a su lado, mirándola a ratos a los ojos, y cuando no sabía dónde encontrar las palabras que buscaba, volviéndola a sus manos que se retorcían entre ellas. - Las relaciones de... amor, solamente. Entre dos personas...

- Ja, ¿estás enamorado? - inquirió con una sonrisa, sin intimidarse ante su mirada asesina. - Sí, son complicadas.

- ¿Cómo es... que sabiendo que dos personas se quieren no pueden estar juntas?

La de pelo rosa se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Era algo difícil de responder, y le sorprendía que fuera justamente a ella a quien le explicara sus dudas. Tal vez lo hacía porque no tenían tanto roce, hablar de esto sería más fácil. Y tal vez también para limar asperezas.

- Pues debe haber un motivo para que uno de los dos no pueda, ¿no?

Eso es lo que le había dicho Sanji. "No puedo".

- ¿Y qué puede ser?

- ¿Y yo qué se? Cada uno sabrá por qué puede o no puede estar con alguien. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

Zoro se quedó en silencio, evaluando sus palabras. No había sacado nada en claro, se encontraba igual que antes, pero con otra persona más que sabía que algo no marchaba del todo bien dentro de él.

- Si esa persona te ha dicho que no puede estar contigo yo la dejaría estar. - dijo, alzándose de hombros. - Cuanto más se insiste cuando sólo hay un "no" por respuesta, es mejor dejarle en paz y buscarte otra. Puedes arriesgarte a que te odie.

"Que me odie...". Eso no lo había pensado. Aunque su relación nunca había llegado a ser realmente buena, no quería que nunca avanzara, que siempre se estuvieran peleando.

- Pero también... - murmuró distraída, pensando sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de pronunciarlas. - Si la ignoras puede que se acabe arrepintiendo y quiera estar contigo. Y si la tratas mal, puede que te odie, aunque si es masoquista, puede que se prende más de ti. Bah, quién sabe, es muy difícil todo esto. - dijo finalmente, echándose hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared que tenía a su espalda.

- ¿Ignorar es una buena opción?

- Y los celos. - puntuó ella, alzando su dedo índice. - Pero tienes que estar seguro de que siente algo por ti, si no no servirá de nada.

Zoro se quedó meditándolo durante unos segundos, y finalmente asintió, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias, al final me has ayudado más de lo que pensé.

- Eh... ¡Por supuesto, ¿qué te creías?!

Bonnie se levantó, quitándose las migas de su camiseta y marchándose hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Aquella sonrisa... por un momento su corazón había saltado en su pecho y la había hecho titubear. De un momento a otro pasó de ser un chico normal con cara de enfado, a otro demasiado atractivo, y no quería que le viera sonrojada de nuevo por su culpa.

- Oi, los chicos están sentados de cháchara. - le avisó, un poco más calmada. Porque él no era la persona que quería más. Esa otra persona siempre era atractiva, no a ratos como el de pelo verde.

Zoro fue hasta ella, que se apartó divertida viendo como los chicos se ponían en pie rápidamente, visiblemente nerviosos.

- ¡¡¿Qué se supone qué hacéis, panda de vagos?!! ¡¡El campeonato regional se celebra a finales de agosto, moved el culo ahora mismo!!

Se disculparon torpemente con una reverencia, mientras comenzaban a correr de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta hacia Ryûma, que se había recuperado por fin del batacazo.

- Yo también correré con ellos. - proclamó, decidido, y Zoro sonrió, palmeándole el hombro, dejándole que fuera con ellos. Sin duda, él era el que veía con más probabilidades de hacerse con el trofeo. Se haría muchísimo más fuerte, estaba convencido.

- Bueno, a ver si es verdad que ganamos este año. No estaría mal, para variar. - murmuró Bonnie. Zoro le dedicó una mirada de que "no se preocupara", y ella tuvo que admitir que comenzaba a aceptarlo por fin.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡Sanji! ¡Vigila eso, se te está quemando!

- ¡Ah, mierda!

Retiró la sartén del fuego con las chuletas de carne carbonizándose con una bestial llamarada, cubriéndolo rápidamente con una tapa. Suspiró, esperando a que el viejo viniera de una vez para mandarle a fregar platos o cualquier otra cosa menos peligrosa. Pero en lugar de eso, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la puerta trasera.

- ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces, viejo imbécil?! - cuestionó, mientras le dirigía una mirada de profundo desprecio.

El hombre, alto y robusto y con unos bigotes ridículamente largos y trenzados, cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella y clavando sus ojos en los del rubio.

- Es la tercera vez hoy que echas a perder la comida. Y como sé que no vas a querer explicarme nada, ya puedes ir marchándote a casa. - Sanji abrió la boca para replicar, pero él le detuvo. - Vuelve cuando puedas hacer algo útil, mocoso.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, impotente y humillado. Pero era verdad eso de que no le quería explicar absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho aquella mañana. No podía imaginarse una buena reacción si le decía que estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Le molería a palos, lo más probable, y le preguntaría: "¡¿Es que no tuviste suficiente?!"

- Mañana volveré.

- Y como quemes algo más, no hará falta que lo hagas nunca más, chibinasu.

Zeff le lanzó su mochila donde llevaba sus pertenencias y su muda, y Sanji la cazó en el aire, con el ceño fruncido, y sin decir nada más, se alejó del callejón, sacando su mp4 de uno de los bolsillos y enchufándolo a sus orejas. Sus manos buscaron la cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendiendo uno, y se sintió totalmente desconectado del mundo. Por fin.

Era normal que estuviera más ausente que nunca antes. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Zoro. "_Te quiero_". Una y otra vez, y cada vez sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín de placer, mientras su corazón latía más pesadamente.

No podía. Ya se había arriesgado hacía tiempo, y las cosas habían terminado mal. Por suerte Zeff pudo ayudarle antes de que las consecuencias fueran demasiado graves, y eso había valido para que se preocupara más por él, aunque siguiera comportándose de aquella manera tan brusca.

En aquel momento comenzó a sonar la canción de la serie _Marimokkori_, y se apresuró a cambiarlo. Sólo le faltaba imaginárselo vestido como ellos, con aquella enorme bola verde en la cabeza, imitando un marimo, aunque a él no le hacía ninguna falta. Se rió al imaginárselo. Qué ridículo podría llegar a parecer con aquellas pintas.

Pero ¿qué era peor? ¿Eso o imaginárselo bailando el _Carameldansen_? ¿O _Promise, Get Down_? ¿Pero qué clase de frikadas tenía puestas en el mp4? Esto debió ser cuando fue a ver a Usopp la última vez a su casa, que conectó su aparato a su ordenador para pasarle algunas canciones. Buscó _Bump of Chicken_, el tema _Mayday. _Sí, bastante acertado y relajante, más que todas esas locuras por las que se eran conocidos todos los japoneses.

Sin embargo, mientras lo buscaba y lo ponía, no vio que el semáforo comenzaba a cambiar a rojo, caminando tranquilamente por el paso de cebra. Y con la música a todo volumen no oyó el coche que se lanzaba contra él, viéndolo solamente cuando estaba casi a punto de arrollarlo.

El miedo paralizó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, protegiéndose instintivamente la cabeza con los brazos y esperando el duro impacto contra su cuerpo... Pero este no llegó.

Volvió a abrirlos lentamente, con una mancha borrosa grabada en su retina que no acababa de distinguir, y vio ante él una masa de humo bloquear como una pared al coche inmóvil. El humo se fue transformando poco a poco en un hombre de pelo corto, con un abrigo blanco, aunque debajo no llevaba ninguna camiseta. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, mordiendo furiosamente un par de puros en su boca.

- Si lo que querías era matarte, lánzate a un río, no involucres a gente inocente. - rugió enfurecido. Sanji se preguntó qué le daba más miedo, si el haber estado a punto de perder la vida tontamente por un descuido o la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre.

- No... No quería matarme... - musitó, un poco encogido, y el hombre agarró su cigarrillo, tirándolo al suelo y apagándolo con la suela de su bota, y tiró de sus auriculares hasta sacárselos.

- Ve alerta en la calle, podría ponerte una multa por estar con eso puesto y andar distraído. Y otra por fumar tan joven.

Sanji sentía como si se fuera haciendo cada vez más pequeño ante aquel hombre. De repente se percató de los murmullos preocupados a su alrededor y como los coches empezaban a tocar el claxon, pidiendo que se apartaran.

El hombre le empujó hasta la acera, y sacando un silbato de su bolsillo, comenzó a hacer señas para que el atasco que se había formado allí en cuestión de segundos desapareciera.

- ¡Smoker-san! - la voz de una chica con gafas se hizo oír entre el ruido de motores, apartando la gente que se había quedado parada en bloque. - Oh, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó a Sanji al ver que el de la chaqueta blanca estaba ocupado.

- Eh... sí... - asintió, todavía un poco aturdido. Era consciente de los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y descontrolados, al igual que su respiración irregular. Y entonces parpadeó, reconociendo la forma que había visto con los ojos cerrados.

Zoro...

- Menos mal... - la chica suspiró aliviada, con una mano en el reposando en su pecho. - Pero deberías ir con los oídos libres en la calle, o con el volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para oír lo que te rodea. Ya sabes que aquí la gente no se detiene cuando alguien cruza la calle en el momento inadecuado.

- Pe... Perdón... - realmente no la escuchaba, sólo la oía como un murmullo lejano, sin borrársele todavía aquella imagen del todo de su mente. Porque no sabía si él había estado sonriendo, de aquella manera que había grabado en su mente cuando lo evocaba, o gritando preocupado para que se apartara. O simplemente, el rostro que puso la última vez que se vieron aquel día. Aquella mirada tan triste y resignada.

De repente notó un puñetazo en lo alto de su cabeza, dejándolo un poco aturdido unos segundos pero que después despejó del todo su mente.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó, mirando rabioso al que le había pegado. Pero era aquel hombre de mirada intimidante.

- Te mereces más que eso. - gruñó él. La chica alzó sus brazos hacia él, tratando de calmarlo.

- T... tranquilo, Smoker-san, al final no ocurrió nada...

Sanji por fin se fijó en ella. Era una chica que parecía un poco mayor que él, tal vez un par de años, con el pelo negro azabache con brillos azulados y corto, una camiseta de manga corta ajustada de rosa chillón y pantalones piratas blancos. Sí, era bastante linda. Le daba un nueve.

- Tashigi, prepara el bloc de multas. - le espetó, sin apartar los ojos del rubio.

La chica pareció ponerse más nerviosa aún, moviendo sus manos intranquila.

- Ah... lo siento, me lo dejé en el coche... - se disculpó con una profunda reverencia, y al alzar ligeramente la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo a Sanji sin que su jefe le viera.

Rectificó, un diez para ella.

- ¡Maldita sea, Tashigi, siempre igual! - se quejó Smoker, golpeando uno de sus puños contra su pierna. - Por esta vez te has librado, pero la próxima vez que te vea haciendo tonterías de este estilo, no te libras. - masculló, apuntándole con el dedo muy cerca de la cara de Sanji.

- S... ¡Sí! Iré alerta...

Se dio la vuelta despacio, con ganas de echar a correr antes que cambiara de opinión, y deseando poder mostrar su gratitud a esa linda chica abiertamente. Pero entonces oyó una cantarina voz que le llamaba.

- ¡¡Sanji-chan!!

Se quedó congelado en el sitio, girando la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente. Esa voz...

- A... Ace... - tragó saliva, con el rostro pálido. Smoker y Tashigi no se habían movido aún de donde estaban y miraban al joven que venía corriendo hacia ellos, con la camisa azul y blanca a cuadros abierta (y sin nada debajo), y su peculiar sombrero naranja de cowboy colgando en su espalda, saludando alegremente con la mano.

Con una inconsciencia casi igual o superior a la de su hermano, se lanzó a cruzar la calle, con el semáforo en rojo, pero cuando un camión estuvo a punto de chocar con él, pegó un salto, haciendo una extraña pirueta en el aire con sus botas en llamas y se plantó delante del rubio.

El camión, sin embargo, al haber cambiado bruscamente de dirección para no atropellar al chico, se desequilibró y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la acera, si no hubiera sido porque Smoker volvió a usar sus poderes para sujetarlo y enderezarlo.

- Ey, Sanji. - sonrió el moreno, alzando una mano, ajeno a lo que había estado a punto de causar.

- Ace... ¡¡Imbécil!! - le chilló, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo. - ¡¡¿Qué coño se supone que hacías, cruzando la calle así?!!

- Oh... Perdón... - murmuró, con los ojos dándole vueltas. - Es que... estaba tan contento de verte... que no me fijé...

- Dis... Disculpa... - la voz de Tashigi les interrumpió. - Yo le soltaría, parece que va a vomitar...

Sanji le soltó bruscamente, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco al ver su cara de un ligero tono verdoso.

"¡Mierda! Me acabo de librar que me multen por los pelos, y ahora viene éste haciéndose el acróbata..." pensó Sanji nervioso, echando una rápida mirada al policía que comenzaba a poner orden de nuevo en la calle. "Tengo que huir..."

- ¡Vosotros! - gritó Smoker. - ¡Ahora sí que no os libráis! ¡Venid aquí, os voy a meter una multa que se os van a quitar las ganas de caminar por la calle!

Su rostro palideció aún más si cabía. Él no tenía tanto dinero como para pagar una multa, y se negaba a que su viejo lo hiciera. Seguro que terminaría haciéndolo volver a vivir con él.

- Gracias por todo, Tashigi-chan. - hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia. - Si nos volvemos a ver, te invitaré a tomar algo, bella señorita. - le dedicó una sonrisa galante, pero con la palidez de su rostro parecía que lo hacía a desgana.

Agarró a Ace de un brazo, aún demasiado mareado como para ponerse en pie, y se marchó corriendo, doblando una esquina y desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los dos policías.

Corrió varias decenas de metros, llegando por fin a la zona peatonal, y enfilando por una calle que hacía un poco de cuesta.

- Vuelo. - sonrió ampliamente Ace, viendo sus piernas flotar en el aire. Hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y frenó de repente, soltándolo y dejándolo caer.

- Mierda, ¿qué hago preocupándome por ti? - preguntó, falto de aire, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque somos amigos. - dijo el moreno, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- Eso nunca... - masculló, comenzándose a cabrear. No le perdonaba que el último día que se habían visto le hubiera engañado para acabar besándole, aunque sólo fuera en la mejilla. Porque no se acababa de creer que él realmente se hubiera rendido. No estaría haciendo lo que hacía si fuera así.

Entonces se percató de la risilla tonta que tenía Ace, y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

- ¿Estás borracho?

- ¡Noooo~! - exclamó él, con un deje en su forma de hablar que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba mintiendo. Se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, agarrándose a Sanji antes de caer. - Ups... Perdón... No estoy borracho, sólo un poco mareado...

Sí, claro que sí. Entonces, ¿por qué estaban sus manos colocadas estratégicamente? Una sobre su pecho, apretando "sin querer" uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, y la otra mano en el costado de su cadera, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero.

Lo agarró de los hombros, separándolo de él, y con mirada seria y decidida decidió dejar de ser indulgente con él, de dejar de permitirle que siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera. ¿Cómo podría algún día llegar a confiar en los hombres si Ace le acechaba de aquella forma? Zoro no le esperaría para siempre...

Con ese último pensamiento se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos, pero Ace estaba demasiado feliz canturreando una canción como para darse cuenta.

- Escúchame, Ace. - comenzó a decir seriamente. Pero entonces se quedó en blanco. Aunque tenía ganas de ser duro con él y decirle lo que sentía, no dejaba de darle lástima. Ace no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de él. - Oye, Ace... Mira, quiero que dejes de tratarme de esta manera... Yo...

- Pero si te trato como a un amigo. - le dijo él, de repente volviendo a estar totalmente sobrio, y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. - Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Sanji apretó los dientes, visiblemente molesto. Sí, parecía que tenía razón. Sin embargo él lo seguía viendo como si le estuviera atacando, como si estuviera desesperado y ya no le quedara más opción que comportarse como un "amigo" para estar con él. Y eso le incomodaba.

- Ace... Después de lo que pasó aquella vez en tu casa, yo no te puedo ver como un amigo.

El rostro del pecoso siguió en calma, sonriendo tristemente.

- No podrás perdonarme nunca. - Sanji negó con la cabeza, por más que no se tratara de una cuestión. Ace alzó su mano, dirigiéndola lentamente hacia el pecho de su amigo, pero se detuvo a la mitad, cerrándola y dejándola caer a un costado. - Las heridas del corazón son las peores...

Sanji no dijo nada. Tenía la vista agachada, con los puños cerrados colgando firmemente a su lado, haciendo fuerza inconscientemente con ellos.

- Estoy intentando superarlo... - susurró Sanji, y Ace abrió los ojos un poco más, mostrando sorpresa. - Por eso te pediría que no...

- ¿Te has enamorado? - le cortó de repente, y el rubio le dirigió una mirada con vacilación, esperando ver dolor en su rostro. Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. Y muy ampliamente. - Menos mal, llegué a pensar que nunca más volverías a enamorarte por mi culpa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Me has quitado un peso de encima! - exclamó, dándole un par de palmaditas en sus hombros, y riendo abiertamente. - Tendrás que presentármela, quiero ver el aspecto de quien te ha robado el corazón.

"¿Presentársela?" Sanji frunció el ceño. En ningún momento había dicho que fuera una chica, y supuso que sabría leer entre líneas al decirle que _estaba intentando superar lo que ocurrió_.

- No... no sé... Algún día... - murmuró, imaginándose a Zoro con minifalda, botas de tacón de aguja, una pequeña camiseta de tirantes demasiado ajustada y dos largas coletas cayendo a sus costados. Con el ceño fruncido, y ese exceso de maquillaje, era la forma más terrorífica en la que se lo había imaginado.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Ace, con los puños en alto. - Entonces vayamos a tu casa a celebrarlo, ¿no?

- Eh... Espera... - pero el moreno ya había comenzado a arrastrarlo calle arriba, cogiéndole de la muñeca, dándose entonces cuenta con un poco de dolor de que era por donde esa mañana había bajado con Zoro en la bicicleta. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo sabía por dónde tenía que ir? - ¡Ey, si tú no sabes dónde vivo! - exclamó, sorprendido de que le estuviera llevando por ahí.

- Luffy me dijo el nombre de tu edificio y lo busqué en un mapa de google. - le explicó, mirándole de reojo, sonriente. - Edificio Girasol, ¿no? Me gusta el nombre.

Sanji hizo una mueca al oírlo. A él le parecía... una mariconada, y con perdón por la palabra. Pero ya se notaba que a ese dueño que tenían, al que le gustaba tanto cuidar del aspecto del edificio, y que tenía un extraño lunar en lo alto de calva con un pelito rizado brotándole de él, tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones.

- ¡Oye, suéltame! ¿Por qué tendríamos que celebrarlo? ¡Oi!

Pero el chico estaba demasiado feliz. Volvía a canturrear, y al igual que su hermano pequeño, la melodía que tarareaba era de Piratas del Caribe...

Llegaron a la verja de entrada, cruzándola mientras Sanji aún trataba de soltarse y hacerle cambiar de opinión, mientras que Ace miró con el ceño fruncido al edificio de paredes anaranjadas.

- Vaya, yo que pensé que podría comer pipas... - se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, mirando las escasas macetas con flores de tonos violetas y granates.

- Que se llame así no significa que tengamos una plantación de girasoles, idiota. - le pegó un capón al moreno, que no hizo ningún sonido de queja.

- Bueno, ¡pues entonces subamos a tu piso y bebamos a tu salud y por la de tu enamorada! - exclamó, con un puño en alto.

- ¡No te pienso invitar a nada, maldito caradura! - le reprendió, pegándole un empujón.

Y entonces oyó algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Una bolsa pesada cayó al suelo, junto al tintineante sonido de unas llaves. Sanji se giró a ver quién era el que había llegado, con el corazón acelerado, mientras trataba de estrangular a Ace para ver si así dejaba de decir tonterías. Y en efecto, tal como sus sentidos le habían alertado... era Zoro el que acababa de llegar.

- Ah... - Sanji se puso rojo hasta las orejas. ¡¿Por qué justamente en ese momento?! Estaba convencido de que... había escuchado aquella tontería que dijo Ace...

Tragó saliva, sosteniéndose la mirada con la de Zoro, que se había quedado con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, realmente estupefacto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo cogiendo de aquella manera a un hombre? ¿No tenía entendido que Sanji se llevaba fatal con todos ellos? ¿Y eso de brindar por su chica? Un nudo se le hizo en la boca del estómago, se sintió mareado, frustrado, derrotado. Pero Bonnie le había dado la clave, ¿no? Ignorarle, no hacer caso a lo que haga. Y si podía, tenía que hacerle sentir celoso.

Sin embargo, era él el que se sentía algo celoso ahora...

- Buenas... - saludó, tratando de mostrarse lo más frío e impasible que pudo, recogiendo sus cosas con un poco de torpeza. Decidió no volverle a mirar, así quedaría claro que no quería saber nada de él. Tal vez se daría cuenta de que estaba ofendido ahora. Pero al pasar a su lado, sin que Sanji hubiera abierto la boca ni siquiera para hablarle desde que se dio cuenta de su presencia ahí, Ace sí que dijo algo.

- ¡Hola, vecino de Sanji! Mucho gusto, me llamo Ace. - le tendió la mano, y Zoro se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta estar frente a frente.

- Zoro. - respondió simplemente, estrechándole la mano. Sanji aún seguía cogiéndole del cuello en aquellos instantes, pero cuando de repente el de pecas tiró de la mano del peliverde, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se soltó asustado y sorprendido.

"¿Qué hace ahora?" se preguntó, tan muerto de nervios de verlos tan cerca, que se preguntó si se olería que Zoro era quien le gustaba en realidad.

Ace se mantuvo en silencio, estudiando con la vista el rostro serio e impasible del peliverde, aunque por dentro se estaba poniendo casi tan nervioso como su compañero rubio. Hasta que, finalmente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el moreno proclamó:

- ¡Hay que ver qué guapo eres, tío! - y se echó a reír ante la atónita mirada de los dos chicos. - Guau, sin duda, eres mi tipo. - asintió, convencido. - ¿Querrás salir conmigo, ya que éste me ha dejado por otra? - dijo, señalando con el pulgar a Sanji.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron Zoro y Sanji al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos al oír el eco, sorprendiéndose un poco más todavía al ver la expresión de la cara del otro.

- Sí, ya sabes, dar vueltas por ahí, ir a tomar algo, cantar en el karaoke... - Sanji se fue sonrojando a medida que enumeraba aquellas cosas. Era lo que habían hecho aquella mañana, y ahora Ace se lo proponía a Zoro. Pero un momento, ¿no estaba Ace colgado por él? ¿Cómo podía prendarse de otro hombre tan rápidamente si había estado tres años enamorado de él? Su estómago se hizo una pelota, preguntándose si Zoro sería capaz de acceder al ver que no podía corresponderle como debía en aquel momento.

- Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado. - dijo con tranquilidad, echando un vistazo al rubio, que alzó la vista con expresión de alivio. - Sin embargo... tampoco lo descartaría. Empecemos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Al ver como volvía a ensombrecerse su rostro, Zoro tuvo ganas de lanzarse desde el terrado del edificio y estamparse contra el suelo, pero debía hacerlo. Sí, tal vez así conseguiría hacerle reaccionar antes. Y mientras, torearía aquel extraño desconocido de las pecas.

- Genial, entonces. - dijo sonriente el chico, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y abriéndolo. - Dame tu número.

Mientras Zoro se lo dictaba y Ace le hacía una perdida para que él lo recibiera también, Sanji le miró con odio contenido. ¿Ya había cambiado de parecer ese Ahoronoa? No hacía ni cinco horas que se lo había dicho, que le quería y que le esperaría, y ahora estaba intercambiando números de teléfono con el chico que había comenzado el mayor de sus quebraderos de cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Nunca más volvería a confiar en los hombres.

- Bien, pues yo me voy, Sanji. - le dijo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento con una palmadita en su hombro. - Si me quedara podría poner celoso a ese bomboncito, ¿me podrás perdonar?

- Fuiste tú el que te auto invitaste. - gruñó, lanzándole toda la furia que sentía por los ojos.

- Entonces ya hablaremos. - se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y como en la otra ocasión, ya estaba demasiado lejos cuando pudo reaccionar.

Sanji se quedó quieto unos segundos, deseando aporrear algo hasta destrozarlo, pero simplemente sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió rápidamente, dándose cuenta en aquel momento de la manera incontrolada en que le temblaban las manos.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a subir hasta su casa, cuando vio los ojos negros del peliverde clavados en él.

- ¡¿Y tú qué miras?! - chilló rabioso, con los puños tan apretados que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, haciéndole pequeñas heridas. - ¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra nunca más, traidor!

Zoro se quedó helado, mientras Sanji pasaba a su lado, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y desapareciendo.

- ¿Traidor? ¿Y tú qué, esa nueva chica por la que ibais a brindar? - murmuró, sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho. Sintió sus ojos escocer, y una pequeña lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho, recordando en aquel instante que la última vez que lloró fue también por la persona que más quiso en este mundo.

Sin duda, ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada suerte en el amor.

**TSUZUKU**

Bien, hubo alguien que quería un poco de interacción entre estos tres. ¿Celos? No me gustan demasiado, lo reconozco, por lo que preferí enredar un poquito las cosas y hacer una especie de triángulo (y esto lleva planeado así desde que introduje el personaje de Ace en la historia). No creáis que por esto Ace ahora sólo estará enamorado de Zoro, sigue prendado de Sanji (de ahí el besito del final), pero estoy segura de que esos dos cabezas de chorlito sólo son capaces de enfadarse entre ellos, así como sólo pueden quererse el uno al otro ^//^ Es decir, pobre Ace... -.-U

Creo que ya está bien de hablar de las relaciones, que esto comienza a olerme a spoiler y los odio XD Uhm, y sé que el principio, con Bonnie y Zoro hablando, y luego la aparición de Smoker y Tashigi queda raro, pero era realmente necesario. Además, necesitaba excusas para que la historia avanzara por fin por el guión que tengo trazado.

Por cierto, amo a Bonnie y Tashigi XD Por eso no podía dejar de ponerlas :3

Ah, y algo que me gustaría aclarar antes que nada: no pidáis lemon. Por ahora no hay, ¿cómo va a haberlo si ni siquiera ellos dos acaban de juntarse? No puedo poner de eso todavía, yo no soy Mara Loneliness ni Kaori, me gusta que predomine simplemente el romanticismo en casi toda la historia (cuando son largas), pero en cuanto ellos dos se acepten de una vez, tendréis lemon para moriros del gusto.

Tampoco pidáis lemon con todas las parejas, por favor. Eso sí que es imposible, la pareja principal es SanjixZoro (aunque parezca más ZoroxSanji, pero luego veréis que no) y de ellos haré las escenas de sexo. No me pidáis entre parejas hetero, que no me siento capaz ¬x¬U (es la primera historia en la que realmente trato de desarrollar un poco de romanticismo entre personas del sexo opuesto, ¿queréis que me colapsen las dos neuronas activas que tengo?)

Cambiemos de tema. Sobre lo de Marimokkori, no sabría muy bien explicaros qué es, parece una serie, pero los niños que cantan la canción casi parecen un grupo de música auténtico por el videoclip que tienen. Un día lo encontré en youtube por casualidad y me quedé a cuadros. En el profile os dejo de nuevo los links para que lo veáis, junto con las canciones de Carameldansen y Get Down, para los que no las conozcáis, y así veis las burradas que se imaginó Sanji, además de Mayday de Bump of Chicken, una canción hermosa de uno de mis grupos favoritos, que me ha inspirado en más de una ocasión para esta historia.

También, cuando Sanji está a punto de ser atropellado, Tashigi le dice "_Ya sabes que aquí la gente no se detiene cuando alguien cruza la calle en el momento inadecuado_." Esto es algo que leí hace tiempo sobre Japón: si cruzas la calle por donde no debes o en el momento que no toca, los conductores no frenan para esquivarte, porque eres tú el que lo has hecho mal, el que ha infringido las normas. No sé si realmente esta barbaridad será cierta, supongo que habrá japos que se sentirían culpables si hicieran eso y frenarían o cambiarían la trayectoria. Y si no... pues menuda gracia, como para querer hacerse el listo por ahí ^^U

¡Vale! Y ahora un apunte extra, que no tiene mucho que ver con _Gato Perdido_, pero sí con otros fics. Doy las gracias a todos los que leísteis y comentasteis en mi último one shot, realmente me daba cosa subirlo, pero me alegro que os pareciera original y os gustara (hasta me concedieron el Shichibukai de oro XD). Pero es que hubo cierta persona que comentó que estaba esperando todavía "_Algo que no quiero que sepas_". Para ella, que no sé si lee esta historia también, y para los que la estéis esperando también, que sepáis que no la he abandonado. Puse hace un tiempo una advertencia en el profile que decía (luego con el tiempo y al actualizar, lo borré): "_Algo_ _[...] _no va a ser actualizado hasta que lo termine, porque pienso subir todos los capítulos que quedan de una vez." Además de eso, estoy corrigiendo los primeros, por lo que el día que los suba, podréis leerla enterita y sin fallos (porque los hay, aparte de repetirme demasiado con algunas cosas). Ya casi la estoy terminando (ese es otro de los motivos por los que tardé con esta actualización), así que supongo que en poco tiempo (¿tal vez para septiembre? no prometo nada, pero procuraré acabarla para entonces), la tendréis y yo seré feliz de poder continuar con más historias que tengo en el ordenador.

Besos y abrazos para todos. Y ahora a contestar individualmente a cada uno :D

**A Skuld Fair: **¡Hola! Me he fijado que sueles ser de las primeras en comentarme :3 Qué feliz me hace eso, juju. Sobre lo del pasado de Sanji, como es algo crítico lo dejaré para un momento romántico, ya verás qué bien quedará :D Ah, y aún no me acabo de acostumbrar a que la gente me quiera tanto... cuando me contestaste por la revi que te dejé, tu reacción... ^///^ No hace falta que me trates como alguien especial, de hecho no me considero demasiado buena en esto aún... Uy, y acabo de ver que tienes dos fics nuevos de One Piece! :D Ahora iré a leerlos ^^

**A Lucianami:** Volví a tardar, pero bueno, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ^^U Ya se verá por qué Sanji no puede estar con él, pero creo que he dejado muchas pistas sobre ello a lo largo de la historia. Besos~

**A Shaolin Queen:** Me alegra que te gustara la última escena. Espero que te haya gustado este capi también. Y como no espabilen pronto estos dos, van a acabar más solos que la una XD Un abrazo.

**Necare**, gomen ne! Siento haber tardado... Y sí, yo también creo que se precipitó un poquitín, pero es que fue una explosión de sentimientos, y ya sabes, o ahora o nunca... Además todos quieren un poco de besuqueo, ¿no? 8D Y no te preocupes si no dejas reviews siempre, yo normalmente me olvido de hacerlo ^^U Un beso, guapa

**Seiketo Nayset**, mejor lee a una hora más normalizada, no quiero ser la culpable si luego te quedas dormido por ahí ^^U Aunque ahora es verano, así que aprovecha (uy, en chile no sé si es verano... ^^U). Bueno, toma un pañuelo y guárdalo, puede que más adelante lo vuelvas a necesitar... Pero descuida, tendrá final feliz, eso seguro! Un beso y un abrazo, guapo.

**A B-fye:** Cuantas revis de una vez O_O Pero tranquila, ya he dicho que no puedo poner lemon aún, se va a hacer esperar. Si acaso, para entrenerte mientras tanto, estan mis one shots lemonescos, que a la gente les suele gustar. Un beso.

**A Torishira: **Yay, hola! Estoy feliz de que te guste. Genial! Me esfuerzo que no veas para que quede algo guay, seh. Y las cosas por mi casa... pues siguen casi igual, pero bueno, hay que seguir esforzándose, que seguro que se arregla todo :) Ouh... No me admires tanto... fue un día de inspiración, hay días que escribo una línea y tengo que dejarlo porque no se me ocurre nada ._.U Jaja, y tranqui, que no me molestas :3 Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap también, por más que sea un pelín rarillo para mi gusto. Un beso enorme para ti ^3^

**Mish**... he estado a punto de llamarte Mishi, ¿puedo hacerlo? Juju, pues supongo que cada uno tiene sus gustos, pero a mi los AU son de las cosas que más me gustan. Sobretodo de instituto *o* Me alegro que te esté gustando, y lo de la cicatriz... hace mucho tiempo pensé todo un culebrón acerca de que su padre le hirió ahí y por eso se escapó como pinche en un barco de tan pequeño... Pero aquí es distinto, sí, tranquila que no te he espoileado XD A ver si te veo por el msn y charlamos un poquillo :3

**A Moxi: **¿Muerta de curiosidad? Espero no haber matado tus expectativas... D: Y a ver si superan ya sus tonterías los dos, al menos Sanji, pero es cierto, a los dos les puse un pasado duro... (a Zoro también, aunque me parece que hasta ahora no lo hice notar demasiado...). Un beso y nos vemos por el msn :3

**A Mel-yug:** Uff... alguien que no me mata si tardo un poco ^^ Me alegro que te gustara, quedaron muy tiernos, los dos, ciertamente. Espero que te haya gustado este también. Y sí, son pesaditos los familiares... aunque esta vez era yo misma la que tenía que interrumpirme para hacer otras cosas ^^U Un beso y nos vemos por Ohara ^^

**A Yuu Hachiko-chan**: Uhm, Sanji es tonto, y ahora se va a arrepentir de no haberle aceptado. Con Ace por enmedio, je! Como no corra, Ace se lo lleva aunque Zoro crea poderle controlar ^^U Yo también espero que llegue el lemon, así podré dejar la tensión entre estos dos, y todo serán dulces, abrazos, mello mellorine~... Pero por ahora toca patadas, sip. Un abrazo ^^

**A Sombrerero Loko:** Hola, creo que no te había visto antes por aquí, un placer verte. Pues sí, la historia parece más un ZoroxSanji, pero es porque por naturaleza me salen los ukes con carácter de seme, y los semes con carácter de uke... Una cosa rara... Así que supongo que te gustará de todas formas, o eso espero. Nos leemos por aquí ^^

**A Stephanie: **Conti colgada, espero que te haya gustado ^^

**A Yaoista: **Bueno, me alegro que te preocuparas por mi... Aunque si por preocuparte me quieres hacer daño... mejor huyo un rato más XD No voy a dejaros colgados... Si llegara el caso de que me ocurriera algo grave, yo ya he avisado a personas para que entren aquí y expliquen lo sucedido... ^^UU A veces soy muy pesimista... :P Me alegro que te gustara tanto, yo también quedé muy satisfecha, aunque tal vez podría haber estado mejor. Pasaré por Amor Yaoi, hace tiempo que no lo hago y echaré un vistazo a tu historia :3 Ah, y vi el fanart de Kurai, perdona que no te contestara. Cuando lo vi no tenia tiempo de contestarte... Y me gustó un montón, quedó monísima *o* Y dibujas genial, de verdad ^^ Un beso, guapa ^^

Por último, creo que voy a dejar de responder uno por uno, me ha llevado más de media hora esta vez -.-U Lo haré si tengo tiempo...

Ya sabéis, se os quiere, un abrazo extra a todos!


	11. La lluvia trajo a alguien más

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza... abajo doy las explicaciones. Y como sé que tendréis ganas de ver cómo continúa la historia, os dejo con ella. Disfrutadla ^^_

**Capítulo 11: La lluvia trajo a alguien más**

- Se dice, o al menos ese es el rumor que corre por nuestros patios, que en este colegio existe un lugar donde "hay algo que debe protegerse". - explicó solemnemente la voz del narrador. - Nadie sabe el qué, nunca lo han visto. Tampoco saben desde cuándo está ahí, e incluso - alzó un dedo, puntuando especialmente esa última parte - sospechan que el propio director no sepa exactamente lo que es. - Sus espectadores le miraban boquiabiertos, absortos en la historia. - Algunos dicen que tal vez es un tesoro, o al menos los que creen lo que sale de la boca del profesor Shanks; hay algunos que están convencidos de que es como una caja de Pandora, y el día que lo encuentren podría ser el fin del mundo. Otros piensan que tal vez encerraron al alumno más listo que han tenido nunca en el instituto y lo tienen ahí trabajando corrigiendo los exámenes a los profes. - hizo una pausa, bajando la vista y negando con la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. - Muchas versiones pero ninguna corroborada...

- ¡Yo voto porque estén todos los mangas que han confiscado los profes a los que estaban leyéndolos en clase! - exclamó Luffy, alzando una mano. - A mi el profe Gan Fall me sacó uno de Man y aún no me lo ha devuelto... - explicó, hinchando morritos y mirando disgustado hacia otro lado.

- O puede que también... - prosiguió con su historia el capitán de las mentiras. - Hayan encerrado al tipo más maleducado y temible de todo el insti. ¡Al rey de los macarras!

Chopper se puso a chillar del miedo, abrazándose a Usopp, que se creía tanto sus propias mentiras que también se había asustado él sólo.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡El rey de los piratas y el de los macarrones lo seré yo! - se quejó Luffy, señalándose con el pulgar.

- Luffy, ha dicho "macarras", no "macarrones"... Además es algo muy diferente de ser el rey de los piratas... o eso creo... - le explicó Nami, evaluando las similitudes entre los dos títulos a los que aspiraba. No se creía ni la mitad de la historia de Usopp, pero lo más probable es que en medio de toda aquella literatura barata hubiera algo de verdad. Porque él era el que tenía más facilidad para enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en el instituto. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero el caso es que tenía pinchadas algunas habitaciones y clases, además del megáfono, aunque por mala suerte, y porque podía llegar a ser peligroso, la sala en la que se reunieron los profesores no.

Había faltado poco para que les descubrieran dentro de la enfermería desierta, buscando lo que fuera que buscaran (eso de no encontrar "la trampilla secreta" no le acababa de convencer), y aún se preguntaba que hacía ella en medio de todo aquel jaleo que ni le iba ni le venía. Es más, probablemente la tenían fichada los profesores por lo de la noche de infiltración junto a todos aquellos palurdos para buscar al que tocaba el piano; si se ponía ahora a hurgar en un lugar peligroso y en el que sabía que podría encontrarse con problemas, podrían terminar expulsándola. ¿Qué le diría a Nojiko si eso llegaba a ocurrir? No quería ni pensarlo...

Mientras Vivi escuchaba atentamente las historias del narizón, condimentadas con lo que había visto y oído Luffy, y opinaba sobre lo que habría escondido, Nami se recostó, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol y miraba pensativa entre las hojas el amplio cielo azul, casi sin nubes. Aquel día hacía mucho calor, parecía que aquel año la estación de lluvias se estaba retrasando un poco y el calor que estaba haciendo era de mediados del mes siguiente. Incluso las cigarras estaban haciendo su habitual chisporroteo, y la chica se permitió cerrar los ojos, totalmente relajada con la cálida temperatura y la suave brisa, pensando que, aunque Luffy la llevara de cabeza a los problemas, sería muy difícil que se apartara de su lado.

En aquel momento oyó el crujido de pasos sobre la gravilla, y luego sobre el césped, y un "hola" con eco, ambos desganados, sonando más bien como gruñidos. Nami abrió los ojos, viendo al par de chicos sentarse en el suelo, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, y la pelirroja hizo una mueca disgustada. ¿Que no habían hecho las paces por fin? El día anterior no habían venido a clase, y el anterior a ese, creía haberlos podido reconciliar al encerrarlos en el terrado, con lo que estaba segura de que ayer habían terminado pasando el día juntos, incluso tal vez llegando a hacer eso... ¿Estaba equivocada tal vez? ¿Se habían vuelto a pelear ese par de idiotas? Apretó los dientes con rabia, ya que mientras estuvieran de morros entorpecerían sus asuntos.

Como los días anteriores, Luffy miró un poco ceñudo a Zoro durante unos instantes, y después siguió de cháchara con los demás. La verdad es que estaba harto de que le tratara así, y eso que parecía un buen chico... Tendría que apartarse de Nami, porque estaba convencido de que eran celos lo que tenía. Qué lejos de la verdad que estaba...

- Oye, Zoro, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? - Nami se había levantado y estaba palmeándose el culo de la falda para quitarse la tierra. La mirada que le dirigió hizo que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda. Maldita sea, ya tenía bastante con tener a dos tipos enfadados con él.

- Sí...

- En privado. - recalcó, al ver que no se movía.

Mientras se alejaba con ella, pudo jurar como la mirada de Luffy le quemaba la espalda como si fueran rayos lásers.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?! - preguntó bastante airada al llegar a un rincón despejado de gente. - Ah... eres increíble, te doy una oportunidad de oro y tú vas y...

- ¿Y tú qué sabes lo que pasó? - la interrumpió, enojándose también un poco. Nami se encogió un poco, pero no dejó que la amedentrara.

- ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no viniste a clase ayer?

- No ocurrió nada. - murmuró apartando la mirada. Por más que tuviera confianza con ella, no podía contarle nada. No lo creía justo por Sanji.

Nami seguía con su mirada clavada en él, con los brazos en jarra, hasta que decidió que era inútil.

- Está bien, no hace falta que me des detalles. Al menos dime si en el tejado hicisteis las paces.

Zoro volvió a mirarla.

- Sí, algo así.

- ¿Algo así? - repitió, alzando una ceja. - Bueno, ¿entonces el problema viene de lo que hicisteis ayer?

- Ayer... - cogió aire, pero se detuvo, suspirando. - Ayer el día estuvo bien... o eso creía... - tragó saliva, nervioso. Notaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Creía que todo iba a estar bien, pero no. Y luego hablé con alguien, y me aconsejó que le diera celos para hacerle espabilar.

Nami llevó una mano a su frente, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la pared.

- Ay, los celos son delicados.

- Y más con ese cejudo raro... - sus palabras sonaron resentidas. - Cuando llegaba a casa, Sanji estaba con un chico. Y... - "noté mi corazón estremecerse...". No podía admitirle eso, así que obvió esa parte, escondiéndola muy bien en su interior. - ... en cuanto ese chico me vio, me pidió para salir. Le dije que como amigos, para empezar.

- Idiota. - Nami parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos, igual que antes Luffy. - ¿Le das celos con otro hombre? ¿Estás loco o qué?

- ¿Quieres que le de celos contigo? - espetó él, un poco cabreado. - Si hiciera eso, Luffy se me echaría al cuello.

En ese momento, la cara de Nami se volvió más roja que su propio pelo.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué estás diciendo?! - se llevó las manos a las mejillas para ocultar ese sonrojo. - ¡¿Que Luffy...?!

- Nada, no hagas caso. - murmuró Zoro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando en otra dirección. - Y tranquila, ahora le propondré eso a Luffy, a ver si al menos él deja de tenerme manía, joder. - la tristeza y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer estaban volviéndose en rabia, y sabía que si no dejaban de hurgar en las heridas terminaría por hacer alguna estupidez. Con lo fácil que sería agarrarle de improvisto y besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento. Pero no era posible hacer aquello.

- Oh, es cierto... - la voz de la chica sonó más calmada, aunque seguía teniendo rastros en sus mejillas del calor que les había abordado. - Al menos no he tenido que recordártelo.

- Soy un hombre de palabra. - respondió él.

En aquel momento comenzó a sonar un móvil, y Zoro buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayéndolo y observando quién era el que llamaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras Nami miraba expectante, y entonces volvió a cerrarlo, con cara de estar atormentado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?

- Nadie. - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y echando a caminar hacia el sitio que ocupaban sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Y esa cara que has puesto?

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando a su amiga. No quería que nadie supiera nada más de su pasado salvo los datos que podían extraerse de los periódicos o de internet. Y si había venido hasta ahí, era justamente por eso: para que nadie ni nada condicionara su vida por quién era.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sanji extrajo uno de los onigiris de su bentô, comenzando a merendar, mientras veía a Nami alejándose con aquella alga errática. Aquella estúpida alga, marimo, prado andante, cactus, balón verde, idiota, cretino, aquel imbécil que se atrevía a salir con la persona que más daño le había hecho. Oh, bien hecho, Ahoronoa, promete esperar a alguien para siempre hasta que te quiera, y rompe tu promesa el mismo día. Cabrón, gilipollas, tonto del culo, retrasado...

- Ey, Sanji, ayer hiciste campana, ¿eh? No te vimos. - comentó Usopp, alegremente. Pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió, sus orejas se doblaron del miedo como las de un perro.

- Ayer no fue nada interesante el instituto, no te perdiste nada. - dijo Luffy, con tono neutro. - Pero pasado ayer sí que ocurrió.

- No se dice "pasado ayer", es anteayer, Luffy-kun. - le corrigió con una sonrisa calmada Vivi.

- Sí, porque entonces sería "hoy", ¿no? - preguntó Chopper, recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros.

- Bueno, ¿qué más da? ¡Escucha! - y le contó acerca de su infiltración, lo que había oído de los profesores, y todo lo que suponía y que estaba seguro casi al cien por cien. - Si hubiera podido mirar el esqueleto guay de la enfermería... - volvió a lamentarse por enésima vez. - Pero ayer no pude ir, estuvo todo el día con alguien cerca.

- ¿El esqueleto? - preguntó Sanji, alzando una ceja. - ¿No te dijo nada?

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, con los ojos clavados en Sanji. Pero es que el tono en que lo había dicho, tan convencido, no sonaba a broma, ni tampoco parecía hacer esfuerzos por no reírse.

- Técnicamente, los esqueletos son la última materia que queda en la tierra de un ser humano cuando muere, por lo tanto no hablan. - explicó Chopper, como si se hubiera tragado una enciclopedia médica.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ese esqueleto está vivo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, otra vez tratando de descifrar si decía la verdad.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es un usuario de las frutas del diablo, con el poder de la resurrección! Pero volvió a renacer cuando su cuerpo ya sólo eran huesos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca, Luffy se abalanzó sobre ellos, para acercarse lo máximo posible a Sanji, y con estrellitas en los ojos, exclamó:

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Está vivo el esqueleto?! ¡¡Qué pasada!! ¡¡Quiero ir a verlo enseguida!! - y se puso en pie, casi arroyando a Sanji, que le sujetó de un tobillo.

- Olvídate, ¿no dices que está tan vigilada la enfermería? Además, no puede hablarle a toda la gente. Piensa que si lo hiciera, no podría estar allí.

Luffy se tranquilizó un poco, sentándose de nuevo, y cogiendo el bentô de Sanji para comérselo, aunque recibió un buen pellizco con los palillos que sujetaba el rubio.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que a ti te habló? - preguntó Usopp.

Sanji abrió la boca para explicárselo, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla, notando como sus mejillas se encendían. ¿No le había hablado para decirle cómo le había tratado Zoro mientras había estado inconsciente?

En aquel preciso instante llegaron Nami y el peliverde, y automáticamente, las miradas de Sanji y de Luffy se llenaron de rencor hacia el chico.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la pelirroja al notar sus actitudes hostiles, e inmediatamente Luffy cogió el bentô de Usopp, zampándoselo, mientras Sanji se deshacía en halagos hacia ella.

El tema de por qué le habría hablado a él, cayó en el olvido, mientras Nami y Zoro se ponían al día con todos los detalles, hasta que sonó la campana de inicio de la segunda tanda de clases, y todos se fueron levantando lentamente, sin dejar de hablar, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Ah, Luffy. - Zoro se había acercado hasta él desde detrás, y cuando este se volvió, la sonrisa forzada en su rostro le dijo que tenía que arreglar aquel malentendido de una vez por todas. - Escucha, ¿este próximo fin de semana te hace venirte a las recreativas? Podríamos ir todos, ¿no?

- ¿Eh? - aquello descolocó bastante al chico. Parecía realmente sorprendido que le propusiera aquello, cuando la mayoría de ocasiones tenía que ser él el que arrastrara a todo el mundo para ir allí un rato. - Sí, claro, me encantan las recreativas. - su sonrisa fue sincera por primera vez y Zoro se permitió esbozar otra, de alivio.

- Y oye... Nami es amiga mía, nada más. - Luffy le miró todavía más atónito, y podría haber jurado que sus mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente. - No te preocupes, digamos que... ya tengo otra persona. - se rascó la punta de la nariz, un poco azorado, y la mano de Luffy palmeó su hombro, haciendo que fuera él el que se sorprendiera en aquella ocasión.

- Perdona. - dijo simplemente. - Pero en realidad no sé a qué te refieres con Nami, no pasa nada si estás con ella, somos todos amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, bueno... - Zoro quería explicárselo mejor, porque parecía no entenderlo. Pero en realidad sí que lo entendía. Sólo que ni él se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, probablemente.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Pasaron unos días, llegando por fin al esperado viernes. Sanji se levantó aquella mañana con su gato restregándose contra su rostro y desayunando sus pelos, para variar, y al mirar por la ventana descubrió un día gris que amenazaba lluvia. Tal como le había dicho Zoro, para el fin de semana se iba a poner el tiempo malo, y recordando el mes en el que estaban, y casi a finales, se alegró de que por fin llegara la estación de las lluvias. Normalmente comenzaba un par de semanas antes, pero aunque llegara tarde, siempre sería bien recibida.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar, salió de su habitación, y se quedó unos segundos quieto en el pasillo. Los de aquel edificio eran al aire libre, como la mayoría de los edificios japoneses, y desde allí le llegó una ráfaga de aire un poco más fresco que los últimos días, junto con unas finas gotas de lluvia. Volvió a su habitación, cogiendo su chaqueta y un paraguas azul cielo, y apartó todo lo que había cerca de la ventana, ya que, aunque se mojara, no podía dejar a Zoro todo el día encerrado ahí dentro, ni tampoco fuera.

Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras, hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ahí estaba el otro Zoro, mirando las nubes que comenzaban a descargar el agua antes de lo que él había oído, con las manos en los bolsillos, y con cara de estar preguntándose qué hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa, marimo-man? ¿Como en el mar no llueve no traes paraguas? - inquirió socarrón el rubio, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Zoro se giró, un poco sorprendido de que le hablara a él. Pero su ceño fruncido le decía que aún estaba enfadado. Suspiró y decidió dejar el enojo de su amigo de lado si al menos podían hablar como personas civilizadas... si es que se le podía llamar así a las "lindezas" que le soltaba.

- Me lo olvidé y no he comprado ninguno todavía. - explicó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero ya me cubriré con la ma...

Sanji le tendió el paraguas, cubriendo a ambos chicos, con los labios apretados y sus penetrantes ojos negros como desafiándole a contradecirle.

- Por esta vez pase, pero ve a por uno cuanto antes, idiota. - bufó, más que habló.

Zoro se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el otro quisiera estrangularle por su pasotismo, pero comenzó a caminar, teniendo que ponerse en marcha Sanji también. Los dos eran conscientes del significado del paraguas ahí donde vivían. Dos personas debajo de él representaban una pareja de enamorados. Por eso, en lugar de dibujar corazones con los nombres de cada uno, como hacen los occidentales, es más común ver los nombres bajo un trazo simple en forma de paraguas.

Sanji marchaba mirando al suelo, con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo, y la otra sujetando el paraguas y la maleta. Se preguntaba por qué rayos habría hecho aquello, estaba muy mosqueado con él. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía olvidar las palabras de Zoro: "Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta". Le haría responsable de ellas, tendría que aguantarle, y tendría que olvidar a ese idiota mete narices de Ace.

Zoro, que no acababa de comprenderle, caminaba en silencio, mirándole de reojo, al parecer, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Podía decirse que el peliverde estaba tranquilo, que su rostro no reflejaba ninguna ansiedad ni tristeza ni cabreo, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Ayer había quedado con Ace por primera vez y...

**Flashback**

Ace, a parte de ser un chico abierto, animado y desvergonzado, además de atractivo, había aparecido en la puerta de su casa el día de la cita media hora antes de lo previsto, además que en el sitio equivocado...

- Ace, ¿no habíamos quedado frente a la librería? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Zoro, al pillarle con una pierna alzada tratando de ponerse unos vaqueros, y cayendo al suelo de cara. - ¡Au, joder!

El chico rió alegremente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentándose en el suelo de la vacía habitación. Desde que la había ocupado sólo estaba la mesa que el propietario había dejado en cada apartamento, un par de prendas de ropa en el suelo, el futón sobresaliendo del armario, y una pila en la esquina con algunos de los libros del instituto.

- Es que no podía esperar. - dijo con simpleza, y después inclinándose con sensualidad hacía él, mientras se terminaba de poner los pantalones y se los abrochaba. - Eres tan atractivo que me moría de ganas de verte otra vez.

Zoro le miró con incredulidad.

- Anda ya, deja de repetir esas chorradas. Que sepas que eso no va conmigo. - explicó, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Sí, ya noto que eres más independiente. - dijo, asintiendo para sí mismo. - No pasa nada, puedo dejarte un amplio margen para no agobiarte.

El peliverde dejó escapar una corta risa sarcástica, y poniéndose en pie, se acercó hasta la ventana, mirando hacia abajo, y luego, cogiendo su móvil de la mesa, mirando la hora.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó un poco confuso el pecoso.

El chico le dirigió una mirada un tanto airada.

- Pues que si hubieras llegado en el momento en que Sanji se iba a trabajar, habrías salido por la ventana. - su tono fue tajante y no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. Pero a Ace no le intimidó, aunque sí que le molestó un poco.

- ¿Y eso?

Zoro cogió su cartera y las llaves, metiéndolo todo en sus bolsillos junto con el móvil.

- Que aunque tú me hayas pedido para salir conmigo, yo ya tengo a alguien que me importa. Y recuerda que te dije que saldríamos sólo como amigos.

Ace dejó escapar el aire por sus fosas nasales, con una sonrisa decidida en sus labios.

- Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con el tiempo. - se encogió de hombros. Estaba convencido que Sanji nunca se dejaría arrastrar por un hombre, le conocía demasiado bien.

Pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

**Fin del Flashback**

Estaba satisfecho con la manera en que había resuelto las cosas. Aunque sólo fuera a medias, por lo menos le había dejado claro que no se podía hacer demasiadas ilusiones con él. Miró de reojo a Sanji, que seguía como enfurruñado, con los ojos mirando el suelo, esquivando los charcos sin apartarse demasiado de Zoro.

- Qué fastidio de lluvia... - comentó suspirando, más para sí mismo que para Sanji.

El rubio le echó un rápido vistazo, y su ceño se frunció aún más.

- La lluvia es una bendición. Sin ella, no tendríamos frutas ni verduras. - le replicó.

Zoro sonrió traviesamente.

- Pues si tanto te gusta la lluvia, déjame tu paraguas. Que por no mojarte los zapatos, se me moja el hombro.

Sanji le echó fuego por los ojos.

- ¡Tendrás morro! Encima que te hago el favor de no mojarte. Te tendría que haber dejado tal cual, así en ese campo que tienes por cabeza hubieron brotado las flores. - masculló, caminando a zancadas y dejando a Zoro atrás.

- ¡Oye, espera! - gritó, corriendo tras él. Pero entonces, al otro lado de la calle vio a una persona, quedándose petrificado unos momentos. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Si le veía... podía significar el final...

Se colocó la cartera del instituto sobre su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su fácilmente reconocible pelo verde, echando a correr, adelantando a Sanji, y desapareciendo al doblar la esquina de la cuesta del instituto.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa ahora? - se preguntó el rubio, un poco confuso. Pero no quería gastar fuerzas en ir tras él para preguntarle. Se suponía que estaba enfadado, ¿o no?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Un sonoro bostezo al terminar la penúltima clase del día, distrajo su atención, mirando de reojo al peliverde mientras guardaba sus libros en la maleta. Zoro se recostó sobre la mesa, con clara intención de dormirse, y Sanji reposó su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando por la ventana como seguía lloviendo. Durante el recreo habían concretado cosas, y habían decidido ir todos juntos a las recreativas al día siguiente, a pesar de que lloviera, con el argumento por parte de Luffy de que "estaba a cubierto, y no se mojarían", salvo, claro, cuando fueran y vinieran, como había puntuado Sanji. Pero en realidad no tenía problemas en ir, le gustaba mucho jugar al Stepmania y dejar pasmada a la gente que pasara por ahí con su dominio de las piernas.

- ¡Buenas, chicos! - saludó el profesor, tan alegre como siempre, apartando su larga cabellera pelirroja detrás de su hombro. Los alumnos gruñeron un perezoso "buenas tardes", cansados y con ganas de marcharse a casa para disfrutar del fin de semana. - Alegraos, hoy no vamos a tener clase de matemáticas, vamos a hablar de algo más importante. - dijo Shanks, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y todos parecieron despertar de repente, incorporándose de sus asientos, mirando expectantes al profesor.

- ¿Y cuando termine de explicarlo, podemos irnos a casa antes de hora, profe? - preguntó Law, con los libros ya guardados en su mochila.

- No, si nos sobra tiempo haremos un poco de clase. Que sois los que más retrasados vais de tercero.

Un "joooooo" general salió de las bocas de todos los chicos y chicas, algunos enfatizándolo al dejarse caer de nuevo sobre sus pupitres teatralmente.

- Que vagos sois, así nunca llegaréis a ser buenos piratas, chicos. - dijo el profesor, cruzándose de brazos. - Bueno, acabamos de decidir entre todos los profesores a dónde iremos este año para la excursión de verano. - todos en la sala comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, emocionados con la salida, ya que esa en concreto era de las más esperadas y la más divertida. - Este año tocará... ¡Tatatachá~n! ¡Playa! - más murmullos, está vez más fuertes.

- ¿Qué playa?

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Qué día?

- ¿Vamos sólo nosotros o vienen el resto de cursos?

- ¿Van a venir Robin-sensei y Califa-san?

- ¡¡Ey, parad un momento de hacer preguntas!! - gritó el profesor, ante la avalancha de cuestiones que se le echaron encima. - Será en Miura el 24 de julio, que es miércoles. Nos quedaremos en un hostal hasta el sábado, y volveremos al anochecer. Y vamos todas las clases, así nos saldrá más económico todo. Y sí... viene Robin-san, es vuestra tutora, ¿no? Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la enfermera sexy... Ahora os explicaré lo que vamos a hacer esos días...

La hora de clase transcurrió animada para todos. Iban a ir a la playa, pero también iban a hacer una excursión al bosque, a visitar algún museo, el puerto y el pueblo, pero en general sería para hacer actividades en el mar. Sanji pensó para sí mismo que los profesores tenían muy mala leche al elegir la playa como destino para la excursión de verano, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de usuarios de las Akuma no Mi que había en el instituto, pero bueno, las cosas siempre habían sido así en aquel sitio.

- Qué suerte, ¿eh, marimo? Podrás ver a tu familia de algas.

- Y tú puede que te encuentres con tus antepasados, las caracolas. - dijo él, haciendo círculos encima de su ceja derecha, en referencia a la del rubio.

- Cállate, imbécil. - masculló cabreado, girándole el rostro.

En aquel momento la campana sonó, señalando el final de las clases, y algunos se apresuraron en marcharse antes de que a Shanks se le ocurriera ponerles deberes de todas formas.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Zoro se plantó en la salida, observando la lluvia torrencial que caía ahora, mientras Sanji se terminaba de poner las zapatillas. La gente pasaba a su lado, todos con paraguas preparados en sus manos, y poco a poco, se fue vaciando el recibidor, quedando casi desierto, salvo por los estudiantes que iban y venían de sus clubs, o de hablar con los profesores.

Caía con mucha fuerza. Si se arriesgaba a salir así a la calle, en menos de un minuto conseguiría el mismo resultado que lanzarse a una piscina vestido. Y era un fastidio tener que ir a la lavandería, porque tampoco tenía lavadora en su casa. Sanji abrió su paraguas, pasando de largo a su lado.

- Oye, ¿podemos volver juntos? - preguntó Zoro, antes de que saliera bajo la lluvia.

Sanji se detuvo, sin mirarle.

- Tendrías que darme un buen motivo. - murmuró. - Pero no quiero oír tus excusas, así que ven de una vez.

Zoro suspiró, poniéndose a su lado y saliendo a la lluvia. ¿Cuándo podrían llevarse bien? A cada paso que trataba de dar, parecía fastidiarla aún más. Tal vez ese sería un buen momento para hablar...

- Sanji... - le llamó, tratando de organizar sus ideas, mientras el chico a su lado seguía sin mirarle. - Ya te lo dije... que te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

- Sí, ya veo cómo me esperas, joder. Liándote con el idiota de Ace delante de mis narices.

- ¿Necesitas un sonotone o qué? ¿No oíste lo que le dije? "Como amigos".

- Eso para ti. Pero con Ace las cosas nunca son como planeas.

Llegaron al final de la cuesta, cruzando la calle, y Zoro se tensó, mirando a su alrededor. Pero a quien había visto aquella mañana ya no estaba, y dejó escapar el aire lentamente entre sus dientes.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Sanji, sin salir de su seriedad.

- Nada. - negó con la cabeza. - Y... supongo que tienes razón con ese tío... - admitió, recordando de nuevo la manera en que había reaccionado cuando le había dicho que ya había alguien en su vida. - Pero lo mismo podría decirte a ti. ¿Qué hacíais cuando llegué? Eso de celebrar no sé qué de una chica.

Sanji notó como se ponía colorado. Pero no le podía decir qué era lo que había pasado en realidad.

- Nada, no hagas caso de lo que diga Ace, es el hermano de Luffy, ¿vale? Piensa que es como una versión de él pero unos años mayor.

Zoro se sorprendió al oír eso, pero al pensarlo fríamente, tampoco le extraño tanto. Ya decía él que le había visto cierto aire familiar.

- Vale, vale...

No estaba seguro de qué más decirle. Le hubiera encantado contárselo todo, y que él se lo contara todo a él, pero teniendo en cuenta como eran, tendrían que esperar a que el momento fuera oportuno.

En aquel instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de otro hombre, sentado en el interior de una cafetería, mirando hacia fuera a través del cristal. El hombre de la cafetería se levantó inmediatamente, recogiendo sus cosas y tratando de salir, pero una camarera lo detuvo para que pagara su consumición. Ese instante le dio tiempo a Zoro para salir corriendo de debajo del paraguas, girando a la derecha en la primera calle que encontró, y desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

- ¿Pero qué coño le pasa a este tío? - se preguntó por segunda vez en aquel día, mientras oía la puerta de la cafetería que acababa de dejar atrás abrirse con un fuerte tintineo. Miró al desconocido con recelo y sorpresa, pasando a su lado, y dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada. Avanzó unos pasos más en la calle, y al no ver a la persona que buscaba, se giró hacia Sanji.

- ¿No ibas con un chico de pelo corto y verde hace un rato? - preguntó, con un fuerte acento de kansai, que pensándolo detenidamente, le recordó un poco el ligero acento que tenía Zoro.

- Ni idea. - respondió Sanji, más por rebeldía que otra cosa.

El hombre le siguió perforando con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos, intimidándole, pero finalmente, le dio la espalda, haciendo volar su gabardina negra detrás de él, y calándose un llamativo sombrero negro para protegerse de la lluvia.

En aquel momento, Sanji se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía del segundo gato de su edificio.

**TSUZUKU**

Waiiii~~ Capi terminado por fin~~ Bailaré el baile de la felicidad-de-haber-terminado-el-capítulo-once, wiiii~~ Pero como se parece al baile de la lluvia, lo haré con cuidado~~

Y después de esta sobrada: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿O las clases? ¿O el trabajo? En mi caso fueron vacaciones, con mucho calor... En fin, en esta ocasión no puedo contestar a todas las reviews, como ya avisé la vez anterior, pero doy las gracias a todos los que dejaron alguna, y pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Definitivamente, voy a dejar un cartel en mi perfil que diga "Cierro durante las vacaciones de verano" ^^U Ahora sí, retomo el ritmo de sacar un capítulo cada dos semanas.

No es que no tuviera inspiración... Han sido varios elementos: me quedé sin internet durante agosto, hice preparativos para mudarme en octubre, las teclas del ordenador eran un radiador con ese calor, y yo soy de estar en la playa... También hay algo importante, y es que no estoy recibiendo ningún estímulo por parte de Oda. Llevamos casi un año con la saga de Impel Down, y... no digo que sea menos interesante, pero pasa que Ace no me cae del todo bien. No me preguntéis por qué, un día me di cuenta de que no me gustaba (y sin embargo sale en este fic... Ah, pero no soy de maltratar personajes, así que no os preocupéis sus fans). Quiero ver al resto de personajes, que vuelvan a estar todos juntos. Echo de menos los piques de Zoro y Sanji. Tengo mono de la lechuga y el queso...

Así que ese es uno de los motivos por los que me he desenganchado de One Piece, y he tirado para otras series, como Axis Powers Hetalia, que es un vicio. Sin embargo, no voy a dejar mis fics tirados, he seguido escribiendo cosas que iré subiendo poquito a poco durante lo que queda del año y el siguiente. Aunque no lo parezca, mi cabeza da para muchas más historias, pero mi tiempo y pereza para menos publicaciones ^^U

**Notas del cap:** La estación de lluvias, es como una "quinta estación" en Japón. Suele darse entre primavera y verano, sobre los meses de junio y julio en el área donde transcurre la historia, Tokio. Empieza a la altura de Okinawa sobre mayo, y va subiendo por todo el país.

Del Stepmania seguro que alguna vez habréis visto u oído hablar de él, o incluso jugado. Es un juego en el que suena una canción, y en una pantalla van saliendo unas flechas que tienes que pisar en el momento adecuado en una alfombra o plataforma de metal.

También ha salido por fin algún comentario sobre el acento de Kansai. Lo tiene la gente que vive en el oeste, en Osaka, y Hyôgo pertenece a esa región. Sin embargo, el acento de Zoro es muy suave y trata de hablar como la gente de Tokio para que no se note tanto que es de fuera. La mayor diferencia en el habla es la modificación de las partículas de final de frase, como cambiar el "yo" por "ya" (partícula para darle énfasis), cambiar la "i" por la "e", o la "e" por la "o", y otras tantas diferencias que he aprendido gracias a leerme un montón de doujinshis en las que sale el personaje de España en Hetalia, al que le pusieron acento de Osaka (y me pregunto por qué ^^U). No sé muy bien como adaptarlo al español, tal vez poniéndole un poco de acento andaluz... Pero Mihawk con acento andaluz... me da risa y miedo... También se me había ocurrido hacerle hablar a lo Cervantes, como hicieron en la versión española de One Piece, pero como no estoy entrenada para hablar arcaicamente, ahí se queda.

**Nota en el último segundo:** Con esto de que Mihawk con acento andaluz me da risa y miedo, aclaro que no es por faltarle el respeto a los andaluces. Conozco buena gente ahí, y su acento me gusta, a veces los imito, aunque el mío es mucho más suave ^^U. Es simplemente que a Mihawk no lo veo con ese acento... Si tuviera que ubicarlo en algún rincón de España, seguramente sería de Castilla La Mancha o de Madrid, porque lo veo como un antiguo caballero, con un acento castellano muy puro, aunque con acento catalán quedaría gracioso y mono x3. Si fuera en Latino América pues no sabría muy bien dónde colocarlo. Tal vez mexicano, pero tendría que escuchar mejor todos los acentos de allí...

Finalmente, y como habréis podido notar, estoy algo influenciada por el omake de _"Sannen Sea Gumi Akagami Time" _(en el que son estudiantes), sobretodo en lo que a Usopp y Shanks se refiere (o algo así…).

Estas son las notas por esta vez. Espero no haberos aburrido y haberos aportado algo que no conocierais. Ojalá os haya gustado... y si me queréis lanzar tomates, los aceptaré encantada :D


End file.
